I can't fight this feeling anymore
by ElsannaArendelle94
Summary: After seeing Starfire in lingerie, Raven can't stop thinking about her. And after watching some "videos" online, Starfire has some new things she wants to try. Raven is happy to oblige. (Raven X Starfire X Terra X Jynx) [M for Smut, language, BDSM, Futa, Anal, Selfcest(—Read to find out)]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come friend Raven, let us do as the earth people do, and go to the mall of shopping!"

Starfire, as always, was far to excited for Raven. The redhead floated above Raven's bed, circling around the pale skinned girl. Raven had spent most of the day mediating, as she always did, trying to disconnect with Trigon as much as possible. Even with her eyes shut, she could feel as Starfire circled above her head.

"Star..." Raven grumbled. Starfire was the only Titan she ever allowed in her room, something she was currently regretting.

"...I told you not to interrupt me while I'm meditating."

"Oh but friend Raven..." the pale skinned girl peeled open one eye, as she hovered inches off her mattress. She caught a glimpse of Starfire as she passed by, her lips pursed, she was making her frowny face. Something that, regrettably for her, always worked on Raven.

"I do ever so wish to be spending time with you." Starfire whimpered. Raven shut her eye, and chuckled. She slowly left her meditative state, and lowered back down to her mattress, a rare smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"...okay, fine." She said softly. Starfire immediately lit up, zooming back to the ground.

"Oh thank you Raven. We will have so very much of the fun!" Starfire Shouted, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around Raven. The pale girl stayed stoic, allowing Starfire to hug her. Any other Titan she would have blasted away, but not Starfire.

"I shall go change into human clothes!" Starfire Shouted as she ran out of Raven's room, Raven's door shutting behind her.

The pale girl chuckled, as she brushed a strand of her deep purple hair behind her ear. She walked over to the mirror by her closet, before noticing something. As she took a second glance, she stared more intensely at her face. Underneath the pale grayish skin of her cheeks, was a soft shade of pink.

Blushing.

Raven was actually blushing. She brought a hand up to her face, gently rubbing her fingers across her cheek. It felt warm, soft.

'What are you doing to me Star...' Raven thought, as she stepped into her closet.

Ever since she and Starfire had swapped bodies, something had been...different. While her consciousness had been in Starfire a body, and star's had been in hers, The orange skinned alien had been very close to her.

Abnormally close.

And every time Raven thought about Starfire, she could feel her chest tighten. Like a block of ice in her chest was melting, a warmth inside her grew every time she saw the alien. When she smiled, laughed, was just present, Raven could feel herself growing less distant from the world.

'Let it go Raven.' She thought to herself. 'It's just a side effect, nothing more.'

But she knew it wasn't. She had studied every magical spell, every ancient book she could find, and there were no side effects of body swapping. But after spending so much time in Starfire's body, feeling how her body moved, feeling every inch and curve of her alien form, Raven knew what she felt. She just didn't want to admit it.

She was growing...feelings, for Starfire.

'Let it go Raven...' she thought as she entered deeper into her closet, pushing past the dozens of black robes she had, to the small section of 'normal' clothes she had.

'She's with Robin, and she's happy like that.'

It broke Raven's heart, to see Starfire with someone else, even her teammate. She felt no ill will against Robin, or anyone on the team. But she couldn't help but feel sad. Starfire was with Robin, Terra and Beastboy spent an awful lot of time together, even Cyborg was with Jynx (after she had reformed her wicked ways).

And Raven thought she felt alone before.

She brushed all feelings away, as she pulled out one of the only sets of 'normal' clothes she had: black skinny jeans with holes down the front of the legs, a skintight gray t-shirt, and some black vans. She also grabbed a black sweatshirt, with the sleeves cut off. She carried the pile of clothes over to her bed, and unclipped her cloak, letting it fall to the floor.

'Just have a good time.' She told herself as she undressed. 'Eat some food, be with your friends. You're lucky you have friends anyway.' She lectured herself as she kicked off her boots. She reached behind her back to unzip her one piece outfit, though she always had difficulty reaching it.

"Fuck this." She said quietly, lifting her hand, a small black orb materialized around it. Dark magic floated from the orb to behind her back, forcing itself around the zipper. She used her magic to pull the zipper down to just above her rear. The magic quickly dissipated, as she pulled the long sleeves off her body. The one piece fell off her front, leaving her chest bare, her shivered as her large breasts adjusted to the cold air of her room. Just as she reached down to pull the one piece the rest of the way off, she hear her door open, it's distinctive 'SHCK' startling her.

"Friend Raven, are you ready to-"

"STARFIRE!" Raven Shouted, spinning her body around, waving her hand to use magic to shut her door.

"You can't just barge in like that!" Raven Shouted, her back turned to Starfire, her hands covering her bare breasts.

"I...I am sorry friend Raven. I did not mean to..." Starfire stuttered, her voice low, and sad.

"Ugh..." Raven groaned, sensing how she had upset her friend. "...it's...it's okay I guess. You just can't barge in like that. I was almost naked you know?" Raven still had her back turned to Starfire, though deep inside, she didn't mind that the alien had seen her as bare as she was.

Matter of fact, in some small part, she was kind of glad Starfire had seen her.

'No you're not Raven.' She thought to herself. 'She's dating Robin, don't be such a pervert.'

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"What?" Raven tried (and failed) not to sound so cold.

"I do not mean to insult you by seeing your clothless body with my eyes. But I do think you are, as the humans say, very warm.

'Did she just try to call me hot?' Raven thought, as she felt a familiar warmth rushing to her cheeks. And she felt something else, something she had never felt, a strange warmth growing between her legs.

"T-thank you, Star..." Raven stuttered. She pressed her legs together, attempting to suppress the heat growing between her thighs.

"You're most welcome." Starfire again sounded her cheerful self. "I shall let you finish dressing. I will be waiting for you in the room of living."

'Living room.' Raven though, letting out a small chuckle.

"Okay Star." Raven said, hearing her door open, then close. She was again alone in her room.

'What was that about? Starfire, calling me hot?' Raven thought as she slid her unitard the rest of the way off, leaving her body completely bare. She curiously turned to the mirror, staring at her naked body.

'Well, I guess...' Raven stared at herself in the mirror. '...am I?'

She had never thought about it before, but as she admired herself in the mirror, Raven thought more about how some might find her attractive. She was very fit, barely an ounce of fat on her. She had quite large breasts, with perky nipples that seemed to stick straight out. Her waist was slightly thinner than her hips, which added to the fact that she did have a very nice, round ass. Her thighs were thick, but in a fit and muscular way.

'Well, if Starfire thinks I'm hot...' Raven chuckled, turning towards the bed. She picked up a pair of black underwear, which she never wore underneath her normal outfit, and slid them up her firm legs and into her ass. She then pulled the t-shirt over her head (she never wore bras, as she discovered in Starfire a body, they were very constrictive), then she pulled the sleeveless sweatshirt on. Then she grabbed the jeans. As she slid them over her legs, her foot caught in one of the holes, tearing the jeans up the leg, almost in half.

"Shit." She murmured, lifting the jeans up in front of her. The left leg had torn all the way up the leg, all the way up to the thigh. She quickly tossed them onto the bed and walked over to her closet, searching for something else to wear.

'Damnit, must be dirty.' She thought. The jeans the has just ruined were all she had. She frowned, thinking she would have to tell Starfire she couldn't go. But as she walked over to the bed, she saw a glisten from her desk. Next to her vanity mirror, she had a pair of scissors, which she used to trim her hair every other week.

'Well, you gotta do what you gotta do...' she thought, as she lifted her had , allowing her magic to guide the scissors to her open palm. Using more magic, she lifted the jeans off the bed, letting them levitate in front of her. She used the scissors, and cut off the left leg of the jeans to where the middle of her thigh. Then, not wanting to look off, she cut the right leg off. She stared back, looking at the jeans.

"Damnit, they're not the same length." She muttered, noticing how the right leg was longer than the left. She again trimmed the right leg, but then resulted in the same issue. She trimmed either leg over and over, until they were finally symmetrical.

'That'll have to do.' She thiught as she tossed the scicors back to the desk, grabbing the (now) jean shorts from midair. It wasn't until she pulled the jeans up her body that she realized how much she cut off.

'Fucking hell...' Raven thought, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had cut so much of the legs off the jeans, that now the pockets hung below the seams of the jeans. The denim sat just where her thigh met her hips. She turned her backside to the mirror, staring now at her ass. Her asscheeks were almost visible, the denim barely covered more than her underwear!

'I have to find something else to wea-'

"Friend Raven, were are waiting for you!" Starfire shouted from behind the closed door.

"Coming!" Raven inductively shouted, before quickly covering her mouth.

She stared at herself in the mirror for another couple seconds, before letting out a sigh.

'Guess I'm going like this.' She thiught. She walked over to her bed, slipped on her Vans, and walked towards her door. It slid open, to reveal Starfire, wearing a purple t-shirt and purple skirt, and Terra, wearing a black t-shirt and tan shorts.

"Raven, let us be going...wow, Raven..." Starfires eyes lit up when she was what Raven was wearing, and how revealing her shorts were.

"What, what's wrong?" Raven asked, blushing, knowing full well that Starfire was staring at her exposed thighs.

"You just look very..." Starfire paused.

"You look sexy is how you look." Terra chuckled, both Raven and Starfire blushing hard.

"Yes, Terra is correct, your outfit is very pleasing to the eyes."

Raven was blushing even harder now, feeling more blood rush to her cheeks.

"...thanks guys..." Raven spoke softly, almost a whisper. Then she looked behind the girls, noticing how empty the living room was.

"Speaking of guys, where are they?" Raven asked.

"Oh, Robin is out on his motorized bicycle. He said that he got an important call about some bad person in the down of town." Starfire said.

"Beast boy and cyborg are playing video games, they didn't want to come." Terra chuckled.

"And Jynx?" Raven asked, noticing the absence of the purple skinned enchantress.

"She said she'd meet us there." Terra said. "So for now, looks like it's just us."

"Hurray, it is a day for just the girls!" Starfire shouted, reaching her arms out and pulling Terra and Raven into a hug. Both girls grunted as Starfire hugged them tightly, but neither actually minded. They both loved seeing the orange alien happy.

And, though she wouldn't say it aloud, Raven was actually glad the guys didn't want to come. Both Starfire, Terra, and Jynx were her beautiful girl friends, and she would rather spend time with them than the guys.

'Did I just think they were beautiful...both of them?' Raven thought, as the girls walked towards the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh look at all the places to see!" Starfire shouted, as the girls stepped into the Jump City Mall. Terra and Raven both chuckled, as Starfire took in all the sights, everything very strange and alien to her.

"Don't float away Star." Terra chuckled.

As they stepped further in to the entrance of the mall, Raven pulled her hood over her head, shoving her hands into the jacket pocket. The shorts the barely covered her asscheeks, the sleeveless sweatshirt, her gray cheeks grew red, she had never felt so exposed. Terra looked over to the pale girl, noticing her discomfort.

"Hey Rae..." Terra nudged Raven, who glanced sideways towards her, the hood and her purple hair covering most of her face.

"...don't worry, you look hot, don't be embarrassed."

Raven nodded, then looked back forward. But it wasn't other people looking at her that embarrassed her. It was Terra and Starfire, seeing her like this. So...normal. Ah always played that she was an emotionless hardass. But now here she was, blushing because she was wearing booty shorts.

'Keep it together, they're your friends, it's okay.' Raven thought as they walked through the mall. It cheered her up though, to see how excited Starfire was by everything around her. She stopped at nearly every store, looking into the display windows.

"Let us go into this store!" Starfire shouted.

"Star, that's a not a store, that's a bank." Terra chuckled, Starfire stared into the door of the Jump City bank.

"That's just where you take out money, you can't buy anything in there." Terra chuckled, and Raven couldn't help but smile.

Starfire pouted, and turned around with her arms hanging. But then, as she looked to the other side of the mall, her eyes lit up, a wide grin pulled at her lips.

"Oh then let us go to that store!" She shouted, pointing at another store.

"What store Sta..." Raven turned around, and upon seeing what Starfire was pointing at, her face went gaunt. Her red cheeks were not white as a ghost.

"Good choice Star." Terra chuckled, as both girls walked to the store opposite the bank.

"Come friend Raven. Let us do the shopping for clothing." Starfire shouted, beckoning the pale girl to join them. Reluctantly, she caught up to the other girls, and walked with them into the store Starfire had selected. The scent of sickeningly sweet perfumes filled the air, a soft light filled the room. All the walls were pink, everything around her made Ravens heart shudder, her cheeks redder than ever.

"Tell me friend Terra, what secret is Victoria hiding?"

"I don't know Starfire." Terra burst out with laughter, as Starfire eyed all the 'clothes' around her.

"Starfire, this...this is a store for underwear." Raven grumbled.

"I was wondering why all these clothings were so very small." Starfire said, as she curiously picked up a a pink lace bra. Raven stood near a corner, trying her best to keep her eyes low to the ground. She didn't want the girls to see how red her cheeks were, how embarrassed she was.

"You know, you can try that on if you want." Terra pointed out. Starfire happily nodded, set the bra down, and reached down to pull up her purple shirt.

"Starfire!" Raven Shouted, reaching out and grabbing Starfires arm.

"Raven, what is wrong?" Starfire asked, as Terra burst out into laughter

"Star..." Terra between her chuckling. "...you have to use a changing room." The blonde grabbed her side, her stomach aches from laughing so hard.

"Raven, would you show me where the room of changing is?" Starfire asked, grabbing a pair of underwear that matched her bra.

"S-sure, Star." Raven said, walking towards the back of the store. She did her best to keep her eyes low, not wanting Starfire to see how red her cheeks were getting.

"Here you go Star." Raven said, gesturing to an open changing room stall.

"Thank you Raven." Starfire chirped. "You are a most wonderful friend." Starfire reached for the changing room door, but before she shut it, she leaned forward, and kissed Raven in the cheek.

Raven's face went from soft pink to bright tomato red. She brought her hand up to her cheek, feeling where Starfires lips had just been.

"You will wait for me?" Starfire asked with a smile. Raven looked at her with wide eyes, still stunned by the brief kiss. But as she looked into Starfires bright green eyes, her heart fluttered. She couldn't say no.

"S-sure, yea, ill wait for you Star." Raven stuttered. Starfire smiled, and closed the changing room door. Raven felt as her whole body tingled, and between her legs grew warm.

'Starfire just kissed me...' Raven thought, as she caressed her cheek. Where starfires lips had been was warm, and a bit moist from her lip gloss.

"So, what was that about?" Terra chuckled, nudging Raven's side with her elbow. "That was some kiss huh?" Terra giggled, as Raven's cheeks grew even redder.

"What?!" Raven blurted out. "No. That? That was, I mean you know Star, she has no boundaries. That was...nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing." Terra chuckled.

"It..." Raven paused, her eyes falling to the floor. "It doesn't matter. Even if it meant...look, Starfire is with Robin."

"Oh those two?" Terra sounded surprised. "Nah, they're not together. Seriously, you thought that?"

Raven's heart fluttered. "Wait, they're not dating?" She asked, causing Terra to again burst out into laughter.

"Nooooo. I mean yea Robin likes her, but she doesn't like him, not like that anyway."

"R...really?" Raven mumbled. Starfire wasn't with Robin? She didn't even like him like that. Then, does that mean...

"Friends, how do I look?" Starfire asked. Raven brought her eyes up from the floor, and her jaw immediately dropped.

"Damn, lookin good Star." Terra said.

Starfire was probably wearing the skimpiest set of underwear in the whole store. Raven's eyes ran over her whole body, eyeing every inch. The pink bra barley covered her breasts, holding them up and making them look even bigger. Perfectly round orbs, so soft, so incredibly sexy. Raven's eyes trailed down further, as she eyed the orange girl's abdomen. Her was so close to a six pack, starving for a day would do it. Her muscles flexed as she breathed, her chest slightly heaving as she did. From her skinny waist to her wide hips, Ravens eyes wandered. Starfire did a small spin, Raven sucked in air through her teeth as she stared at Starfires ass. A 'Bubble Butt', as people call it. So incredibly round, it jotted out from her backside like two sexy hilltops. The panties (if they even qualify), sat just below her hips, the thin strips of fabric held up a credit card sized piece of fabric against Starfires crotch. And she had obviously pulled them on too tight, Raven gasped as she saw how closely the thin strip of fabric hugged the orange girls womanhood, giving her a camel toe.

"Friend Raven, you are being ever so quiet. What do you think of my underwear?" Starfire asked, her green eyes locking with Raven's bright violets.

"Starfire, I..." Raven couldn't even find the words. Where she had felt heat earlier in the morning, she now felt moist. She pressed her thighs together, feeling a damp spot on her underwear at the base of her pulsating core.

"She thinks you look sexy Starfire." Terra answered for her, wrapping her arm around Raven's shoulders.

"Is being sexually appealing a good thing?" Starfire asked genuinely. Neither Terra nor Raven could hold back their laughter.

"Yes Star..." Raven giggled. "It is."

"Most wonderful!" Starfire shouted, leaning forward and wrapping the girls in a tight hug. Due to her being taller than Raven, as Starfire held her in the hug, her breasts smooshed against Raven's cheeks.

"Fuck..." Raven softly moaned, as she felt the wet spot on her core growing wetter still.

"Did you say something?" Starfire asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"Wha-me? No, I didn't say anything." Raven blurted out, her heart racing as she thought she may have been caught.

"Okay." Starfire said cheerfully. "Well I shall change into my human clothes, and I will buy these underwear's."

"You do that Star." Terra giggled, as Starfire closed the changing room door.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Terra said, placing her hand in Raven's shoulder. "I'll be back in a sec."

"Yea, uh huh." Raven mumbled as the blonde walked down the rows of underwear and out of the store. She walked further away from the changing room, she didn't want to catch any glimpses of Starfire while she changed.

'Holy fuck.' Raven though to herself as she walked away. 'I mean I knew she was hit, but...holy fuck...'

Raven paced back and forth in the isle, nothing on her mind but the image cemented there, of Starfire in that lingerie.

'Those hips, those curves, and I mean that ass! But oh, her breasts, my gods...'

"Is it cold in here?" Raven heard a voice chuckling. She looked up, and saw who the soeaker was. She was wearing a black skirt, and a back and purple striped top. Her dark pink hair, normally up in two horn shapes, was now braided into two pigtails that trailed across her shoulders.

"Oh, hi Jynx." Raven said as the girl walked towards her. "What did you say?"

I was asking..." Jynx chuckled, pointing down to Raven's chest. "...is it cold in here.?"

Raven looked down to her chest, and her heart nearly kept out of it. Her nipples were rock hard, and making small lumps through her t-shirt and sweatshirt. Her arms quickly came up to cover her erect tits, but Jynx had already seen, and was giggling.

"Hey hey, no worries." Jynx laughed. "Besides, I know it's not the cold that did that."

"What are you talking about." Raven asked, though in her heart she knew she had been caught.

"When I was walking in I saw Starfire." As Jynx spoke, Raven's eyes darted to the floor.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, she hot! Got my motor running too." Jynx chuckled, and Raven brought her purple eyes up to meet the witches.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Rae, I saw the way you were looking at her. You like her." Jynx giggled.

"Of course I do, she's my frie-"

"No, I mean you LIKE her. Don't play dumb with me sister, I can see it in your eyes."

Raven's heart raced as Jynx chuckled. She didn't know what she was feeling. But what she did know, is that seeing Starfire in practically no clothing, made her feel a way she had never felt before.

"And by the way she looks at you, I think she feels the same way." Jynx placed a had on Raven's shoulder.

"You...you think so?" Raven asked, not noticing the redhead skipping up behind her.

"Friend Jynx, it is good to see you." Starfire chirped.

"You too Star." Jynx chuckled, as Starfire pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Where is...oh, there you are Terra." Starfire smiled, as the blonde walked back into the store.

"Well ladies, we've got Starfire some 'clothes'. Terra smiled, winking at Raven. The pale girl felt her heart skip a beat.

'Does everyone see it' she thought.

"What's say we go get some food?"

"Oh yes, I would love to eat some earth people food!" Starfire shouted.

"Let's eat, bitches." Jynx said, as the girls turned and began to walk out of the store. Terra and Jynx walked ahead of Raven, while Starfire walked beside her. As they walked out of the store, Raven nearly jumped out of her skin, as Starfire wrapped her arm around Raven's.

"So you really liked the underwear?" Starfire asked, as Raven blushed.

"Y-Yea, Star, I did." Raven stuttered. First the boob-to-the-face hug, and now they were waking arm in arm. Raven's heart nearly popped out of her chest.

"Good. I picked out the under garments hopping you would." Starfire smiled.

'She...was thinking about me?' Raven though, as her and Starfire walked hand in hand to the food court.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That was an incredible day of fun!" Starfire shouted, as the 4 girls walked out of the elevator into Titan towers living room. Starfire floated over to the couch, letting her body settle into the large cushions. Terra and Jynx walked over to the kitchen, Jynx opened up the fridge and grabbed a couple sodas, handing one to Terra.

"We ate delicious earth food...what was that we ate Raven?" Starfire asked, as Raven walked over to the large windows that overlooked the Jump City waterfront.

"Uh...pizza. And you had a pretzel too." Raven said.

"A pretzel! Oh what a wonderful human invention. So salty, and yet buttery." Starfire let her body collapse down into the cushions.

"Delicious." She exhaled.

"Well I think I'm gonna head to my room." Terra said from the kitchen, as she started to walk down the hall.

"Me too, I'm pretty beat." Jynx said as she followed Terra down the hall, leaving only Raven and Starfire in the living room.

"Did you have fun today friend Raven?" Starfire asked, floating up from the couch and over to the window where Raven was standing.

Though she was looking out the window, Raven was paying no attention to the world below. The only image that plagued her mind was Starfire. It had been a few hours, but still the only thing she could think about was Starfires tight body fitting into the skimpy underwear. Her curvaceous body, her supple breasts, her right firm ass...

"Raven?" Starfire asked, placing her hand in Raven's shoulder. Raven jumped, surprised by the sudden contact.

"I did not mean to scare you Raven." Starfire said softly.

"Sorry Star...it's okay." Raven said quietly. "Yes, I had fun today." Raven smiled softly. Starfire smiled much more wide, and pulled Raven into a firm hug. Starfires large breasts pressed against Raven's chest, causing Raven's heart to flutter again.

"I am glad that you had fun Raven." Starfire released her from the hug, Raven brushed a strand of purple hair behind her ear.

"Me too." Raven smiled, her cheeks red.

"Star, I'm...I'm pretty tired, I think I'm gonna go to my room and...meditate for a bit."

Raven started to walk towards the hall, before Raven stopped her.

"Oh Raven, I did almost forget, I got you something." Raven turned around and saw Starfire floating over to the couch. She stared curiously, as Starfire floated over to her, holding a small pink stripped bag. Her heart skipped a beat, she recognized where the bag was from.

"Oh Star, you didn't hav-"

"I know." Starfire smiled, holding the bag out to Raven. "But I saw how much you liked my selection of underwear. And I thought you would like to have your own pair."

"Star, I-"

"Please, I want you to have it." Starfire smiled, holding the bag out to Raven.

How could she say no? Raven softly smiled, and took the bag from Starfire.

"Thank you Star." Raven said softly, turning around to walk down the hall.

"You're welcome Raven. Have a good meditate." Starfire said as Raven walked down the hall to her room, the door sliding closed behind her.

"Holy hell..." Raven whispered, her body collapsing against the door and sliding to the ground. Her heart raced, her knees were weak, and the warmth deep inside her grew.

She steadied herself, stood up from the floor, and walked over to the bed, tossing the Victoria Secret bag on the bed. She had to get out of the normal clothes, she had to meditate. She reached her hands down to her sweatshirt, and started pulling it up her body. Her hands trembled, her fingers shoot, as she failed to pull the sleeveless hoodie even halfway up her body.

"Fuck." Raven mumbled, forcing her body to go transparent. The clothes on her body stayed solid, and fell to the floor. Her body became solid again, completely naked. She stepped towards her closet, she was going to grab a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

But as she turned towards the mirror, the light from her window hit her body differently, she noticed something. She turned back to the mirror, and leaned in for a closer look. She gasped when she saw, them looking down between her legs.

'Am I... still wet?' She broguht her hand down to her crotch, and upon totching herself, she shuddered.

'Why am I so sensitive?' The thought. She paused, then brought her hand back to her womanhood, feeling how it was radiating heat. Slowly she ran her fingers over her dampened lips, feeling how she had become slick. A rush of heat, like an electric shockwave, shot from her center through her body.

'Oh gods...' Raven thought, realizing what had happened to her.

'Am I...horny? For Starfire?'

Raven nearly collapsed upon the realization. She was she blushed when she was around, the way she didn't mind that Star had seen her naked, the way her core became wet and sensitive.

'Fuck, I am.' Raven thought, as she stumbled backwards onto her bed, collapsing into the mattress. She laid back into the bed, her mind racing as she tried to come to grips with her sudden realization. Her whole body shook, as she thought more about the orange skinned alien. When they had swapped bodies, Raven had felt her entire being as if it was her own. The way her armor squeezed against her breasts, how her skirt gave her a nice breeze between her legs...

The more Raven thought about Starfire, the more heat she could feel building between her legs. Curiously, she slowly brought her hand back down to her core. As her fingers grazed against her soft lips, feeling the small bundle of nerves, her who body shivered. Instead of retreating, she allowed her fingers to continue their journey. She pressed with soft pressure, sending a more intense wave of pleasure through her body. Her heart began to race, as she rubbed faster and faster. Her head pressed backwards, and her hips instinctively began to rock back and forth, as she rubbed small circles on her womanhood.

"Star...fire..."

She moaned, as her body began to writhe around to the bed. Faster and faster, she rubbed her soft pussy, images of Starfire in lingerie danced in her head.

"Starfire...you're so...sexy..."

Raven's hips bucked upward, as a finger slipped inside her moist core. Her eyes shot open, she gasped at the pressure inside her. Her finger slid around inside her, touching bundles of nerves inside her pulsating womanhood.

"Touch...me...Star..." Raven imagined Starfire over , her hands gliding over her naked body. She brought her own hand up to her breast, lightly pinching her nipple as her other hand slid over her core, she pressed another finger inside her pussy.

"Fuuuuuuuck..." Raven moaned as she felt shockwaves through her body. Her hips bucked, her back arched, as she felt a surge of heat rushing down to her center. Her heart beat faster and faster, as she felt herself growing hornier and hornier.

"I think...I think im..."

Raven felt a surge of heat, her core tightened down on her fingers, a sticky warmth dropped out onto her hand.

"Starfire!" Raven Shouted, unable to hold back her orgasm. Her who body rocked as she felt a gigantic surge of pleasure deep inside her pussy. Warm sticky liquid leaked out of her, coating her hand and soaking the blanket beneath her ass.

Her bucking hips slowed, her breathing lessened, and her hand slowly drew out of her core, as she came down from her orgasm. Breathing heavily, she brought her hand up to her face, drinking in the sweet smell of her own juices.

"Fucking...hell." Raven chuckled, her heart still racing.

"Raven?!"

The pale girl nearly jumped out of her skin, as the redhead called out to her from outside her door.

"Friend Raven, are you alright?"

"Y-Yea, I'm fine!" Raven Shouted out.

"Okay. I will just be taking a shower now, I hope your meditation goes well!" Starfire shouted, then Raven heard Starfire's footsteps down the hall, then the room next to hers opening and closing.

"Holy shit." Raven mumbled. She couldn't help but chuckle, with her emotions running haywire. She slowly sat up in her bed, her whole body still shaking from her orgasm.

She faintly heard the sound of running water, Starfire had turned on her shower.

Raven stood up from her bed, nearly falling over as her legs were weak from her intense masturbation. As she stood, she eyed the small bag Starfire had given her. Smiling, she grabbed the bag and dumped out its contents.

"Oh Star, you know me so well..." Raven chuckled as she held up what Starfire had bought for her. The contents were nearly identical to what Starfire had tried on in the store, except they were a different color.

She held up the dark, deep purple bra and panties.

Raven smiled as she slid the dark colored panties over her legs, and up to her still wet core.

"Well, gotta wash these." She chuckled. She then clipped on the bra, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Good choice Star." Raven smiled, as she eyes her own self in the mirror. As she looked over her slim, curvy body, she heard soft clinking, shower curtains opening. Starfire was finished with her shower.

Raven walked over to the wall that separated their rooms, placing her face close to the wall.

"Starfire?" She shouted through the wall.

"Raven?" She heard Starfire respond.

"Star, I...I'm trying on the clothes you got me."

"That is most wonderful Raven." She could practically hear the smile on Starfire's face.

"Could you...do you want to come over? And see what they look like?" Raven asked hesitantly.

"I would be very happy to, friend Raven." She heard Starfire say. Raven smiled, and quickly ran over to her mirror. She checked her hair, making sure it looked just right. She ran her hands over the soft fabric covering her breasts, just as she heard Starfire's door open, the close.

"I hope you like it Star..." Raven whispered, as she heard footsteps down the hall. She turned to her door, bending slightly at the knee, crossing her legs. She wanted to look perfect for...

"Hi Star." Raven said, as her door opened. The orange skinned alien stepped into her room, still draped in her towel, hair soaking wet and trailing down her back.

"Raven, you look..." Starfire's mouth hung open as she stared at her purple haired friend.

"Is it...is it okay?" Raven asked, looking down at her body. She was immediately filled with embarrassment. What was she doing? Standing practically naked in front of Starfire, she felt a surge of regret.

"Raven, you look most beautiful." Starfire said softly as she stepped towards Raven. The gray skinned girl lifted her head, and locked eyes with Starfire.

"R-really?" She stuttered.

Starfire grabbed her wrist with one hand, her other hand, she gently placed over Raven's heart.

"With all my heart I do." Starfire smiled, and Raven felt her heart leap out of her chest. It would have, if Starfire's had hadn't been placed right over it.

"Thank you Sta-" but before Raven could even speak, she was silenced by starfires lips. Her eyes shot wide, her whole body went rigid as stone, as she felt Starfire's soft lips pressing against hers. After a moment, her eyes drifted shut, and her body melted into the kiss. Her hands came up from her own sides, she ran them across Starfire's hips and to her lower back. She pulled lightly, forcing Starfire's body closer to hers, the soft towel Starfire wore tickled her stomach. Starfire slowly brought her lips away from Raven's, a coy smile on her face.

"Wha..." Raven took a second to come back to reality. "What was that for?"

"Well, I understand that when humans like eachother, they put their mouths together."

Raven's heart sank slightly, a look that Starfire saw on her face.

"I...I like you too Starfire..." Raven mumbled.

Starfire lifted her hand from Raven's chest and brought it up to her chin. She lifted Raven's face up to face hers again.

"Raven, do not mistake my understanding of earth customs."

"What do you mea-" but again, Raven was silenced by Starfire's lips. Again, her whole body melted into Starfire's, she pulled again on Starfire's lower back, forcing their hips together. As she pulled, the towel that hung off of Starfire's breasts came undone, sliding off of her front. Her bare chest pressed against Raven's bra, she could feel Starfire's hard nipples against her chest.

"Raven..." Starfire moaned as she pulled back from the kiss. "...I have had a feeling for you, for a very long time. A feeling I've never felt before. A feeling..." Starfire pulled her hips slightly back from Raven's, looking down where her towel had covered.

"Down there?" Raven asked, also looking down to Starfire's crotch. Starfire just nodded, bitting her bottom lip.

"Starfire...I feel the same way." Raven whispered, as they both brought their gaze up from Starfire's crotch and back to each others eyes.

"Raven, I would like to try something." Starfire said, her voice back to being cheerful and bubbly.

"Ohhhhhkay...?" Raven said hesitantly. Before she even had time to think about Starfire's intentions, she felt as her body was lifted off the ground, and carried over to her bed. Starfire floated above Raven's large circular bed, and dropped the pale girl onto the mattress.

"Star, what are you-"

"I saw this in a movie, on the internet." Starfire said, as she slowly lowered her body down over Raven's.

"A movie...oh Star, those aren't normal mov-"

"Shhhh..." Starfire placed a single finger over Raven's lips, silencing her.

"I know what they are, Raven."

Starfire lowered her body even more, Raven could feel her body heat radiating onto her. Raven's heart beat faster than ever, her breathing labored, as Starfire lowered her body until she was laying on top of Raven. Their breasts pressed together, their stomachs lay on top of one another, Starfire's thigh pressed softly against Raven's core, which was soaking wet and more sensitive than ever.

"And trust me Raven..." Starfire whispered in the pale girls ear, before lowering her mouth down to Raven's neck. Raven sucked in through her teeth, as Starfire sucked in her pulse point with deadly accuracy. Her hips lightly bucked, her center rubbing against Starfire's firm thigh.

"I know what I'm doing..." she sucked again on the pulse point, causing Raven to again buck her hips, her wet core now soaking through her panties, leaving a small slick streak in Starfire's leg.

"I've done my research." Starfire whispered, bringing her head back up to Raven's, locking their lips together.

Raven wrapped her arms around Starfire's bare back, pulling the redhead deeper into the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for reading this far! I really hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

This next chapter may be a bit strange for those of you who haven't seen the episode "Nevermore."

Raven delves into her own subconscious mind, and talks with her 'Emoticlones' (her separate emotions, manifested as copies of herself).

If you haven't seen the episode, it's okay, but I suggest you watch it first, then this will make more sense.

I really hope you guys like this chapter!

(Big shout out to SentinalIpad for helping me come up with this idea! Props to you Babe!)

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Just calm down Raven..." she thought to herself, as she floated slightly above her bed. "...I was just one kiss."

Though she knew it was a lie. It was so much more than that. After making out for almost an hour, their bodies pressed against eachother, Starfire and Raven had both become tired, and it was Starfire who broke away.

"Good night Raven..." she had said. "I will do the dreaming tonight, with you in mind." Raven's cheeks were bright red, as the skinny alien had walked out into the hall and towards her room. Starfire was completely unphased as to the fact she was completely naked, she just waltzed down the hall and, luckily, no one had seen her, Terra and Jynx were nowhere to be found, as were the boys.

"Just...just breath." Raven whispered to herself, her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap. As she did after all...stressful, situations, she decided that meditating was her best bet. She had removed her soiled panties and bra, she floated above her bed completly naked.

Her chest gently heaved, as she breathed in deeply, her breasts lifting up, them down as she exhaled.

"Breathe." She said softly letting out a breath. She did her best to clear her mind, even though thoughts to Starfire raced through it. She had no idea what to make of it all. She needed help. And she knew the only place to get help was from herself.

Actually, her-selves.

Floating above the bed, she drew herself deeper into her mind, into the black void. She breathed in, and out, drawing herself into her own little world.

Her own dimension, where she kept her emotions.

Her emoticlones.

With her eyes shut, she drew in one last breath, and as she exhaled, her mind was teleported into her own dimension.

Her subconscious self materialized onto a large meteor like rock, floating in a void of space. Though instead of it being barren, it appeared that her emoticlones had made themselves a home. Well, it was more like a large room, with no walls. But it had many furnishings, a couch and a table, a tv and a bed, a boxing sandbag, a kitchen, a bookshelf full of books, basically something for every part of her subconscious self.

"Raven!" Came her own voice, though it was from one of her clones. "You're here!"

As (the real) Raven looked over, she saw it was her own image in a pink cloak greeting her.

"Hi Happiness." She said as she floated towards the furnished area.

"Sup bitch." Said Rage, as she threw a slew of punches at the punching bag.

"Dude, why are you naked?" Rage asked.

"Yea it's...I mean it's okay I guess..." Timid said soflty, curled up on the end of the couch in a gray robe.

Raven looked down, and realized that, even in her mind, she was still naked. Embarrassed (even though it was herself that was seeing her) she materialized some clothes on. Instead of a robe, she materialized sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Thats better." Rage said as she threw another punch at the sandbag. Instead of her red robe, Rage wore a red sports bra and red spanks.

"What are you doing in here?" Happiness asked, as Raven floated over.

"Well, I..." Raven blushed, brushing a strand of purple hair behind her ear. "...I need some advice."

"Oh, I can help with that." Knowledge said, removing her glasses. She sat in a large armchair by the bookshelf, wearing a yellow robe.

"Let's all help!" Happiness Shouted. "Come on everyone, let's help ourself out." Happiness gestured, and all of Raven's emotions got up from where they were and floated over to the couch. Like magic, another couch formed, while the rest of the room faded away, leaving two couches in an L shape, with a single chair in front of them. Raven sat down in the chair, while all her emoticlones took seats on the couch. Timid sat on the end of the couch, with her knees hugging her chest. On the other end of the couch sat Rage, still sweating from her boxing practice. In between them sat Happiness, with a huge smile on her face. To both Rage's and Timid's dismay, she had her arms wrapped around them both, pulling them in tight.

On the other couch sat Knowlage, Laziness, and and Bravery. Sloth sat in Lazy's lap, and was gently snoring(Yea, sloth and lazy are best friends). Sitting on the 'floor' between the couches, was Passion, who was beaming at Raven.

"So, what brings you into the deepest reaches of your mind?" Knowlage asked, placing her glasses in her lap.

"Yea, and can you hurry up? You interu..." Lazy's mouth opened wide as she yawned. "...interrupted my nap."

"Oh be nice Lazy. Raven must have something important to ask. Go ahead, ask away!" Shouted Bravery.

"Okay." Raven's heart (subconscious heart) beat fast. She didn't even know why she was nervous to talk to herselfs. Though she was always her won worst critic.

"So, today, Starfire and I...Well, we hung out all day, and it was great." She could feel her palms getting sweaty. How was that even possible in her subconscious?

"And everything was going great. We laughed, we ate, we even hugged. But then..."

"Did she hit ya?!" Shouted Rage, sitting bolt upright. "I'll come out and hit a bitch!"

"No, Rage, Jesus, it's not like that." Raven said. "It's just that...we'll, we kissed."

"Oooooohhh." All the Ravens cooed simultaneously.

"Starfire kissed you?" Happiness asked with a huge smile. "That's amazing!"

"Yea, you'd think that..." Raven looked down to the floor, her cheeks as red as Rage's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Asked timid "Did she not like the kiss? I knew it, she doesn't like us..." timid trailed off.

"No, that's just it." Raven reassured them. "I think...I think she really likes me."

"Then kiss her again, what's the issue, are you a pussy?" Asked Rage.

"Rage! Be nice to yourself." Shouted happiness. Rage hugged and crossed her arms, leaning back into the couch.

"So she likes you, that's amazing! What did you come here for then?" Asked Happiness.

"Well, I mean, I really like her too. And I just...Well I don't want to screw it up."

"And you're asking us for...?" Asked Knowlage.

"Just...tell me what I should do." Raven asked.

"Take her on a date!" Shouted Happiness.

"Toss her against the wall, kiss her brains out." Chimed in Rage.

"Tell her you really like her, and you think she's sexy as fuck!" Shouted Bravery.

"Read her a poem." Knowledge said softly.

"Maybe...maybe just hold her hand, I don't know..." Timid said quietly.

"Do nothing, that's what I'd do..." Lazy said with a yawn, her head softly collapsing onto Sloth's.

As all of her emotions argued amongst themselves, Rage nearly punching Knowlage, Happiness trying to break them up. Knowlage rubbed her temples, while timid hid her face under her cloak. Raven watched as all her emotions unfolded, growing more nervous than ever.

But then, another emoticlone spoke up, one who hadn't spoke yet. She slowly stood up from the floor, her purple robe swaying in a windless breeze. In a calm, yet commanding voice, Passion spoke up.

"Everyone-" as she spoke, all other emotions grew quiet.

"I think this is my domain." She said, silencing all other emotions. She floated towards Raven, and gestured her to stand.

"Come with me, let's talk."

Raven stood up from her chair, and followed Passion as they floated away from the 'room', leaving all other emotions behind. The floated through the void to a completly different asteroid. As they came down to the surface, a large bed materialized. Passion floated her body down, sitting cross legged on the end of the bed. Raven did the same, sitting towards the middle of the cushy mattress.

"So, tell me what happened?" Passion asked.

"Well, Starfire had just-"

"Ah, actually..." Passion interrupted Raven, lifting up her hand. "...before you continue..."

Passion waved her hand, and within a second, both her and Raven were completely naked.

Raven quickly covered her nipples with one arm, her other hand cupped her womanhood.

"Passion, what the-"

"Raven, come on." Passion chuckled, her breasts softly bouncing as she laughed. "I'm literally you. It's nothing you've never seen before."

Raven, embarrassed at the realization, slowly brought her hands away from her body and down to her sides. "I...You're right."

"Of course I'm right." Passion giggled. "Now, on to Starfire..."

Raven recalled the events of the day to her subconscious self. How she had gotten horny seeing Starfire in lingerie, how she had gotten wet when Starfire kissed her cheek, how she had masterbated thinking about Starfire's naked body...

"Oh, so that's what I felt." Passion giggled. "I thought I felt my core quiver."

"Yea, that was..." Raven blushed, a smile crept to her lips.

"Hot? Of course it was! Starfire is a babe." Passion laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't make a move sooner."

"I...I never thought she liked me. I mean I knew she liked me, but..."

"Not like that, I get it. That's just Timid..." Passion nudged her head towards the other meteor where the other emotions were. "She gets the better of you sometimes."

"Yea, she does...but then, Starfire actually kissed me." Raven's cheeks grew red again, her womanhood growing warm. "And, I mean, she was naked, her body pressed up against mine..." her nipples grew hard, she could feel herself getting horny again.

"Raven..." Passion leaned forward, placing her hands on Raven's thighs, where her legs met her hips, her thumbs dangerously close to Raven's warm core.

"You're in love with Starfire."

"No I'm not." Raven chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm not in...oh my god..."

Passion chuckled, softly squeezing Raven's thighs, her thumbs pressing down close to Raven's warmth.

"Yes, you are. I know, because...well, I'm you."

"What do I do?" Raven asked, her heart beating faster.

"Well, for starters..." Passion smiles, her hands inching closer, Raven shuddered as Passion's thumbs gently touched her soft lips. "You need to kiss her again. Like you did before, but..." her hands pressed further, gently pulling Raven's legs apart, exposing her core.

"...you need to really be with her."

"Passion, what are you-"

"Hey, I'm you, remember?" Passion chuckled, pushing Raven's legs completely apart. "Think of this as..." Passion's head tilted slightly to the side, a sly grin across her lips.

"Think of this as...instructions."

Passion leaned her body forward, her head hovering less than an inch in front of Raven's. So close, Raven could feel Passion's warm breath on her nose.

"Pay attention." Passion whispered, as she lowered her head down to Raven's chest. Raven's head fell back, as Passion soflty suckled on Raven's tit. Passion brought a hand up from Raven's thigh, and began to knead her other breast. Raven felt another wave of heat rush to her core, she could feel her lips starting to leak the sweet wetness. Passion gently ran her teeth over Raven's nipple, bitting down on her tit, while her other hand more firmly squeezed her other nipple. Raven sucked in through her teeth, whining in the pleasurable pain. Passion quickly switched, now sucking on Raven's other breast, moving her other hand to Raven's opposite tit. Raven's hips began to gyrate, as she brought her own hand down to her core. She slowly rubbed her wetness as Passion sucked and kneaded her breasts. Wave after wave of electric list rushed through her body.

Passion withdrew her head and hand from Raven's chest, leaving her nipples puffy and erect, sensitive to even the slightest breeze. Passion grabbed Raven's hands, and pushed them away from her core, and to her sides.

"What are-"

"Just remember what I do, you'll need it." Passion said with a smile.

Before Raven could even argue, Passions body flew downward, her head thrusting between Raven's legs. Her eyes shot wide, as she felt a tongue immediately enter inside of her wet core. Her thighs clamped down onto Passions head, but Passion was already hard at work. Her tongue was incredibly agile, writhing around inside of Raven's core walls. Raven's body fell backwards into the bed, her whole self shaking. She reached up and grabbed her own breasts, squeezing and kneading her boobs.

"Fuck me..." she moaned. Passion drew her head back an inch, and giggled.

"Well, I am you, so..."

Raven giggled, then quickly gasped in air as Passion's tongue returned inside her. She felt her walls pulsating, a warmth rushing down to her insides. She felt as Passions tongue seemed to do the impossible, twisting and turning like it was a tiny tornado. Her hips gyrated and she pressed herself harder against Passion's head.

"Fuck...wow, I must be...good at this..." Raven moaned as her hips gyrated, she wrapped her legs around Passion's head. She squeezed her thighs tightly, forcing her subconscious's face deep into her own throbbing pussy.

"Fuuuuuck...I'm...gonna..."

But just as she felt a rush of heat begin to make its way to her core, her legs collapsed in on themselves. Surprised by the absence of skull between her legs, her body shot upright. Passion hovered at the end of the bed, fully cloaked, and laughing.

"What the...what the fuck..." Raven mumbled, still out of breath. "I was about to-"

"I know." Passion interrupted, giggling. "But you want to save yourself for Starfire."

Raven sat, panting and breathing heavily. Her subconscious floated above the bed until she was over Raven's naked body. Raven looked up into the emoticlones purple eyes.

"And you're right, you are good at this. You should know, I'm you." Passion giggled.

"But how will I-"

"You'll know how." Passion giggled, placing her hand on Raven's chest, between her breasts. "Now, I think you should get back to reality. You know what to do."

Before Raven could even argued, she felt the hand press hard onto her chest. Within a split second, she was teleported out of her subconscious mind and back to reality. As her eyes opened, she let out a yelp as she felt her body falling. She had been meditating, hovering over her bed. But now, coming out of her meditation, she fell out of the air, and onto her mattress. She fell flat on her back, and the air escaped her lungs.

She immediately giggled, as she felt the air coming back to her lungs. As she placed her hands on her stomach, she felt the rumbling bellow. Her hands traced down to her lips, which were sensitive and soaking wet. In her subconscious, and in reality, she had become very very horny. Her thighs had small slick spots near her core, and her lips were nearly dripping.

She lay on the bed, naked, exhausted, and nearly out of breath. A sexual workout in her mind was a real workout in reality. 'Good to know' she thought with a chuckle.

Without even nothing to put clothes on, or even clean herself up, Raven turned her body to its side, and felt sleep doming upon her.

"Oh Starfire..." she whispered, as her eyes drifted shut. "You have no idea what you're in for..."

She fell asleep with Starfire plaguing her mind. Tomorrow, she was going to do something she had never done. She was going to take the initiative, she was going to approach Starfire first.

And thanks to, well, herself, she knew just what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Friend Raven, you should join us in the water, it is most pleasant!"

While the boys of Titan tower were, yet again, occupying themselves with video games and junk food, the girls had all decided to go to the beach below Titan tower. Jynx and Terra were playing catch with a frisbee, while Starfire had waded waist deep into the water. Raven however, was hiding underneath an oversized umbrella. Though she did enjoy the view of jump city, she didn't enjoy the bright sunlight. Normally she would've said no to the outing, and his in her room. But the prospect of seeing Starfire, in a skimpy swimsuit, was something she just couldn't pass up.

Starfire wore a bright purple two piece swimsuit, that hugged her body like it was painted in. Raven couldn't help but stare, as Starfire frolicked in the ocean, jumping up and down. Her swim bottoms rode up between her orange asscheeks, and every time she hopped, her breasts bounded up and down. Raven was glad she was hiding under the umbrella, in her one piece swimsuit with a black towel wrapped around her body. This way, no one would see how rock hard her nipples were.

"Please Raven, it is so fun in the water!" Starfire shouted.

"No, thanks though..." Raven shouted from under the umbrella. "...I'm fine here."

Starfire forced a sarcastic frown, causing Raven to giggle quietly. Starfire quickly smiled back, and continued to frolic in the ocean waves. Raven watched in admiration, as the waves gently lapped against Starfire's body. Every wave that approached her, she hopped slightly, causing her ample breasts and buttocks to jiggle. Raven could feel herself growing hot, as she watched Starfire play in the waves. Every wave, soaking her body. Her orange skin glistened with the salty moisture. Her thighs flexed, her abs tightened, Raven felt waves of heat rushing between her legs.

"You know..." came a voice startling Raven. "...you would have fun out there with her."

Jynx plopped down next to Raven underneath the shade of the umbrella, tossing the frisbee aside. Jynx wore a two piece swimsuit that was dark purple, with lighter pink around the seams. She sat cross legged next to Raven.

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "I'm okay, she probably doesn't-"

"Want you out there?" Jynx interrupted, chuckling. "Rae, of course she does, look at her."

Both Raven and Jynx looked out into the water. As waves rushed towards Starfire, she playfully splashed the oncoming water into the air, letting the small droplets rain down onto her, giggling as she did.

"Besides, I'm sure after that kiss, she wants to spend more time with you."

Raven felt her chest tighten, as all the air escaped her lungs.

"H-how do you know...did she tell you?" Raven stuttered.

"Of course she did!" Jynx laughed, leaning back and propping herself up in the sand. "Hell she would hardly shut up about it. After she left your room, I saw her walking down the hall."

"Was she-" Raven spoke, but was interrupted again.

"Still naked? Yea, as the day she was born." Jynx laughed. "I thought you two had...you know, bow chicka wow wow..."

Though Raven was mortified that someone else knew about her kiss, she couldn't help but giggle at Jynx. It was nice to have someone else in the tower that was exposed to the darker side of magic, someone Raven could relate to.

"N-no, n-nothing like that happened."

"I figured. Of course I had to ask her why she was naked, and she told me she had just showered and she left her towel in your room. And oh my god she would not stop talking about how you an her kissed."

"Wha...what did she say?" Raven asked, semi-mortified of the answer.

"Raven..." Jynx placed a comforting hand in Raven's thigh. "...she told me that she felt like she was, how did she say it...leaking? Between her legs?"

"Oh my god." Raven couldn't help but giggle, and neither could Jynx. The both laughed for a second, Starfire was never one for subtlety.

"Raven, Starfire really likes you. I mean, she wouldn't...do that, if she didn't. You should definitely talk to her about it."

"I don't know...I don't want to screw it up. I can't lose her..." Raven's heart sank for a moment, but Jynx gently squeezed her thigh, and looked over to her, her pink eyes meeting Raven's purple.

"Can I tell you something? But you can't tell the guys." Jynx said soflty, almost a whisper.

Raven nodded, and leaned in closer.

"Well, for the last few nights, I've...Terra and I..." Jynx trailed off, her once grayish cheeks glowing red.

"Wait, you and Terra?" Raven asked in a hushed tone. Jynx nodded, blushing even harder. "When?"

"A couple weeks ago, we were watching a scary movie in the lounge. 'IT' I think. And every time she got scared, she jumped a little closer to me. About halfway through the movie, she was sitting right next to me. Well, when the clown jumped out from behind a wall, she screamed, and hopped into my lap, wrapping her arms around me. I played it cool, but I knew that I couldn't keep it up forever. A few more scares, and her face was buried in my shoulder. I kissed the top of her blonde head, and told her it would be okay. Then, she brought her head up from my neck, and just kissed me."

"She kissed you?" Raven asked, stunned.

"I know right?" Jynx chuckled. "After that, we kissed more, and we've made out every night since. Sometimes I sneak to her room, sometimes she sneaks to mine. Last night, when Starfire waltzed naked into the hall, that's when I was sneaking back to my room. I thought I had been caught. Turns out it was me doing the catching of sneaking."

The both chuckled, thankful that they both had shed some weight from their secrets. As the laughed, Terra walked up to the umbrella, wearing a white bikini top and tan bottoms. She sat down a few inches in front of Jynx. It may have been from the sun, or maybe because she was blushing, but her cheeks were bright red.

"Hey Rae...Hey Jynx..." she stuttered. Jynx giggled, placing her hand firmly on Terras skinny thigh.

"Terra, Raven knows. I told her."

"You did?" Terras eyes lit up. "Oh thank god, I didn't think I could keep up the charade!"

Quick as a flash, Terra lept forward, pouncing onto Jynx. The pale girl fell backwards onto the sand, as Terra straddled her waist, sitting on top of her lap.

"Go talk to Starfire Raven." Terra said as she sat atop Jynx, holding the witches hands above her pink hair. "Jynx and I have...business to take care of."

Jynx giggled, and Raven quickly stood up and walked out of the shaded area. A blur of blonde hair rushed downwards, as Terra furiously attacked Jynx's lips. Not that it wasn't hot, because it was, but Raven didn't want to sit awkwardly as the two girls kissed right next to her. Reluctantly, Raven walked towards the ocean, feeling the small granules of sand between her toes as she walked. The sun beat down on her gray skin, but as she walked towards Starfire, dancing in the waves, it wasn't the sun that made her heat up.

"Raven!" Starfire Shouted, beaming at the gray girl. "You have decided to join me in the water?"

"Yea..." Raven muttered, brushing a strand of purple hair behind her ear. As she stepped forward, she felt the warm ocean water lap over her feet, up to her calfs. "Star, can we...can we talk?"

"Of course." Starfire smiled, reaching forward and extending her hand. Reluctantly, Raven took it. Starfire laced her fingers in with Raven's, and she turned to walk them down the beach. The stepped slightly out of the water, but still in the moist sand, and they walked down the beach. Raven could faintly see bodies writhing underneath the umbrella, she was glad she had left the new couple behind. But she was scared to death of talking to Starfire.

"What would you like to talk about?" Starfire said cheerfully, gently swinging their interlocked hands as they walked down the beach, leaving a trail of footprints behind them.

"Well, it's about...last night..." Raven stuttered.

"Oh yes, that was most fun." Starfire chirped. "You were most excellent at the kissing of the mouths."

"T-thanks..." Raven could feel her cheeks growing hot. "I just...Star I..." Raven couldn't seem to get the words out. She stopped in her tracks, causing Starfire to gently tug in her arm. The orange girl turned to face Raven.

"Friend Raven, what is wrong?"

"That's just it Star..." Raven mumbled, looking slightly downwards towards Starfire's feet.

"I love being your friend, it means everything to me. But...but after that kiss, the way you made me feel...Starfire, I want..." Raven could feel tears forming in her eyes. This was it, this is how she would lose her best friend. Starfire liked the kiss, but that's all it was, just one kiss. Raven felt as the salty drops rolled down her cheeks. But instead of Starfire running away, she felt a hand underneath her chin, lifting her face up from the ground. Her eyes locked with Starfire's, who had a smile on her lips. A genuine, caring, loving smile.

"Raven, I enjoyed kissing you, not because of the kissing, but because it was with you. I do not need the day of Blorthog or tinnabula bells to show that to you." Starfire Rachel forward, and took Raven's other hand, drawing her body closer, so close that their breasts were nearly touching.

"Raven, you make my heart beat like it never has, and you make in between my legs warm and wet like I've never felt. And ever since last night, I have thought of little else than to kiss you again."

"R-really?" Raven stuttered, taken aback by what she was hearing. Starfire pulled Raven's hands firmly, forcing the gray girls body against hers. Starfire reached her hands around Raven's back, and smacked them onto her gray asscheeks with a resounding smack. Raven let out a small welp of suprise, as her body was pulled tightly against Starfire's. Through the bikini top, she felt Starfire's hard nipples poking her in the chest, Starfire's leg forced its way between Raven's, putting soft pressure in her damp core. Raven moaned at the contact, and Starfire smiled.

"I would very much like to kiss you again. Would that be good?"

"Starfire, nothing would make me hap-"

But before Raven could finish, Starfire's lips descended upon hers. Raven's hands drifted to Starfire's lower back, she pulled on the slightly taller girl, forcing her body close and her lips deeper into the kiss. Raven's tongue gently grazed along Starfire's bottom lip, and she could feel Starfire smile into the kiss, as her lips parted allowing Raven entry. Raven's tongue slid into Starfire mouth, and their tongues danced against eachother, exchanging saliva as they kissed.

Raven's hips slowly gyrated as she rubbed herself against Starfire's thigh. She pressed her thigh against Starfire's womanhood, giving her the same pleasure as she herself was feeling. Starfire moaned into Raven's mouth, a surge of pleasure rushed through her as she pressed her body forward onto Raven's leg.

As the girls furiously kissed, their bodies lashing against one another, they felt the sand leaving their feet, as the began to hover in the air. Both girls simultaneously broke from the kiss, and giggled as they floated inches above the ground.

"Well, this is..." Raven panted.

"Sexy?" Starfire giggled, Raven's cheeks blushed.

"Yea, more than I ever hoped."

"Raven, would you...care to take this elsewhere?" Starfire asked. Raven's heart skipped a beat.

She dreamt about this, hoped it would happen. But never in a million years did she think it really would. But now, here she was, with Starfire's body pressed up against hers. And it was Starfire who was making the move.

"Y-you want to..." Raven stuttered.

Starfire just smiled a coy, sultry smile.

"Yes, I very much do." Starfire smiled, gently squeezing Raven's asscheeks.

"I...I do to Star..." Ravens heart was thumping hard in her chest. She wasn't sure if she was ready for what was about to happen, but she knew that she was about to find out."

"Your room, or mine?"

"Mhmmm..." Starfire hummed.

"Yours. I do not think anyone ever disturbs you, no one will come knocking upon our...how do earth people say it..."

"Let's just go to my room...I'll tell you about it when we get there." Raven smiled, and Starfire did too in response.

The girls floated away from the beach, leaving Jynx and Terra alone to do...whatever they were doing. Their bodies flew effortlessly up the side of Titan tower, until they reached the window that Raven knew was hers. With a wave, a black mist appeared over her window, making it possible for them to float through. Their bodies wafted into the bedroom, and the black mist disappeared. As Raven's feet torched down to the ground, she waved her hand, shutting the curtains, leaving the room in near blackness.

"Starfire, I..." Raven spoke, but as she did, she felt hands grip her shoulders, and before she had time to think, her body was lifted off the ground, and thrown. She landed on her soft mattress bouncing slightly. She shifted her body so she was laying in her back, and before she knew it, Starfire had pounced onto her, straddling her thighs. She felt Starfire's hand on her chest, as the orange skinned girl tightly gripped the swimsuit fabric.

Effortlessly, as if it was tissue paper, Starfire pulled hard and ripped the swimsuit off of Raven's body, leaving her gray body completely bare.

"Star, I-" but she couldn't speak, Starfire's hand quickly covered Raven's lips. A soft green glow dimly lit the room, as a ball of energy formed around Starfire's hand. With one hand covering Raven's mouth, she used the other to first rip her bikini top off, tossing it aside, then her bottoms, just as effortlessly ripped away from her body. Raven could feel Starfire's warm wet core against her thighs, and her own core pulsated in response.

"I do remember what the earth people call this now..." Starfire whispered. Her voice was different, a tone that Raven had never heard from her before. Not joy or happiness, or even excitement. It had a low, deep grumble, in a way that it almost seemed like she was hissing the words.

Starfire

Was

Hungry.

With one hand, Starfire held Raven's wrists above her head, pinning them down to the bed. Her other hand shot down between Raven's legs. The purple haired girl gasped as Starefire slipped a finger inside her soaking wet pussy.

"They call this fucking."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I really hope you guys/gals like this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. i really like to see it when its Starfire who takes the initiative, so this was really fun for me.**

**please comment, review, PM me, i love to hear any feedback you have!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sta...Star..." Raven moaned, as she felt her wet core tight against the aliens finger.

"Do you like this Raven?" Starfire whispered, her voice filled with lust. She slowly began to wag her finger in a beckoning motion inside Raven's core. Raven felt as a surge of heat rushed through her body.

"I...I do...fuck..." Raven moaned, Starfire smiled as she brought her head down to Raven's chest. Starfire smiled softly, before taking one of Raven's already hard nipples into her mouth. Raven gasped through her teeth, as the orange skinned girl began to lightly nibble on her erect tit. Starfire still maintained her grip on Raven's wrists, pinning them to the mattress above Raven's head. Raven's hips began to buck, forcing herself onto Starfire's hand, her finger pushing deeper inside.

Starfire forced her thigh against her own hand, adding even more pressure to Raven's pussy. Starfires palm pressed down hard on Raven's clit, as she slid another finger inside Raven's core.

"Starfire...keep going..." Raven moaned, feeling as her core began to tighten, waves of heat rushing between her legs. Starfire released Raven's tit from her mouth, with a soft pop.

"You are going to arrive?" Starfire asked. Had she not been so overwhelmingly horny, Raven would've laughed.

"I'm...I'm gonna..." Raven groaned, her hips bucking harder, her whole body writhing. Starfire maintained her grip, and began to pump her fingers faster and faster inside Raven's dripping pussy.

"I would like you to arrive for me Raven." Starfire moaned sensually. "I want your arrival juices on me."

"I'm...I'm..." Raven moaned louder, feeling her core tighten, gripping down on Starfire's fingers. Her body bucked, as she felt herself about to explode. She couldn't help it, she couldn't stop it, she just let herself go.

"Raven, I want you to-" but Starfire was cut off, as Raven screamed. Her eyes shot wide open, glowing white, black orbs forming around her hands.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven Shouted, as hot, sticky cum erupted from her pussy. Starfire had instantly soaked, as she pulled her fingers back in surprise. No sooner had she released her grip on Raven's wrists, than she felt her own hands binded. Not by Raven's grip, but by black magic. Starfire felt as her body was lifted off the bed, magic surrounding her naked form. Raven sat up in the bed, the sheets beneath her ass soaked in her own cum. Her eyes flowed even brighter, as the orbs around her hands grew bigger, glowing black.

"Friend Ra-" Starfire wasn't allowed to finish, as a black band materialized around her mouth, silencing her. She squealed in suprise, as more bands formed around her body. Her mouth was covered, her wrists binded behind her back, as a band formed around each ankle. Her body floated weightlessly above the bed, though not by her own flight. Raven held up her hands, surrounded by magic, suspending Starfire in complete bondage.

Completely helpless.

"Rrrvvmmm!" Starfire squealed, her voice muffled by the magical bonds.

"Ffrrm Rvvmmm, wmmm rrrr yyuuuu dmmnm?!"

"Oh Starfire." Raven said, her voice echoing as if it was spoken by a dozen people.

"You have teased me for so long..." Raven's body lifted off the bed, her naked form floating in the air inches away from Starfire's.

"Wearing those tight purple outfits, hugging me...kissing me..." Raven's echoing voice lowered to a lust filled groan, as she leaned forward, licking Starfire's chest in between her breasts. Starfire squeaked a muffled squeal, as her eyes crossed, rolling slightly back. Her chest heaved as Raven slid her wet tongue up Starfire's chest, from between her breasts up to her neck, and up her chin. Raven smiled coyly, as she pulled her head back. She could see through glowing white eyes that Starfire core was dripping, soaking wet.

Starfire was ready. And gods did she look tasty.

"You have pleased me Starfire." Raven moaned, reaching a hand forward, trailing a finger over Starfire's nipple. The orange body shuddered at the touch, even bound in Raven's dark magic.

"Would you like me to please you?"

"Mmmmhmmmm." Starfire moaned, nodding her head slowly.

"Good." Raven smiled, waving her hand, forcing Starfire's body down to the bed with a thud.

"You didn't have a choice anyway."

Raven had never felt this way before. Such confidence, with nothing on her mind but Starfire. No bad thoughts plaguing her, no fears of trigon resurgent into her mind, nothing. Nothing but the orange girl in front of her, ready and willing for her. She wanted her. And Raven wanted her even more.

Raven floated down to the bed, and kneeled down near Starfire's feet. The alien was still bound with magic, with her ankles together, her hands behind her back. She lay on the mattress, lifting her head to gaze onto Raven.

"Are you ready?" Raven moaned, her eyes ceased their glow, though her magic stayed in full effect.

"Mmhmm." Starfire groaned against the magical gag.

"I don't think you are." Raven chuckled, as she waved her hand. Starfire let out a small squeak as her ankles were forced apart, spreading her legs wide open. Raven gazed between Starfire's thighs, the slick, dripping abyss in her sights.

As she stared at Starfire's pulsating core, a small voice, her own voice, whispered in the back of her head. It was Passion, speaking from the void.

"You know what to do." Passion whispered.

Raven smiled, and leaned forward, bringing her face closer to Starfire's core. Starfire shuddered, as Raven's hot breath tickled her sensitive lips. As she drew closer still, her nostrils were filled with Starfire's scent. Warm, sweet, savory. Raven's mouth watered, as she drew closer, sticking her tongue out, as she placed her lips onto Starfire's pussy, forcing her tongue inside.

Starfires hips bucked forward, forcing herself into Raven's face. Raven smiled into Starfire, and stuck her tongue out more, forcing herself deeper into Starfire. The orange girl was bound, helpless, writhing in the bed, as Raven fucked her with her mouth. Raven rocked her head side to side, she licked every inch of Starfire's inner walls. Raven moaned as her tongue tasted every sweet inch of Starfire's pussy.

"Mmmhmmm..." Starfire moaned against the magical gag.

"More?" Raven smiled, pulling her head slightly back. "You want more?"

"Hmm hmm." Starfire nodded slightly.

"As you wish, my pet." Raven smiled, waving her hand. Her head went back between Starfire's thighs, her tongue pressing once again inside Starfire's folds. As she did, more magic appeared over Starfire, like black ropes reaching out from Raven's body. Starfire watched with wide eyes, as the magical tentacles wrapped themselves around her breasts, squeezing them. Starfire squealed as the tentacles pulled on her tits, pinching her nipples. More tentacles wrapped around her waist and legs, forcing her body completely rigid. She couldn't move, she was completely helpless, and at the mercy of Raven.

Raven could feel Starfire core growing tighter around her tongue. She could feel that Starfire was getting close. The magic bonds around Starfire began to loosen, as the alien's body writhed and wriggled with approaching orgasm.

"You want to cum don't you." Raven moaned, as she slowly released Starfire from the magical bondage.

"Mhmmm" Starfire nodded quickly, still gagged by magic. Raven chuckled, waving her hand, dissolving all magic into thin air, leaving Starfire free of the bonds.

"Yes...Raven..." Starfire moaned breathlessly, still gasping for air.

"I would very much like to arrive."

"No starfire..." Raven smiled, reaching forward and grabbing Starfire's waist. She pulled hard, forcing the orange girls body up, and closer to hers. Raven forced her thigh between Starfire's leg, and Starfire's thigh placed the same in Raven. With another tug, their hips pressed firmly against eachothers, their bodies mashed together. Raven could feel Starfire's wet core leaving a streak along her leg, and she was doing the same to Starfire.

She began to rock her hips back and forth, riding Starfire's leg.

"It's called..." Raven moaned, as Starfire followed along, rubbing her pussy against Raven's thigh.

"...cumming."

The girls bodies bucked agaisnt eachother, leaving sticky slick streaks along their legs. Raven and Starfire panted, their chests heaving as their breasts mashed into each other. Faster and faster they rode eachother, until they were both close to orgasm.

"Raven...I feel...like I'm...going to..." Starfire moaned between labored breaths.

"Just do it..." Raven moaned. "Cum for me Starfire. I want your cum." Just as she spoke, Starfire's head leaned back, as her hips bucked faster than ever, her slick pussy grinding agaisnt Raven's thigh.

"I am cuming Raven!" Starfire Shouted. "I am cuming for you!" As she shouted, Raven felt a surge of heat rush down to her core, as she once again erupted white hot cum into Starfire. Starfire came at the same moment, her too exploding cum from her pussy. Their hot sex soaked eachothers pussies and legs, their lower bodies soaked in orgasm.

Their hips slowed, their bodies wriggled to a stop. Their chests heaved as they caught their breaths, even in Raven's cold room, they were soaking in sweat.

"Oh my...Starfire moaned, reaching a hand up and pushing her messed up hair behind her ears. "Raven...that was wonderf-"

Raven leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Starfire's back. She pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss, her tongue forcing itself into Starfire's mouth. Starfire melted into the kiss, her own hands reaching around and gripping Raven's asscheeks. Their tongues fought for dominance in eachothers mouths, as they pulled their bodies closer together, breasts mashing together, sensitive nipples grazing past eachothers. Their sweaty, cum soaked bodies held eachother close, as they kissed a long, deep, passionate kiss.

After a few minutes (or hours, for all they knew), Raven broke from the kiss, leaving a small trail of saliva between their lips.

"Starfire..." Raven panted. "...I...I think I..."

"Raven..." Starfire smiled, placing a chaste kiss on Raven's nose. "...you do not have to say it. I do already know."

"You...you know...what?" Raven felt her heart beating harder and faster than it had even during her orgasm.

Starfire smiled, leaning her head forward, placing her forehead against Raven's.

Gone was the lust and the hunger, now her voice was sweet and gentle, but Raven knew it was full of truth.

"I love you too Raven."

Raven felt as if her whole body melted. She pulled Starfire in for a tight hug. She couldn't stop herself from crying, tears began to roll down her cheeks, and on to Starfire's shoulder.

"Raven, is everything okay?" Starfire asked.

"Everything is perfect." Raven whispered, holding Starfire right. The orange girl smiled, bringing her hand up to gently stroke Raven's purple hair. After a few moments of weeping, Raven brought her head up from Starfire's shoulder, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We should...we should probably shower. We made kind of a mess." Raven giggled, and Starfire smiled.

"Oh I do not mind the mess. It is a showing of our deeper bond, that we may ejaculate together is a sign of much closeness."

Raven could help but laugh at Starfire's straight forward thinking. But she admired her, more than ever before.

"I...I like how we can...do that together too." Raven giggled.

"But you are right Raven. We shall shower together, as leaving ourselves in this mess may be unsanitary." Starfire giggled as she slid to the edge of the bed, putting her feet on the ground. As she tried to stand, her knees wobbled and she nearly fell to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked, as Starfire regained her balance.

"I am alright Raven. I must be weaked by the fucking."

Raven almost burst into laughter. She slid over to the edge of the bed, and slowly stood, making sure to keep her balance. Her knees, too, were weak, but Starfire held out her hand, and helped her up.

"Yea, I guess that would happen." Raven giggled, as Starfire held her hand, lacing their fingers together.

She leaned her head over, and whispered into Raven's ear.

"I guess we will get used to the weakening of the knees then."

Raven's heart fluttered, as Starfire gave a quick lick of her earlobe. Raven shivered, as she knew exactly what Starfire meant. This was not going to be the last time they did this.

"Come Raven, let us shower together. I wish to wash your body." Starfire smiled, as she began to walk them towards Raven's shower.

"No 'Friend-Raven'?" Giggled the gray girl.

Starfire giggled, lightly squeezing Raven's palm.

"We are much more than friends now." Starfire giggled, as they stepped into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raven stirred, her naked busy rustling the sheets as she turned, light piercing in beneath her eyelids. She felt the warm soft sheets tickling her naked skin, as she wriggled beneath the sheets. She brought a hand up to shield her eyes as she opened then, sunlight bleeding in from the curtains. She twisted her body, as she was about to get up to shut the curtains. But something stopped her, held her back, a resistance on her other arm.

It was then she realized the warmth. Her bed was usually cold, the sheets like a soft breeze against her skin. But now, even naked in her bed, she felt warm, cozy. She glanced over to see what was holding her arm back, the source of the resistance holding her in the bed.

It was Starfire. Still fast asleep, and alothough covered by the black satin sheets, Raven knew that she was naked. Her heart skipped a beat, as she gazed upon the naked alien girl in her bed.

"Holy shit..." Raven though, eyes wide as she drank in Starfire's beauty. "...we must've slept together after the shower."

The shower. After their sexual play the night before, Raven and Starfire had shared a shower together. She must've been so exhausted that Starfire had spent the night in Raven's bed. Raven's arm was pinned underneath Starfire's shoulders. Not only had they slept together, they had cuddled.

"How can I not remember..." Raven thought. Then her eyes grew wide, a smile crept across her lips. "...oh, I remember."

The shower. Starfire, as she wanted, had washed Raven. The goth girl remembered now, how Starfire had run her soapy hands gently down Raven's body, how her gentle fingers caressed Raven's every curve, how she had taken extra care to wash Raven's asscheeks, kneading and massaging them. Then she moved up to the breasts, where she gently squeezed Raven's nipples, getting her horny all over again. They had kissed underneath the steamy hot water, then moved back to the bed after drying off. They made out for over an hour, tongues dancing in eachothers mouths, naked bodies pressed against one another, before falling asleep in eachothers arms.

Raven smiled, staring down at the beautiful girl she had spent the night with. Though she wished she could spend an eternity laying next to Starfire, she was desperately in need of a drink. She bit her bottom lip, being super careful as not to wake Starfire, as she slowly began to pull her arm out from under Starfire's neck. Starfire rustled slightly as Raven pulled, but she didn't wake. Slowly Raven pulled her arm out, her fingers grazed past Starfire's neck, until she was free. Starfire rustled beneath the sheets, slightly turning. Raven paused in fear she had woken the red haired alien, her heart racing. Starfire let out a sleepy groan, but didn't wake up.

Raven let out a sigh of relief and, not wanting to wake her, floated above the bed, her body hovering towards her closet. She quietly grabbed a robe and threw it over her shoulders. She took one quick glance back to the bed, smiling as she saw Starfire's naked body laying in her bed.

"What have I gotten myself in to" Raven whispered, giggling to herself. She made her body translucent, and floated through the wall and into the hallway. Once out of her room, she fully materialized, and walked towards the common area, making sure to cover her naked body with her robe. She strolled into the kitchen area where (unfortunately) most of the Titans were.

"What up Rae?" Beast boy shouted cheerfully, as he woofed down a plate over vegan bacon.

"You look like you slept well."

"Girl you look like you slept for a year." Cyborg chimed in from across the table, as he used a screwdriver to tighten something in her mechanical arm. Beast boy wore sweats and a t-shirt, while cyborg wore pajama bottoms (Raven wasn't sure why, his whole body was metal, he didn't need clothes)

While robin, who was grabbing a protein shake out of the fridge, was already dressed in his green tight pants and red top, along with black mask.

"You do look like you got a good nights sleep Raven. Excellent." Robin said as he chugged down the protein shake.

"Wha-What are you all doing up so early?" Raven asked. Beast boy chuckled a high pitch laugh.

"Raven, it's like, 9am." He chuckled.

"Damn girl, you slept like the dead." Cyborg laughed, as he clamped down the metal portion of his arm that he had been working on.

"Alright, you guys ready to go?" Robin asked.

"Dude, I'm still in my PJs!" Beast boy shouted.

"Well get ready little man, we gotta get going." Cyborg chuckled, getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked, thankful that the guys would be leaving soon.

"Got a call, Cinderblock is destroying a construction site about 50 miles outside of Gotham." Robin said, as cyborg and beast boy ran off to their rooms to change.

"You could come if you want?"

"Nah, I think...I think I'll stay here, hold down the fort." Raven have a small smile, which Robin returned.

"Well, if anything happens, just give us a call. We'll be a few hours, nothing we can't handle."

"Have a good mission." Raven waved, as robin walked down the hall to the tower elevator. A few moments later, beast boy and cyborg rushed out of their room and to the elevator. They both gave quick waves, as the elevator doors shut.

"I thought they'd never leave." Raven mumbled, as she strolled over to the kitchen. She opened up the fridge door, and peered inside. Protein drinks, vegan chicken, leftover pizza. Nothing really to eat.

"Nothing to eat huh?" Came a voice from behind the fridge door. Raven stood back up and shut the door, to see Terra in a pair of shirt short pajamas, with a black crop top tshirt, leaving her white belly exposed.

"Oh, h-hi Terra. No, not re-"

"I heard you got plenty to eat last night." Terra playfully giggled, as she walked behind Raven, jumping up to sit on the kitchen table.

"What?! What do you mean by tha-"

"Oh come one Rae. You really think we didn't hear? I mean even through the thick metal walls, Jynx and I could both hear you and Starfire going at it last night." Terra laughed.

Raven's face turned beet red, as her heart beat thumped hard in her chest.

"Terra, I...I'm sorry if we kept you up." Raven turned her red face to the ground out of utter embarrassment.

"Kept is up?! Dude, Jynx and I got so turned on from that!" Terra chuckled loudly, as Raven's eyes grew wide.

"What?" Raven was taken aback.

"Yea, me and Jynx were just snuggled up, and we heard Starfire and you screaming your brains out. I mean, we got so horny just listening, we fucked too! I'm surprised you didn't hear us." Terra laughed, as Raven's face grew even redder.

"You two...did it last night?" Raven asked.

"Yea we did." Came a voice from the hall. Raven looked over, and her jaw dropped. Walking down the hall and into the kitchen was Jynx. With absolutely nothing on at all. She walked into the kitchen completely naked, and like it was nothing at all, gave Terra a quick kiss on the cheek, and shoved Raven out of the way to get into the fridge.

"What up Rae?" Jynx said nonchalantly as she searched the fridge.

"Jynx, you're...you're naked." Raven mumbled, still in disbelief of what she was seeing. Though she thought it might've just been shock, she could feel between her legs growing hotter.

"Yea, what of it." Jynx chuckled, as she pulled one of Robins protein shakes from the fridge, cracking it open.

"I was just telling Raven about how we heard her last night." Terra smiled, and Jynx chuckled.

"Oh yea. Man you and Star?! That shit was hot. I'm getting wet just thinking about it!" Jynx laughed.

"Guys, seriously, it's nothing..." Raven mumbled. Now not only was she embarrassed for herself, but she felt a rush of guilt. What had she just put Starfire through.

"I mean I heard you shout that azamath metro zin-thing, I thought you were in a fight. But after I heard the moaning, shit I knew what was going on." Terra chuckled, as Jynx plopped her naked ass on the table next to Terras.

The black magic binds. Raven had practically forced Starfire into them. She had done whatever she wanted, with no regard to what Starfire actually wanted. She didn't even come up with a safe word. Her face grew gaunt and pale as she came to the realization that, even though she had liked it, she had taken advantage of Starfire.

"I...I gotta go...take care of something." Raven mumbled, as she started to walk out of the kitchen.

"You go girl. And don't mind keeping us up!" Shouted Terra.

"Yea, we like it!" Shouted Jynx. Both girls giggled, their voices fading as Raven walked down the hall to her door.

"Just apologize." Raven whispered to herself. "She liked it, right? So there shouldn't be anything to apologize for? No, you still need to apologize. I mean, you took advantage of her, what if she feels violated..."

Raven fought with the voices in her head as she walked down the hall, finally reaching her door. She stood at the closed door for a moment, breathed in deeply, then exhaled.

"Just...tell her how you feel. She'll understand."

Raven took another deep breath, and stepped towards the door. It slid open, and she stepped inside.

"Starfire, I...Starfire?"

It was then Raven noticed that her bed was empty. Where Starfire once was, just a mess of sheets crumpled on the mattress lay empty.

She took another step into her room, before feeling a presence behind her.

"Good morning Raven." Came Starfire voice. But not a sweet warm good morning. Her voice had returned to the tone from the night before. Lustful, sexual, hungry. Raven gasped in as she felt Starfire's hands on her shoulders, quickly pulling the robe down off of her body, leaving her naked.

"Sta-" Raven began, but her voice caught, as she felt Starfire's hands grip her wrists tightly, pulling them together. Just as quickly, she heard two metallic clinks, and she felt cold steel in her wrists. Starfire doin her around, so now Raven was facing her. Starfires eyes were but narrow slits, and her lips were pulled to a seductive smile. Starfire clinked the metal devices around Raven's wrists, binding her.

"I have been waiting for you to return." Starfire groaned lustfuly. "I bought these on the internet." She gripped Raven's hands tightly, the handcuffs clinking on her wrists.

"Starfire, I-"

"Do not speak." Starfire smiled, bringing a hand up to Raven's lips.

"Last night, you used you magic to keep me in binds." Starfire smiled, reaching behind her back, and pulled something out Raven had never seen.

"Now, I wish to return the favor."

Before Raven had a chance to speak, Starfire brought the red rubber ball up to her mouth, and forced it between her lips. Raven slightly gaged as her jaw was forced open, her teeth clamping down in the red gag ball. Starfire dropped Raven's wrists, and stepped behind her to attach the strap of the gag behind Raven's head. The gray skinned girl was so taken aback, she didn't have the thought to resist. Nor did she want to. She felt waves of heat rushing down to her core, her thighs beginning to moisten as her womanhood dripped.

With the gag securely fastened in her mouth, and the handcuffs binding her wrists, Starfire returned to Raven's front, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Last night, I was your, how do the earth people say...pet?" She chuckled, as Raven felt her pussy throbbing.

"Now, you are mine."

Starfire smiled, before grabbing a pair of panties up from the floor, and wrapping them around Raven's head, covering her eyes. Raven moaned in pleasure, as she felt Starfire's body press against hers, her firm breasts and hard nipples pressing into her chest.

"It is my turn to play with you now.

.

.

.

"Ommph mmmm guuuddd!" Raven screamed agsint the gag, as Starfire buried her face deeper into Raven's pussy. Raven had her hands firmly planted on Starfire's head, the metal handcuffs clinking as the orange alien's skull bobbed between Raven's thighs.

Raven felt her core tightening around Starfire's tounge, waves of heat and hot sticky sex began to rush down between her legs.

"Mmm ggnnnn cmmmm!" Raven screamed against the gag, as Starfire tongue danced inside her throbbing pussy. Starfire pulled her head back, a trail of saliva and sex dropped from her lips.

"I do not want you to arrive yet Raven." Starfire smiled, her cheeks slick with Raven's juices. She pulled herself away from Raven, and off of the bed. "I have another internet item that I have purchased. You will wait here."

Starfire smiled as she slid off of the bed, and walked towards the door.

"Ommm cmmm nnnnn!" Raven groaned, frustrated that she was kept from her orgasm.

"Do not worry Raven..." Starfire smiled a coy smile. "...you will like it. I do promise."

.

.

.

"So do you think those two are a thing now?" Terra asked, as Jynx walked over to the trash can to throw away Robins protein smoothie bottle.

"What, Star and Rae?" Jynx chuckled. "Oh, without a doubt. You heard them last night, they were like wild animals."

"Yea, those two were really going at it." Terra chuckled, taking a sip of water. "I mean, if they keep fucking like that, then...Starfire?!"

As Terra Shouted, Jynx looked over, her jaw dropped. Starfire walked into the kitchen completely naked, her body glistening in sweat, with something in her hand.

"Starfire, you're...naked!" Terra Shouted, and Starfire just giggled.

"So is Jynx." Starfire pointed at the pink haired girl. "I do not see the problem. It is just us girls."

"I mean, she's not wrong." Jynx chuckled, walking over to the table where Terra sat. Starfire walked over to the sink, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

"Star, why are you so sweaty? Were you working out naked?" Terra asked, not even noticing the object in Starfire's hand. She brought her glass of water to her lips to take another sip.

"Oh, no." Starfire giggled. "I have Raven tied up in her room, we were just fucking."

Terra sprayed out the water in her mouth, and her eyes shot wide as dinner plates. Jynx's jaw dropped.

"What?!" Both girls shouted in unison.

"Raven fucked me last night." Starfire smiled. "So now..." she held up her hand, showing the object to the girls. "...it is my turn to fuck her."

"Raven, that's a strapon!" Jynx laughed loudly, as Starfire held up a long, thick purple disco, with leather straps.

"That is what the internet says it is." Starfire smiled, taking a gulp of water from her glass.

"I do not have the magic that Raven does. So I wanted to use this on her."

"Starfire that's...that's very bold of you." Terra giggled, eyeing the large purple toy. "But, where did you...how do you know about something like that?"

"Oh I watch much of the earth porn."

Terra nearly dropped her glass, as Jynx began to break into a fit of laughter.

"And I saw many girls using this in other girls. I hoped to one day use it. And now I can."

"You watch porn?" Terra asked, still blown away by the whole situation she was witnessing.

"Oh yes, very much. Although I do not like the videos with the men in them. Only the girls make me feel all gooey down between my legs."

Jynx now erupted into laughter, as Terras jaw dropped even further.

"But I watched many girls use these," she said as she held up the strapon. "And I thought it looked quite fun."

"Well you go enjoy that." Jynx chuckled, clutching her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. Starfire smiled, and turned to walk away. But after a couple steps, she turned back to the girls.

"Would you...would you like to join me?" Starfire asked. Both Jynx and Terras eyes grew wide as dinner platters.

"What?!" They Shouted at the same time.

"Well, I watched other videos that had many girls in them. I think it looked quite fun."

"You...you want, us?!" Terra shouted in disbelief.

"Very much so." Starfire smiled. "I would much enjoy all of us fucking together.

Both Terra and Jynx sat in silence for a moment, blown away by what was unfolding in front of them. After a bit, they looked over at eachother, and shrugged their shoulders.

"I mean, hell yea, let's do it." Jynx said with a smile. Starfire smiled back, as Terra jumped down from the table.

"I'm down, let's go." Terra smiled, as she pulled her shirt over her shoulders, leaving her small tits bare to the air.

"You two are most very beautiful." Starfire smiled as Terra slid her shorts off, leaving all three of them naked.

"Thanks Star." Jynx chuckled.

"Yea, thanks Starfire..." Terra said as they began to walk towards the hall.

"Wait, Starfire?" Terra stopped. Starfire looked back at her.

"Yes Terra?"

"I mean, Jynx and I are obviously down. But, is Raven okay with this?"

"Oh I'm sure she will be." Starfire smiled. "Besides, I do not think that matters."

"Why not?" Terra asked.

"Oh she is handcuffed, gagged, and blindfolded. She couldn't stop us if she tried."

"Oh fuck yea." Jynx chuckled as they began to walk down the hall again.

"Let's do this." Terra giggled, as they walked down the hall to Raven's room. They stopped at the door, with Jynx on one sid of Starfire, and Terra on the other. The all smiled at eachother, and Starfire slid the strapon between her legs, pulling it up to her crotch. She tightened the leather straps, so that the large purple dildo hung between her firm, orange thighs.

"You ready?" Jynx asked, as Starfire stood back up, with her new purple cock between her legs.

"Let is go and fuck Raven's brains out of her head." Starfire smiled, as she brought her hands back, and smacked both Terra and Jynx across their asses. They both let out a small welp of suprise, and pleasure.

"Oh fuck yea, I'm horny." Terra groaned as she felt her pussy getting wetter.

"Let's fuck that girl hard." Jynx chuckled, as both her and Terra reached down and both grabbed a handful of Starfire's asscheeks.

"We shall all fuck her, together." Starfire moaned, as they stepped forward. The doors slid open, and Raven, still blindfolded, gagged, and cuffed, turned her head towards the sound of the sliding door.

"Strrrffrmmm? Nnnn thdd uuu?" She mumbled against the gag.

"Yes my Raven, it is me." Starfire smiled, stepping towards the bound girl on the bed, with Terra and Jynx in either side.

"And I have brought new toys to play with."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Raven, you are comfortable?" Starfire giggled as she began to inch herself into the bed towards the bound girl. Raven shivered A.S. she felt Starfire's presence approaching her. Although the bonds, gag, and blindfold kept her unaware of her surroundings, Raven still had a very keen sense of the body approaching her.

"Wait..." she thought, as she felt more movement in the mattress.

"Bodies?" Raven thought, her head slightly titled to the side.

"Strmmfrrr..." Raven mumbled against the gag. "...wssss gnnn unnn?"

"I told you Raven..." Starfire giggled as she approached raven, sliding her hands gently along Raven's thighs. Raven shuddered, as Starfire forced Raven's legs apart, exposing her soaking wet womanhood.

"Damn Raven, you look hot as fuck." Jynx giggled, scoffing her body to Raven's left side.

"Jnnnnx?!" Raven screamed against the gag, as the pink haired girl smiled, running her her fingertips gingerly along Raven's abdomen.

"Don't forget about me." Giggled Terra, her hands running through Raven's purple hair.

With her blindfold on, Raven could see absolutely nothing. But she could feel everything. Every fingertip that tracing along her skin, how Terra's nails gently scraped against her scalp, Starfire's hands gently gripping her upper thighs.

"Yes Raven, I have brought some extra...how do you say...helping hands." Starfire smiled, and Terra and Jynx both giggled.

"Strrfrnn, wsss-"

"Shhhhh Raven..." Starfire hissed, bringing a finger up to Raven's mouth.

"You will enjoy this, I do promise."

Raven felt every hand on her, her whole body ached to be stimulated. She shivered as she felt Starfire scooting closer to her, unaware of the new toy Starfire wore on her hips.

"Now Raven, I want you to just..." Starfire said, as she brought the toy close to Raven's core, the tip of the purple dildo gently pressing against her womanhood. Raven's whole body shivered, as her pussy throbbed.

"...just take it." Starfire hissed, as she thrust her hips forward. Raven's back arched to the sky, as her pussyfooted was immediately filled with the huge purple cock. She screamed into the gag, her muffled wails caused Terra and Jynx to giggle in surprise. Starfire smiled a coy smiled, as she gripped tighter onto Raven's legs, pulling her hips closer as she pressed the dildo deeper inside.

"I did not invite you here for nothing." Starfire hissed towards Terra and Jynx, who both looked to her with wide eyes.

"Please her."

"Don't have to ask me twice." Jynx giggled. Jynx and Terra locked eyes, and both leaned over Raven's body, locking lips. The made out, first slowly, quickly gathering momentum as their tongues fought for dominance in eachothers mouths. Starfires hips rocked forward and back, as she pumped the purple cock in and out of Raven's dripping wet pussy.

Jynx and Terra, both while making out over Raven's bound body, each brought a hand down to her chest. The each took a breast in one hand, vigorously kneading and squeezing Raven's tits. Raven's whole body shook and shuddered, her back arching as her pussyfooted was filled with Starfire's purple strapon, her hips bucking wildly against Starfire's hips.

"MMMPHM MMM FFGGNNN GGDDDDSS!" Raven wailed against the gag, saliva trailing down her chin as her head arched back, burying itself deep into her pillow. Jynx and Terra both broke from the kiss, releasing their hands from Raven's plump breasts.

"She has amazing tits doesn't she." Terra smiled at Jynx, both their pussys growing increasingly wet.

"They look so..." Jynx smiled a seductive smile. "...tasty. Don't they?"

"My thoughts exactly." Terra smiled a lustful smile back. They both leaned down, and each took one of Raven's erect tits into their mouths. Raven's back arched towards the ceiling, and both Jynx and Terra suckled on her breasts, gently bitting her hard nipples. Starfire continued to pump the purple dick harder into Raven, filling every inch of her sensitive core. They went on like this for a few more minutes, before Raven was approaching her orgasm.

"Strrrfrr...mmmm ggnnn...mmm gnnn..." she groaned against the gag, her blindfolded head buried back into her pillow. Starfire quickly pulled the dildo out of Raven's pussy, leaving it throbbing, gapping, and dripping wet.

"Ah Ah Ah, not yet Raven." Starfire giggled playfully.

"We're not quite done yet. Are we girls?"

"Oh fuck no." Jynx smiled, lifting her head off Raven's chest, leaving her nipple hard and swollen, a wet spot of saliva on her tit. Terra lifted her head as well, leaving both of her tits plump and sensitive.

"I think...we'll, we've had a taste of Raven..." Jynx smiled, looking across the girls naked body to Terra.

"I think Raven should have a little taste of you." Jynx smiled seductively at Terra, who looked slightly surprised.

"Wha...me?" Terra asked, astonished.

"Why not? I mean, I've eaten your pussy before, don't you wanna see how Raven compares?" Jynx giggled, while Raven's body writhed between them.

"Hehe, well, I suppose..." Terra giggled, lifting one leg over Raven's body, so that she was facing Starfire between Raven's legs, her ass inches away from Raven's blindfolded face.

Terra shivered as she felt Raven's warm breath brushing past her sensitive core, already dripping wet.

"You should ungag her..." Starfire giggled. "...she is quite wonderful with her tongue."

With Terras ass inches from Raven's mouth, Jynx reached under Raven's mess of purple hair, and undid the class of the gag. She slowly pulled the leather straps away, until she pulled the red ball from Raven's mouth.

"Fu-MMPHM" but Raven wasn't given the chance to utter a single syllable. Not a second after the gag was removed from her mouth, Terra sat her petite ass firmly down in Raven's face. Terra immediately blushed, as she felt Raven's tongue penetrateinto her womanhood.

"Holy...shit..." Terra moaned, as she began to gyrate her hips, rubbing her sensitive pussy along Raven's lips. Raven's tongue twirled around inside her pussy, licking every sensitive wall. Terra's petite ass gyrated on Raven's face, as Jynx made her way over to Starfire.

"Hey Star?"

"Yes Jynx."

"Why don't you fuck me." Jynx smiled, as she swung her leg over Raven's body, facing Terra.

Starfire, without missing a beat, smacked her hands hard onto Jynx's firm asscheeks.

"Very hard, you will enjoy this." Starfire smiled, as she gripped the purple dislocated, bringing it towards Jynx's wet entrance.

"You better fuck haaaa...oh fuuuuck..." Jynx moaned as she felt the slick purple cock pressing itself inside her pussy. She groaned as Starfire pulled on her asscheeks, forcing her hips further against Starfire's, the cock sliding deeper inside her wet pussy.

"Fuuuuuck." Jynx groaned, Starfire began to pump the cock in and out of her pussy. Jynx's body rocked forward and back, as her hips hydrated against Starfire cock.

"You are enjoying this?" Starfire playfully asked.

"Faster...you...fucking...whore..." Jynx groaned as she felt her pussy gapping against the huge cock.

Starfire chuckled, pulling her hand back and bringing it down hard, smacking Jynx's ass, leaving a bright red handprint.

"Rude." Starfire giggled.

"Fuck...you..." Jynx groaned.

"Shut up..." Terra moaned as She grinded her hips against Raven's face, Ravens tongue dancing in her wet folds. Terra reaches forward and gripped Jynx's pink hair, pulling her head forward to her petite tits.

"Suck my tits you magic bitch." Terra groaned as she forced Jynx's lips around her small perky nipples. Jynx took a tit in her mouth, and began to gently nipple on it. As she sucked Terra's breast, she reached a hand down below her waist, her fingers grazing against Raven's pussy. She slid her fingers between the purple haired girls slick lips, and forced three fingers inside Raven's pussy.

Raven's whole body arched, which in turn made her tongue writhe inside Terras core. Terra then let out a moan of pleasure, her nipple getting harder in Jynx's mouth. Noticing the girls pleasure, Starfire began to pump harder and faster with her purple cock, the leather straps rubbing against her own pussy bringing her closer to orgasm.

"Fuck...I'm...gonna..." Terra moaned, her head arching back as she felt a surge of heat ruching between her legs.

"MmEeeeEeee tooOooOooo..." Jynx voice cracked with every thrust of Starfire's cock.

"I feel...like I'm..." Starfire groaned, feeling her pussy pulsating like it was about to explode.

Raven, with her wrists still bound in handcuffs, reached her arms upwards, grabbed Terras thin thighs, and lifted her an inch off of her mouth.

"FUUUUUUUUCK!"

Raven, Terra, Jynx, and Starfire all orgasmed at the same time. Terra's whole body shook as she squirted her hot sex into Raven's mouth, causing Raven to gurgle Terra's sweet cum. Jynx came, coating Starfire's purple strapon in a glaze of sweet orgasm nectar.

Raven and Starfire both erupted cum from their throbbing pussys, leaving a large wet stain on the sheets of their sweet sticky load.

The girls all collapsed onto the bed, Terra and Jynx falling to the same side, while Starfire collapsed on top of Raven. Panting, gasping for air, they lay there, chests heaving, for a moment, all their bodies shook from the intensity of their orgasms.

"Holy...shit..." Terra panted. "That...was...incredible."

"I didn't think...you had it in you...Star." Jynx chuckled, as she reached her arm over Terra's petite body, pulling her in close. Terra smiled, and pulled her body closer into their cuddle.

"I didn't know...I did either." Starfire giggled, rolling her body to Raven's side.

"I mean, fuck, you girls...damn that was fucking insane." Raven panted, all the other girls giggled.

"I mean, Terra's pussy on my face, Jynx, with your hand in my...and Starfire with the dildo...fuck..."

"Hehe..." Starfire giggled, laying her hand across Raven's chest. "...we'll, I trust you enjoyed yourself. I know I did."

"Oh Star..." Raven panted. "...that was...better than I ever dreamed."

"Same here, that was hot as fuck." Jynx Chuckled.

"We should do this again sometime." Starfire chirped. Terra and Jynx just giggled, holding each other close.

"Oh Starfire..." Raven whispered, leaning her head close to the orange girls ear.

"...next time, be ready, because I'm going to have a surprise for you."

Starfire smiled, and leaned her head over to place a kiss on Raven's lips. Starfire could still faintly taste sweet notes of Terra's cum, whatever was left after what Raven had swallowed.

"I cannot wait."

.

.

.

"Oh come on, really? In the closet? He's gonna find you, ya dumbass!"

Jynx threw a handful of popcorn at the huge Tv screen in the common room. After cleaning themselves up, the girls had changed into lazy clothes, Terra and Jynx wore sweatpants and T-shirt's, while Starfire wore pink shorty shorts and a crop top. Raven wore black sweatpants and a tight black t-shirt. None of the wore bras or panties, because, why bother.

They were ass snuggled up together on the common room couch, watching a horror movie. Jynx and Terra were under one blanket, and Starfire and Raven were under another. Starfire had her legs laid across Raven's lap, and Raven's hands rested on Starfire's thighs.

It was already getting dark outside by the time the girls had started the movie, and it was nearly pitch black by the time the guys arrived back to the tower.

"Heyo! Guess who kicked some ass today." Beastboy Shouted, as both him and Cyborg walked out of the elevator and towards the common room.

"Friends Beastboy and Cyborg, I am glad to see you made it back safe." Starfire smiled and waved as the two walked into the kitchen area. "I trust the block on cinder was not too much to handle?"

"Oh hell nah." Cyborg chuckled. "Piece of cake. Kicked his ass all the way back to the quarry. Can I get a Boyah?!"

"Boyah!" Shouted beast boy, as the two high fived.

Raven was never a fan of their over hyper attitudes. But they were great teammates, and great friends, so she put up with it.

"Yo Terra, could've used your mad earth moving skills out there." Beast boy chuckled as he opened up the fridge. "Could've torn that rock dude apart like he was a couple of pebbles."

"Sorry I couldn't be been there guys. I was a little..." Terra blushed, a small smile crept across her lips. "...busy."

"And Rae, you could've just used your magic to turn old Cindy into dust." Beast boy laughed as he gulped down a fruit smoothie.

"You guys handled it though. I was..." she paused, her check grew flush, as she softly squeezed Starfire's thigh under the blanket.

"...I was a little tied up here."

The girls did their best to stifle their giggling, and luckily they boys didn't seem to notice.

"Where's pretty boy Dick?" Jynx chuckled.

"Robin? You know him, patrolling the streets. That guy never sleeps." Cyborg scoffed, grabbing a toolbox from under the sink.

"Dudes gotta get a life, or a hobby or something." Beast boy laughed as he walked down toward the elevator with Cyborg.

"We're gonna go play some call of duty. Any of you wanna join us? We already started a match earlier, but there's always time for a round two." Beast boy asked the couch if girls.

"I think we are quite pleasant here, with our corn of pop and the scary film." Starfire smiled, and Beastboy and cyborg waved, before disappearing in the elevator.

Once the elevator doors closed, Starfire leaned her lips close to Raven's ear, whispering so only she could hear.

"I would very much enjoy a round two with you."


	9. Chapter 9

**So this chapter is going to get a bit weird ;) fair warning, its only going to get crazier from here on out.**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited this story, is been my favorite fanfic to write. **

**Beware, this is going to get seriously hardcore ;D**

Chapter 9

Almost a week had passed since that night, where Raven had been cuffed and gagged. A couple days there were missions, once with Gizmo and another with Mad Mod. Nothing to write home about, the Titans easily handled it all, especially now with Terra and Jynx on the team. The rest of the time, the Titans kept to themselves. Beast boy played video games all day and night, why Cyborg worked into the wee hours each morning working on the Cymobile. Robin spent most of his time patrolling the streets, keeping in the lookout for any foul play in jump city, only returning to the tower from a quick bite to eat, and the occasional nap.

The girls, however, hung out almost every hour of the days. Watching movies, going back to the beach, even going back to the mall to do more shopping. Now that Raven's true feeling had come out, she was more than happy to watch Starfire try on lingerie at Victoria Secret. Tight pink lacy outfits, black leather straps that covered only the nipples, she loved watching Starfire's tight body squeeze into anything. (They ever shared a fierce make out session in the change booth). Every night, Starfire spend in Raven's room. Sometimes they would just snuggle up together and go to sleep, but sometimes they got much...dirtier. Making out furiously, sometimes Starfire would even pull out her purple toy. Though Raven was yet to try it on Starfire. Though she wanted to.

So she came up with a plan. An idea, to 'repay' the treatment she had received from the other girls.

.

.

.

"So you want us to do what now?" The petite blonde asked.

Raven, Jynx, and Terra all sat around the kitchen table. While Starfire was in the shower, Ravens shower, Raven had called the other girls over to formulate her plan.

"Well, it was Starfire's idea to...we'll, when you all had your way with me." Raven giggled, the girls smiled in response.

"Yea, that was her idea." Terra blushed.

"Fucking good idea too." Jynx laughed.

"Well, now I want to give her the same treatment she gave me." Raven smiled.

"When she gets out of the shower, you two are going to grab her."

"Do you have the cuffs?" Terra asked, and Raven chuckled.

"No, I have something better. I'm going to use my magic to hold her back."

"Now that's hot." Jynx smiled. "So then what do you want us to do?"

"I think you'll be able to figure it out." Raven smiled a coy smile. She had told the girls part of the plan, the only part they needed to know. The rest, she had already worked out, after a couple hours of meditation. She just had to get all the girls into her room.

Down the hall, they all heard the faintest sound of water shutting off, and the gentle clinking of a shower curtain being pulled back.

Starfire had finished with her shower.

"Looks like it's go time." Terra giggled, getting up from the table. Jynx and Raven both quickly stood, and the three of them started to walk down the hall.

"Now remember, it's going to be dark, so things might get a little crazy." Raven giggled, knowing that the girls had no idea what was in store for them.

"We got this Rae." Jynx giggled. "It's time to get a little crazy."

"You have no idea." Raven thought, as a smiled pulled at her lips. The girls arrive at the door to Raven's room, and paused.

"You ready?" Terra smiled towards Jynx.

"Let's fuck her up." Jynx giggled. Raven waved her hand, and the door to her room slid open with a metallic 'sssshink'.

The room was pitch black, the only light was that from the hallway, which barely lit the first few feet of the room. Raven smiled, as Terra and Jynx both slowly crept into the room.

"Raven, it appears that you lights are no longer functioning." Starfire's voice came from the dark room.

"Just, stay where you are Star." Raven did her best to hold back a chuckle. "I'll come get you."

"That would be most appre-ommph!" Starfire voice was immediately muffled, as a hand covered her lips. Raven could hear Starfire's faint scream as she smiled, walking into the room, the metal door sliding shut behind her. After a moment, Raven waved her hand, and the lights flickered on.

Starfires bath towel had dropped from her body down to the floor, leaving her damp orange body bare. Jynx stood behind Starfire, restating her arms behind her back. Terra held a hand over Starfire's mouth, while Starfire's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Oh hello Starfire." Raven smiled coyly.

"Rrvmmm, wsss gnnn unnn?" Starfire mumbled against Terras palm.

"Well, you tied me up, gagged me, and blindfolded me. Then, you fucked the hell out of me." Raven chuckled, seeing both Terra and Jynx smiling. They had no idea what was to come.

"Well, actually, you all did." Raven smiled back at the girls.

"Hell yea we did. It was hot as hell." Jynx giggled.

"Yea, that was fun." Terra smiled.

"Indeed it was. So, I thought I would pay you back the same experience you gave to me..." Raven lifted her hand, a ball of black magical energy forming around her fingertips.

"All of you." Raven smiled, as Terra and Jynx has looks of confusion on their faces. She waved her hand, and the lights shut off.

The next few moments were filled with muffled screams, body's crashing against eachother, and clothes tearing. Raven waved her hand in the darkness, orchestrating the unseen chaos.

After a moment, the screaming ceased, and there was no longer sounds of bodies moving. Raven waved her hand, and the lights flickered back in.

Hovering in front of her, all bound in black magic, was Terra, Jynx, and Starfire. Floating inches above piles of shredded cloth, the remnants of their clothing, all three girls were stark naked. Their ankles bound together, their wrists held behind their backs, while black bands of magic surrounded their mouths, keeping all three silent.

"That's right, it was all three of you who had your ways with me." Raven smiled, as all three girls eyes grew wide. "So I thought it only fitting that I punish all three of you."

"Rvvvnnn! Wwwttt rrr yyuu ddnnm?" Jynx Shouted again the magic gag around her mouth.

"Well, I can't fuck all three of you..." Raven smiled, walking over to the back wall of her room. The girls floated in the air, hovering as they followed behind her. Raven walked over to a large price of furniture, though none of the girls could make out what it was, as it was shrouded in a large black satin cloth.

"...so I decided that I would need some help. And to do that..." Raven smiled seductively, as she pulled down in the cloth, letting it fall to the floor. The girls all stared into a large mirror, its border made up of what appeared to be bones, though they were all painted black.

"Now, you will do as I say..." Raven smiled, the girls floating closer to her, until they were inches away from Raven's body.

"...or there will be consequences."

"Bbbt Rvvvnnn..." Terra groaned against the gag. She let out a moan, as Raven waved her hand, a black magic flail formed in the air, sending a dozen pieces of 'leather' hard across the petite blondes ass. A single tear formed in the corner of Terra's eye as the flail dissolved into thin air.

"You will do as I say, and you will speak when I say. Is that understood?"

"Yysss Rvvvnnn." All three girls groaned, each one of them growing wetter by the second.

"Good." Raven smiled. She waved her hand, so all three girls were facing the mirror.

"Now, stare into the mirror."

They all obeyed, turning their gaze to their own reflections. Their bodies bound, their voices unable to contest, they were at the mercy of Raven.

"This next part is going to get...freaky." Raven giggled, as she turned her own body to face the mirror. She shut her eyes, and held her hands up the the reflective glass, black smoke emoting from her fingertips.

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos."

The girls watched in awe, as their reflections disappeared. The surface if the mirror began to ripple, as if it was made of water.

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos."

As Raven chanted, the mirror surface began to writhe, slowly turning into a small cyclone. Purple magic spun in the cyclone, all swirling into a black void in the center. Terra Jynx and Starfire felt their bodies growing colder, as the felt an unnatural force pulling them towards the swirling mirror surface.

"Azarath...Metrion...ZINTHOS!"

Utter blackness. No heat, no cold, no gusts of wind, absolutely nothing. For a moment, it was as if none of the existed, they all felt the absence of anything around them at all. They couldn't see, hear, or smell anything. The girls hearts beat faster as their fear levels rose. To all except Raven, this was unknown. They had no idea where they were.

Then, just as fast as they had been pulled into the mirror, the girls watched as a world materialized around them.

But not a world they knew. This wasn't the earth Jynx and Terra knew, and this wasn't Tamaran either. Meteorites floated in a dark orange sky, while a rocky ground formed beneath them. Raven smiled, as her world formed around them.

"Welcome to my void." Raven smiled, holding her arms out to show off her world.

"Our void." Came a voice from behind them. Raven's voice. But it wasn't Raven.

"Okay, our void. You know that you're all me, right?" Raven chuckled, as she spun around. The girls, all still bound in black magic, spun midair, to face a sight that left them all speechless (not that they could talk anyway).

In from of them, stood seven Raven's. All identical, except for the colors of their cloaks.

"Girls..." Starfire smiled, gesturing to her clones. "These are...well, me."

Raven's slaves watched, as she went down the line of her emoticlones, introducing them.

"This is timid." She said as she stoped by her clone in a gray cloak.

"H-hi..." the clone spoke in nearly a whisper, giving a small wave.

"And this is Happiness."

"It is so great to meet you girls. I'd shake your hands, hehe, but it looks like you're a little tied up at the moment."

"Shut up Happy." Grumbled Raven's clone in a red cloak.

"Yea, So that's Rage." Raven chucked.

"Then in the green we have Bravery..."

"You girls are in for a real treat." Bravery winked at the bound girls, who still couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Then we have Lazy..."

The clone in the orange cloak just gave a slight head nod.

"Sup."

"Knowlage..."

"You May call me Knowlage, Intelligence, any derivative of smart really."

"And last but not least...Passion." Raven smiled as she got the the end of the emoticlone line, where her clone in a bright purple robe stood. Passion smiled, and brought her hand back to give Raven a quick snack on the ass. Raven giggled.

"She's the one who helped me put this whole thing together."

"Rvvnnn, wsss gnnn..." Jynx began to mumble. But before she could finish, Rage stepped forward, and brought her hand up to Jynx's chest. Jynx let out a wail if pain, as Rage clamped down on her nipple, twisting hard. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, as Rage let of if her reddened hard tit.

"You only talk when we say you do, got that bitch!?" Rage Shouted, leaving Jynx with tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"Rage, be nice. These girls are our guests." Happiness chirped. "We must make them feel...how do I say it..."

"Like they have a place here." Intelligence said smartly, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Oh I'll find a nice place to put them." Rage smirked an evil smile, rubbing her hands together.

"So, in case you haven't figured it out yet..." Raven chuckled. "...I, well really all of me, are here to punish you."

"For slacking last time. Only using handcuffs, that's the best you could do?" Snickered lazy.

"You all thought it would be funny to fuck me when I was defenseless." Raven smiled seductively, her voice full of lust.

"Now, were going to fuck you. All of us."

Raven's smile grew even wider, as she reached up to her neck, grabbing the clip to her cloak.

"Girls..." Raven said demandingly, unclipping her cloak. "...Strip."

All the clones did as they were asked, simultaneously. Every cloak fell to the floor at the same time, leaving all the Ravens bare. But Terra, Jynx, and Starfire all gasped against their magic gags, eyeing what was now before them.

Now that every Raven was naked, the real Raven's plan really came to light. Every emoticlone (including Raven herself), had no vaginas. Instead, between their legs, was something that surprised the other titans, something that made their hearts skip a beat.

Each Raven had a cock.

But not a normal cock. These were monsterous. Almost a foot long, with a diameter the size of a soda can. Thick, hard, throbbing cocks, all erect. And ready for use.

"You all wanted to fuck me..." Raven smiled, waving her hand. The magic binds on the girls disappeared, the girls fell to the ground, landing in their hands and knees.

"Now, were gonna fuck you."

"Raven, what..." Starfire began. Rage quickly rushed over, and grabbed a handful of Starfire's flaming red hair. Starfire winced, as Rage tightly gripped into her skull, pulling her head back so she faced upwards, Rage's dick swinging inches from Starfire's face.

"What did I say about speaking when spoken to?!" Rage Shouted, Starfire eyes wide in surprise.

"You sai-ggglmmpffmm!" Starfire was silenced, as Rage shoved her cock into Starfire's mouth. Starfires eyes grew wet, as her lips struggled to part wide enough to allow the huge cock into her mouth. Terra and Jynx watched in horror (even though they were horny as ever), as Starfire gaged, Rage forcing her huge dick deeper into Starfire's mouth. Starfire gagged, saliva trailing down her chin, dripping onto her breasts. Rage began to thrust her hips forward and back, a she slowly fucked Starfire's face-hole.

Other emoticlones walked over to Terra and Jynx, picking them up off the ground, while Raven and Passion watched.

"You do what we ask, and you won't get hurt..." Raven smirked. "...well, not to badly."

**Thank you to all who have read this far! i promised it would get hardcore didnt i? ;) Keep those reviews rolling in, and feel free to PM me about anything. you, the readers, are the reason i write, so i love to hear from you **


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING! This chapter contains the smuttiest, raunchiest, dirtiest sex! read at your own risk! There futa (chicks with dicks), bondage, shaming, just really dirty fucking!**

**Now that thats out of the way ;) this chapter was so much fun to write. i had to stop a couple times, it was even too much for me to handle, i had to let myself go just thinking about it, do a little bit of "finger painting" ;) ;) ;)**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter, i hope it makes you and honry reading it as it made me**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

"Choke you fucking whore." Rage commanded, with a fistful of Starfire's red hair, she shoved her meaty cock further down Starfire's throat.

"You like that don't you, bitch." Rage smiled, her throbbing member occupying every inch of the orange aliens mouth. Starfires green eyes sent streams of tears down her face, as she choked on Rage's dick.

"Mmggffyyyssssmmpphh..." Starfire groaned, her throat vibrations tickling Rages member. Rage smiled, as she thrust her meaty cock down Starfire's throat.

"The safe word is Pineapples. But you better not say is!" Rage demanded, as she increased the ferocity of her thrusts, tears and saliva dripping off Starfire's face.

"Mghphysss mmmssstsss." Starfire moaned, her hands still bound behind her back by Raven's black magic ropes.

Meanwhile, Timid and Happiness had taken to Jynx, who they lad laid down on a materialized bed. Jynx lay flat on her back, while happiness had placed her head between Jynx's thighs.

"This is so much fun isn't it?!" Happiness Shouted with a smile. Though Jynx could not contest, as Timid sat on her chest, her cock in Jynx's mouth.

"I hope she doesn't think thata it tastes bad..." Timid moaned, as Jynx tongue slithered around the head of her dick.

"Oh don't worry, I know we taste amazing." Happiness reassured with a smile, before planting her face onto Jynx's womanhood. Jynx's back arched as Happiness's tongue penetrated her, licking her inner walls. Happiness brought her hand up Jynx's thigh to rest just above her core. She gently began to rub her thumb over Jynx's lips, making small circles around her clitoris. The pink haired girl writhed and gyrated her hips, forcing her pussy harder onto Happiness's face.

"Thata girl." Happiness moaned, before returning to Jynx's dripping wet core. As Happiness licked and rubbed, her own cock grew stiffer and stiffer. And she planned to use it.

A few feet away, Bravery and Knowlage has taken Terra. Raven's magic had changed, putting Terra into a hogtie, her feet and wrists bound together near her asscheeks. Terra hung suspensed in the air, at waist height, perfect for the Emoticlones. Bravery had taken to Terras face, while Knowlage sat under Terra's body. Terra gaged as Bravery rapidly thrust her cock down the blondes throat.

"You know, the uterus is pulled upwards during intercorse, allowing the vagina to become longer during arousal." Knowlage said matter of factly, while she fingered Terra's wet pussy. Sitting underneath Terra's suspended body, Knowlage had one hand over Terra's core, with 3 fingers slowly pumping in and out. With Terra suspense, her boobs hung downward, and Knowledge gently pinched Terra's nipple.

"The nipples are a key factor in arousal, and will often lead to a faster and more powerful orgasm." Knowlage smiles, as the cock between her legs grew. Even stating medical facts, watching Terra's face being fucked vigorously turned her on.

"Fuck yea, my nipples are hard as my dick!" Bravery Shouted, as she felt Terra's tiny mouth struggling to cope with her huge cock.

"You can do it blondie, take that dick!" Bravery Shouted as she pumped away at Terra's face.

"Lazy, why don't you jump in, the fucking is great!" Bravery Shouted, her voice almost masked by the gags and coughs of Terra and Jynx, who both had their face holes filled with meaty dicks.

Lazy sat on a materialized chair between Terra and Jynx, who were both gaging on dicks. Lazy sat in the chair with her legs spread, as she slowly stroked her cock with one hand, gently kneading her breast with the other.

"Nah, I'm good here." Lazy groaned, her fingers barely able to wrap around the throbbing member.

"So...how do...you think...they're doing..." Raven groaned in between pumps. Passion and her had remained standing, while Passion stood behind her, her cock sliding in and out of Raven's pussy. Passions hand was gently kneading Raven's breast, while her other was gently rubbing Raven's clit.

"I think they love it." Passion whispered, her warm breath tickling Raven's ear. Passion gently nibbled on Raven's earlobe, Raven brought her hands backwards to grab Passions waist, she pulled her hips forward to increase the power of her thrusts.

"Fuck, you're...we're good...at this..." Raven moaned, her pussy tightening around Passions large cock.

"I know..." Passion smiled, she felt herself filling Raven up. They watched as Terra, Jynx, and Starfire were all choking on dicks, saliva pooling beneath each of them.

"Watch this..." Passion whispered.

"Girls..." Passion shouted. "...Phase 2!"

Passion waved her hand. In a fury of magic, black orbs and ropes disappeared and reappeared, while Terra ,Jynx, and Starfire all tossed and turned in the air. They didn't scream or wail, as their jaws were sore from dealing with the huge dicks.

Passion slowly pulled her cock from Raven's pussy, Raven nearly collapsed as her knees were weakened by the slow removal from her now gaping pussy. After a moment, Terra, Jynx, and Starfire all were side by side, suspended in sex swings. Their butts to the floor, with legs spread wide, their dripping wet pussys exposed. Their wrists wet bound to their ankles, forcing them semi-upright.

"I love it." Raven shuddered, as she eyed the girls, bound and defenseless, panting as they struggled to catch their breaths. Their chins and cheeks were coated in their own saliva, their breasts shined being coated in their spit. Terra's tiny breasts were plump and red, Knowlage had done quite a number pinching her tits. Starfire and Jynx's larger breasts heaved as they breathed.

"Phase 2?" Raven chuckled, staring at her sex slaves, bound in their swings.

"What's phase 2?"

"Phase 2..." Passion giggled, the rest of the emoticlones walking over and gathering around Raven.

"...is where they all get fucked."

"Passion..." Raven chuckled. "...they've already-"

"Had their faces fucked." Passion interrupted. "Yes, but they haven't been really fucked." Passion giggled.

"Girls, to your stations."

Passion waved, signaling the emoticlones to the the suspense girls.

"Fuck, this is worth getting up for." Lazy chuckled as she walked over to Terra, with Knowlage following behind.

"Fuck yea! Let's fuck these bitches!" Bravery Shouted as she skipped over to Jynx, her cock swaying as she skipped. Timid and Rage followed close behind her, Rage had her hand over Timid's shoulder.

"I...hope I don't screw this up..." Timid mumbled.

"You fucking won't." Rage said with a commanding voice. "The whore is tied up, and already horny, just fuck her, she's gonna love it." Rage stepped closer to Jynx, who coughed as Rape wrapped her hand around the pink haired girls throat.

"You're gonna like it, aren't you, slut."

"Yssss mssstrsss." Jynx groaned, a small smile creeping across her lips.

"What about Star?" Raven asked, walking towards the orange skinned girl.

"Her..." passion smiled. "...you get to fuck her."

"Me?" Raven asked with a puzzled look. "How am I...oooooohhhh..." Raven moaned, as she felt a pressure between her legs. Raven gasped down to her crotch, where a cock had begun to grow. First small, then bigger...and bigger...and bigger.

Once her dick was to its full size, it was even larger than the other emoticlones, almost a foot long and almost 5 inches in diameter.

"Holy shit." Raven mumbled as she eyed her new organ. "It's fucking huge."

"Well, you wanted to get your revenge on Starfire." Passion giggled. "Nows your chance."

Raven smiled. A coy, lustful, seductive smile, as she made eye contact with Starfire. A small hint of fear was in Starfire's eyes. But there was something else, a much deeper look. Want? No, more powerful.

Need.

"Please Raven..." Starfire moaned, her pussy quivering, dripping, ready.

"I wish for you to fuck me. I need you inside of me."

Raven smiled, stepping forward, placing her new dick's tip gently on Starfire's wet lips. Starfire shuddered, going slightly cross eyed as Raven forced the large head of her cock into Starfire's pussy.

"Oh Raven..." Starfire groaned, her tight pussys struggling to handle Raven's huge throbbing member.

"More...please..."

"You got it." Raven smiled, and with one quick thrust, she pushed her hips as far forward as she could go. Starfires eyes shot wide open, she let out a wail of pain filled pleasure. Raven filled her pussy, every inch of it, with her enormous cock. Passion giggled, floating over to Raven's side.

"You like that you fucking slut?!" Rage Shouted, as she vigorously pumped her cock in and out of Jynx's pussy. Bravery floated midair underneath Jynx's suspense body, as if she was laying in an invisible bed. While Rage fucked Jynx's pussy, Bravery was pounding away, her cock sliding in and out of Jynx's tight asshole.

"This is fucking awesome!" Bravery Shouted. "This girl's asshole is so fucking tight!"

Jynx moaned and wailed, though her screams were muffled by Timid, who hovered above Jynx, her legs laying over Jynx's shoulders. She was slowly pumping her cock further into Jynx's mouth, her balls pressing against the pink haired girls chin.

"I hope I'm doing this okay..." Timid moaned, as Jynx's tongue trailed alone her large shaft.

"You are doing great, absolutely perfect." Knowlage smiled to Timid, as she pumped away at Terra's pussy. Her cock was coated in Terra's sex juice, sliding in and out of the blonde's right pussy. Lazy was floated up and sat herself of Terra's chest, with her ass in the blondes face. She slowly rubbed her cock and balls between Terra's small tits, as Terra's tongue penetrated Lazy's asshole.

"Yup, totally worth getting off my ass." Lazy smiled, as her hips gyrated, forcing Terra's face harder between her plump asscheeks.

"You're pussy is very tight..." Knowlage stated to Terra, who couldn't respond due to the ass on her face. "Perhaps I should increase speed and deepness? That should increase cervical fluid creation, allowing ease of-"

"Just fuck her harder!" Rage Shouted, as she herself increased the power of her hips, her balls slapping against Jynx's asshole, as bravery fucked her asshole faster.

"Holy...shit..." Raven moaned, as she slid her massive throbbing dick in and out of Starfire's dripping wet pussy. Her huge shaft pulsated as it slid against Starfire's sensitive walls, Starfire's whole body shivered as she approached orgasm.

"You'll love this..." Passion whispered, placing her hands on Raven's hips. Raven shuddered, as she felt Passions cock slide between her asscheeks.

"This is...so hot..." Raven moaned, as Passion sucked on Raven's neck, pulling skin into her mouth and gently bitting it. Passion smiled against Raven's skin, before sliding her cock into Raven's asshole. Raven moaned as she felt herself being filled, her asshole stretching to allow entrance of the large member. Passion slowly began to pump away, her hip movement matching Raven's. While Raven fucked Starfire's pussy, Passion fucked Raven's asshole, both keeping in motion with eachother.

Raven and her emoticlones fucked away, the air filling with the sound of gagging, balls slapping agaisnt skin, the sound of wet cocks slamming into tight pussys, gentle moans of pleasure.

"Raven..." Starfire moaned. "I am...feeling I... am going to..." Starfire's pussy tightened around Raven's cock. She was going to cum.

It was Raven now who waved her hand. The emoticlones all took steps back, some floating off of the girls bodies, as black magic disappear from their bodies. Terrr, Jynx, and Starfire all floated down to the ground, the magic pulling them together so they were sitting hip to hip, naked and panting on the floor. Starfire sat in the middle, with Jynx to her left, and Terra to her right.

"Finish for us." Raven smiled, as she gripped her own cock, rubbing her hand up and down the shaft, using Starfire's pussy juice as lube.

"Cum you little bitches!" Rage shouted, as she too rubbed her own dick. All the emoticlones joined in, each masterbating, eyeing the girls.

"Yes Mistresses." Terra moaned, her pussy throbbing as she slid a couple fingers inside.

"As you wish Raven." Starfire groaned. Both her and Jynx followed Terra's lead, they each fingered their own pussys.

"Fuck...keep going..." Raven moaned, her hand sliding up and down her cock as she watched her little slaves fingering themselves. Her cock was throbbing, her balls tightening, she was getting close.

"Terra..." Jynx moaned, looking across Starfire's sweat covered body, smiling.

"Let's give them a show."

Terra smiled, both she and Jynx leaned their heads down, each taking Starfire's nipples into their mouths. With one hand, Junx and Terra fingered their own pussys. With the other, three both reached between Starfire's legs. Starfire moaned in ecstasy, as six more fingers entered her pussy. Terra and Jynx sucked on Starfire's tits, while they all approached orgasm.

"Raven...I am going to..."

"Cum for me Starfire." Raven moaned.

"All of you, CUM!"

The girls, unable to hold back any longer, followed Raven's command. Starfire wailed into the air, while Terra and Jynx moaned loudly with her tits in their mouths. They all simultaneously erupted, their pussys ejecting their hot sex juices.

"I'm fucking cumming!" Raven Shouted, as she felt her cock become stiffer than ever. White hot strands of cum erupted from her meaty cock, spraying onto the Starfire's face and chest. The other emoticlones all came, each of their cocks shooting strands of slick white semen over the girls. They vigorously stroked their shafts, while the girls masterbating beneath them became coated in warm sticky cum. Dicks and pussys cumming together, the girls became coated head to toe in semen, their bodies shimmered with cum. After a moment, all their orgasms began to cease, while fingers pulled out of pussies, and cocks began to become softer.

"Holy...shit..." Raven moaned, her knees weak.

"That was...fucking intense."

"Yes...it was..." Starfire groaned, smiling. She ran her hand up, from her pussy, up her stomach, and over her breast. With her fingers absolutely coated in semen, she brought them up to her lips, slowly licking the cum from her fingers.

"Mmmm..." she moaned, her eyes drifting shut.

"Raven...you taste so good."

"I want a taste." Jynx smiled, bringing her head down to Starfire's chest.

"Me too." Terra said, copying her girlfriend. They both ran their tongues over Starfire's chest, each taking in a mouthful of all their Raven's cum.

"Mmmm, she's right, you do taste good." Jynx smiled, licking her lips.

"So delicious." Terra moaned, sliding her fingers across her own body, taking in another taste of Raven-cum.

"Good." Raven smiled, stepping back to admire her handiwork.

"Well, I think our little slaved preformed well." Passion smiled, putting her arm over Raven's shoulder.

"Fucking A they did." Rage chuckled. "They look like glazed donuts."

"Rage, I would have to agree." Knowlage smiled, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Very much...cum coated."

"I...I like it." Smiled Timid.

After a moment to catch their breaths (and to drink in some more of Raven's cum) the three girls stood slowly. Passion waved her hand, and all the emoticlones dicks (Raven's included) disappeared, leaving them with their natural pussys once again.

"Well Holy fuck that was fun." Raven chuckled, looking down to her pussy.

"It was most excellent!" Starfire shouted, jumping towards Raven, embracing her in a firm hug.

"Thank you Raven, I...oh..." she pulled her body back, leaving strands of sticky cum handing between her body and Raven's.

"I am sorry Raven, I did not mean for to make a messy of you."

"It's okay Starfire." Raven chuckled, pulling the orange girl in for a deeper hug.

"Well, I think our work here is done." Passion stayed, clapping her hands together, with the emoticlones surrounding her.

"Thank you." Raven smiled, releasing Starfire from the hug, leaving the front of her own body sticky and shimmering.

"Yea, holy hell that was hot." Jynx chuckled.

"That was great..." Terra smiled, her thighs pressing together as she crossed her legs.

"...I'm gonna be sore for weeks."

"Haha!" Rage shouted, slapping her thigh. "Good, you little whores deserved a good fuckin."

"I can't but agree." Knowlage smiled.

"It was amazing, thank you." Raven smiled. "But it think it's time we all get back now..." she looked over to Starfire and the girls, smiling.

"...I think we're going to need a shower."

Starfire and the other girls giggled. Passion smiled.

"Say no more..." she waved her hand, a large black mirror identical to the one in Raven's room appeared in a black mist. The mirror surface began to writhe, a purple vortex swirled in its surface.

"And hey, if you girls ever want another round..." Passion smiled to them all. "...you know where to find us."

Raven, Starfire, Jynx and Terra all chuckled, before stepping towards the portal. Terra was the first to jump through, her body disappearing into the purple vortex. Jynx followed soon after, then Raven stepped towards the mirror. She turned, smiling at Raven before planting a kiss on Raven's lips.

"I had a most wonderful time Raven." Starfire smiled.

"I did too." Raven smiled back, placing another quick kiss of the redhead's lips. Starfire let go of Raven's hand, jumping into the mirror, disappearing into the vortex. Raven took a step forward, but before stepping into the mirror, passion stopped her.

"Oh Raven, I almost forgot..." Passion said, Raven looking back at her.

"What we did here, with..." Passion pointed down to her crotch.

"You can do that, anytime."

Raven's eyes grew wide.

"What? You mean...I can-"

"Grow a dick and fuck the shit out of that redhead?" Rage chuckled. "Fuck yea you can. That's the glory of magic bitch."

"Anytime you want to have a little more fun, just think hard, and it will appear." Passion smiled.

"Fuck..." Raven looked down to her crotch, then back up to her emoticlones, with a wide grin on her lips.

"Oh, I'm gonna have fun with this."

Raven smiled, before jumping into the mirror. For an instant, the world around her was dark, deep purple clouds surrounding her. Then, a moment later, she materialized back in her room, where the other girls had already appeared.

"Fucking hell Raven, I didn't know you had it in ya." Jynx chuckled as she rubbed her sore pussy. After coming out of the void, the girls were no longer drenched in cum, although they were still very sweaty.

"Yea Rae, that was fucking intense." Terra smiled, rubbing her breasts. "Fuck you made me so sore."

"Haha, well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Raven chuckled. "Now, why don't we all go shower."

"Yea, we need it." Jynx chuckled, placing her hand around Terra's waist. "Come on babe, let's go wash you down."

"Don't have to ask me twice." Terra giggled, the two girls turned and walked towards Raven's door. It slid open with a mechanical 'shick', and slid shut again as they stepped out into the hallway. Leaving only Raven and Starfire in the room.

"Well..." Raven blushed, pushing a strand of purple hair behind her ear. "I hope you enjoyed -"

Starfire lept forward, licking her lips onto Raven's. Starfire wrapped her legs around Raven's waist, and her arms around Raven's neck. Raven firmly gripped onto Starfire's ass, holding her up as her tongue danced with Starfire's. While Raven deeply kissed her, she walked across the room, still holding Starfire against her body, walking them towards the bathroom. She waved her hand, forcing the shower on and the door closed behind them. She turned towards the sink, placing Starfire's ass down onto the cold granite sink.

Starfire hissed at the shock of the cold stone sink. Raven pulled her head back, locking her purple eyes with Starfire's bright greens.

"Sorry, I-"

"I love you." Starfire said, interrupting Raven. The purple haired girl stopped, her heart stopped, the world stopped.

"Wh...what...Star, you-"

"Yes Raven." Starfire smiled, her cheeks bright red. "I love you."

"Star..." Raven stuttered, taking a step back, leaving Starfire on the sink. "Starfire, I...I..."

Starfires eyes dropped, and her smile disappeared.

"It is okay if you are not sharing of the feeling." Starfire said softly, her voice full of sadness.

"I had hoped that you felt the same-"

Raven lept forward, her body crashing into Starfire's, her lips licking in and her tongue immediately penetrating the alien girl's mouth. Their breasts pressed together, Raven reached back and firmly gripped Starfire's asscheeks, pulling her hips forward.

"Starfire..." Raven moaned, pulling her head back. Steam had begun to fill the air, their bodies growing damp as they pressed together.

"Starfire, I love you. More than I can ever express."

Starfires eyes glimmered and shines brighter than Raven had ever seen. Starfire let out a yelp of sheer joy, as she wrapped her arms around Raven's neck and pulled her in for a firm, warm hug.

"Oh Starfire..." Raven whimpered, tears begging to stream down her face.

"I've loved you since the day I met you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So Raven, what do you think we shall do today?" Starfire asked, smiling. She was cuddled up next to Raven on the couch, while the TV played reruns of Starfire's favorite TV show, 'Friends'.

"I have wonderful friends, and so do they. I very much like this program." She had said.

"I don't know Star." Raven chuckled. "Why don't we just have a lazy day in?"

"That sounds most wonderful." Starfire smiled, laying her head down on Raven's chest. Raven smiled, she gently ran her fingertips through Starfire's bright red hair, her fingertips softly scratching Starfire's scalp. Starfire purred at Raven's gentle touch. As they watched Ross and Rachel bicker on the large TV, Beastboy and Cyborg rushed into the room.

"Hey, have you two seen Robin?" Cyborg asked, he sounded flustered.

"Yea, we haven't been able to get him in coms all day." Beast boy sounded exasperated.

"You know Dick..." Raven stretched her arms above her head, in phases by Robins absence.

"He's probably just out on patrol like always."

"Nah, this is different." Cyborg said. "He always checks in every couple hours. It's been over a day, and he hasn't even buzzed once."

"That is very unlike him. He is always most prompt in his in checking." Starfire slowly sat up, nothing now the level of concern in the boys voices.

"Alright..." Raven groaned, stretching her back. "I'll go change and we can..."

Raven stopped mid sentence, as the tv turned to static. It crackled, the whole screen going white and gray. The Titans looked at the large screen in confusion, as picture began to return to the screen. But it wasn't Friends. It was, what appeared to be a live video feed. Beastboys gasped, in the background of the screen, they could faintly see the boy of Robin, with a rag around his mouth, his hands tied behind his back. And in the front of the screen, was a smiling woman. But not a sweet, gentle smile. No, this was a scowl, an evil smirk. Her jet black hair matched her dark purple eyes, her metal armor shined in the fluorescent lit room.

"Blackfire." Raven grumbled.

"Blackfire?!" Starfire Shouted at the screen. "What are you doing with robin?"

"Oh hello sister." Said the black haired Tamaran, with an evil smile. "I just came down to earth to visit my dear sister, who I miss so much. And I happened to stumble upon your little friend here." Blackfire gestured to Robin, bound behind her. Robin tried to speak, but his voice was muffled by the rag in his mouth.

"What's going on...shit." Jynx said as her and Terra walked into the common area. They had been in Terra's room, but came out when they heard the commotion.

"You will not harm him." Starfire demanded, her eyes turning a much brighter shade of green.

"Don't worry sis..." Blackfire chuckled. "I don't plan on harming a hair on pretty-boy's head...I only want a trade."

"A trade?" Raven scoffed, she knew where this was going. "For what?"

"For my dear sister of course." Blackfire smiled. "I wish to...reconnect. And I didn't think you would come willingly. So I took measures to ensure you would meet me."

"Blackfire, you are purest evil." Starfire groaned.

"Don't be so mean sis." Blackfire chuckled. "Unless, of course..." Blackfire grinned, a purple ball of plasma formed around her hand. She turned her head, pointing the energy towards Robin.

"...you wish to never see your precious leader ever again."

"Blackfire!" Starfire Shouted, reaching out towards the screen with wide eyes. Blackfire turned back to the screen, giggling evilly at her sisters dismay.

"That's what I thought." She smirked, the ball of energy dissipating. "So if you want, what is his name, bird boy-"

"Robin." Starfire scoffed.

"Yes, Robin..." Blackfire smirked. "...if you want him back, you're going to meet me in the abandoned warehouse, downtown."

"Alone."

"You can't believe that we're really going to allow you to get away with this." Raven grumbled angrily. "You can't have her, Starfire belongs to m-...she belongs to us, the Titans."

"Of course." Blackfire smirked, raising her hand, a purple ball or light forming around it. She pointed it towards robin, her hand glowing brighter.

"Wait!" Starfire shouted. Blackfire turned back to the screen, with a sadistic grin.

"I'll...I'll meet with you, sister." Starfire groaned.

"I'll see you in an hour." Blackfire smiled. "And come alone. Or else."

And just like that, the screen went black, the live feed ending.

"Star, you can't be serious?" Cyborg asked.

"Yea, you know your sister, she's evil!" Beastboy shouted. "She doesn't want to talk, she wants to hurt you!"

"Friends, please..." Starfire held up her hands, silencing the group. "Blackfire is very...troubled. I do not think she would harm me."

"Starfire, she has hurt you. Many times." Jynx said matter of factly. "What makes you think she won't do it again."

Starfire sighed, her head hanging low.

"I do not know. But, I cannot allow my friend to be hurt when I can stop it."

"Well then, I'm coming with you." Raven stood up, reaching out and grabbing Starfire's hand. The redhead looked up from the floor and into Raven's purple eyes. She forced a smile, and lightly gripped Raven's hand.

"I appreciate that. But I must do this alone. I cannot allow you all to be hurt."

Starfire floated up from the couch, and hovered over to her room.

"Star, we-" Beast boy began to follow, by Cyborg held him back.

"Calm down man. She wants to do this on her own, we gotta let her."

"But what if she get hurt?"

"Starfire can handle herself." Terra said, walking over to the guys. "You've seen her in action, she can hold her own."

As the rest of the Titans talked amongst themselves, formulating ideas on what to do about Blackfire, Raven floated closer to Starfire, who was approaching the door to her room.

"Starfire, wait." Raven said, grabbing onto the redhead's arm. Starfire turned to look Raven in the eyes.

"Star, I can't let you do this alone."

"Raven..." Starfire said, her voice full of kindness. She brought a soft hand up to Raven's face, gently cupping her cheek.

"I must do this. I cannot allow you to be put in harms way."

"But I-" Starfire put her thumb across Raven's bottom lip, silencing her.

"Raven, I will be okay, I promise." Starfire smiled a gentle smile, pulling Raven's face forward, embracing her in a warm kiss.

"Okay. But please, just...be safe." Raven whimpered, almost unable to allow Starfire to go.

"I love you." Starfire whispered, before pulling her hand away from Raven's warm cheek. She somberly floated into her room, the door sliding shut behind her.

"Be safe. Please." Raven whispered, her fingertips gently tracing down Starfire's door.

.

.

.

"Come on, it's been over an hour, where are they?" Raven's body hovered above the common room table, pacing midair back and forth.

"Rae, I'm sure they're okay. Blackfire said she just wanted to talk." Beastboy tried to reassure her, but to no avail.

"Yea, 'talk'." Raven scoffed, making air quotes with her fingers.

"That girl wouldn't dare harm her...Robin?" Jynx said as she looked over it the elevator. The mechanical doors slid open, and Robin stumbled inside. His mask was slightly torn, his arms bruised, and his uniform was covered in cuts and scrapes.

"Robin, what happened?" Terra asked as she and Jynx ran over, putting Robins arms over their shoulders.

"Blackfire..." Robin groaned. "She...lied."

"Oh geezuz..." Beastboy grumbled.

"She...beat me...took Starfire...tied her up..."

"Then what?" Raven Shouted with concern, floating over to Robin, her voice full of worry.

"Robin, then what?!"

"I...don't know..." Robin winced as he stepped, almost certainly having broken ribs.

"She struck her down...tied her up...beat me...made her watch..."

"Oh ho..." Raven groaned angrily. "Oh, I'm gonna get that bitch..." Raven's normally purple eyes stared to change color, her irises almost turning red.

"Robin, let's think about this." Cyborg tried to calm her down. "We need to come up with a plan-"

"No!" Raven Shouted. "She's got Starfire. We need to go get her, now! God knows what Blackfire is doing to her!"

"Raven, we can all go get her, together." Jynx tried to calm Raven, but the gray girl was fuming.

"No. A large group, she'll see it coming. I'm going, alone." Raven stated. The Titans could tell by her tone, this wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I'm going...it's my fault, I'm gonna get heraaughh..." Robin winced as he tried to stand, clutching his chest and falling to his knees.

"Don't be stupid Robin." Cyborg said, helping him back to his feet. "You're hurt, badly, your in no shape to fight."

"But it's...my fault."

"Don't be stupid dude..." Beast boy helped cyborg get robin over to the couch. "Blackfire is strong as hell. With no powers, you didn't stand a chance."

"There you go with the no powers thing..." Robin chuckled, then winced, the laughter hurting his rib cage.

"Yea, you definitely have some fractured ribs." Cyborg said, using his mechanical eye to scan Robin. "A fractured femur, cracked ribs, your lucky to still be walking."

"Well, either way, we gotta go get Blackfire." Jynx said with her arms crossed.

"Yea, we gotta get Starfire back." Terra said. "Raven, what do you want us to...Raven."

The Titans all looked into the common room, scanning for the purple haired girl. But she was gone. While they were talking about plans and ideas, she had needed to take action.

She was going to go get her girl back.

.

.

.

"Ouch!" Starfire winced, as she felt another sharp pain, like fire, across her asscheeks.

"Oh come now Koriand'r, it is just like mother used to do when we were children." Blackfire chuckled, as she pulled her hand back, gripping the large paddle, before swinging it yet again towards Starfire's naked asscheeks.

"Aaaouch!" Starfire screamed as Blackfire smack her yet again across her ass.

Blackfire has bound Starfire to a large metal table, her ass hanging over the end, with her ankles tied to the table legs. Starfire torso was bound to the table, the cold metal agaisnt her chest made her nipples hard, her whole body shivered.

"Komand'r..." Starfire winced. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Blackfire now sounded more upset. "Why?!"

She pulled her hand back, and gave Starfire another swift swing of the paddle. Starfire cried out in pain, her reddened asscheeks burning.

"Perhaps it was because you put me in prison?!"

Another spank from the paddle across the ass, another cry of pain.

"Or perhaps because you banished me from my home, my throne!"

Another spanking. Starfire was now tearing up, her ass was quickly becoming very sore.

"You have taken, everything from me!"

Starfire cried out, as Blackfire dropped the paddle, now smacking Starfire very hard on the ass with her hand.

"And I'm here to punish you."

"Komand'r, you are...you are evil." Starfire whimpered, her rear in immense pain. "I was doing what was right for the universe."

"What about what is right for your sister?!" Blackfire pulled her hand back, a black ball of energy forming around her open palm. Starfire cried out louder than ever, as Blackfire smacked her ass with a jolt of black energy. Starfire's ass was as red as a tomato, her whole body quivering from the pain.

"Now, I'm going to make you regret you ever stopped me..." Blackfire pulled her hand back, another black ball of energy forming around her hand. But just as she was about to strike down on Starfire's ass again, there was a large crash. She looked up to the ceiling of the warehouse, as rubble began to rain down a few feet away.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

Raven crashed through the ceiling, shooting spheres of black magic down at Blackfire. The black haired Tamaran quickly flew away from Starfire, still bound to the table, and into the air.

"Ah, Raven, we meet agai-" Blackfire stared. But as she floated up to come face to face with the purple haired girl, she saw a difference in Raven, something she had never seen before.

Around Raven's body was a shadow of pure blackness. The shadow spread wide from her body, in the shape of a raven, with its large head and tail above her body, and its wings stretching out by her sides. Where she normally had two purple eyes, she now had four, each glowing bright red, like hellfire.

"It's...not possible..." Blackfire stuttered. Normally commanding, confident, and fearless, Blackfire was now something that even Starfire had never seen her.

Terrified.

"Trigon...he's gone..." Blackfire stuttered, as Raven pulled a sadistic grin across her lips. In this form, even her teeth looked evil, each sharp as a razor.

"You dare to touch her?!" Raven Shouted, her voice deep and grumbling, demonic and terrifying. It echoes through the warehouse as if it was being shouted by a hundred Raven's.

"You dare harm her, you dare to injure my Starfire?!"

The angrier Raven got, the further the reach of her shadow magic. The dark crow around her body grew double in size, her eyes appeared as though they had burst into flames, wisps of smoke leaving the corners of her eyes.

"You...you can't hurt me!" Blackfire Shouted, with newfound confidence. "I'm the rightful ruler of Tamar-"

"AZARATH MATEION ZINTHOS!" Raven Shouted, her demonic voice echoing through the warehouse. From her body, she emited a wave of black energy, enveloping everything around her. The whole warehouse looked as if it had been covered in shadow, a surge of energy knocked Blackfire down to the ground. Her body bounced and rubbed across the stone floor, leaving craters wherever she landed. Raven floated down to the floor where Blackfire had landed, her face bruised and her body weak.

"You...you cant...do this..." Blackfire groaned weakly, as she tried to bring herself to her feet. Raven quickly waved her hand, and Blackfirea body was surrounded by black tentacles of magic, binding her legs together, and her arms to her side. A magic tentacle covered her mouth, forcing her silence. With Blackfire incapacitated, Raven floated over to the table where Starfire was still bound. She waved her hand, and the bonds on Starfire's body were quickly torn away.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked. Her voice was still demonic, echoing with a hundred voices. But it was full of concern.

"I...I believe so..." Starfire stuttered as Raven helped her to her feet. Starfires body appeared to be okay, aside from a very red, very plump ass.

"Raven, you are most..."

"Scary?" Raven chuckled, her demonic voice normally would terrify anyone. But Starfire knew Raven meant her no harm.

"Yes." Starfire smiled. "But not to me. Thank you for rescuing me." Starfire smiled, and planted a kiss on Raven's cheek. Raven smiled, and some of the magic around her weakened. The room filled with its color again, the fluorescent lights flickered back on. The second set of Raven's glowing red eyes disappeared, and her irises returned to their normal purple shade. Raven blushed at the kiss, wrapping her arm around Starfire's bare waist.

"I couldn't let you be harmed...I love you Star." Raven blushed, and Starfire wrapped her arms around Raven's chest, hugging her tightly.

"Uuugghpmh, ggggtt mph rrrmmmm." Blackfire groaned, her voice still muffled by the magic around her mouth.

"Shut up sister!" Starfire shouted, giggling.

"Now, what should we do about her." Raven chuckled, nodding over to where she kept Blackfire suspended and bound with her magic.

"She deserves to go back to prison." Starfire stated.

"Well, I don't think she should go...just yet." Raven smirked. "I think she needs a little...punishment."

"What do you mean Raven?" Starfire asked.

Raven waved her hand, and Blackfire's body was quickly pulled towards them. Raven flicked her wrist, and Blackfire's body spun around to face away from them. Raven flicked her wrist again, and Blackfire's torso was forced perpendicular to the ground, so her ass was facing them, covered in her black skirt.

"She sparked you, didn't she?" Raven smirked, waving her hand again. Blackfire's screams were muffled, as the magic tentacles the bound her writhed, pulling her armor away from her body. Metal prices clinged and clanked as they hit the floor, while the fabric of her top and skirt ripped as they were torn away. Blackfire was just as bare and naked as Starfire.

"Your punishment, Blackfire..." Raven smirked. "...has come."

Starfire smiled, and took a step towards her bound sister, the tentacles wrapped around her body parted, leaving her tan ass bare. Starfire smiled coyly, as she pulled a hand back, and gave Blackfire a firm spank. Blackfire winced, as Starfire left a red handprint across her asscheeks.

"Again." Raven smiled. Starfire obeyed, again smacking her sister across the ass.

"Again." Raven smirked, and Starfire did as she was told, smacking her sister firmly on the ass.

Starfire continued to relentlessly smack her sister Blackfire across the ass, until Blackfire was tearing up, sally drips rolling down her cheeks. She softly cried agaisnt the magic binds across her mouth, until her ass was bright red and swollen.

Starfire stepped back to admired her handiwork, wrapping her arm around Raven's waist.

"What do you think Raven?" Starfire smiled. "Is it satisfactory?"

"Well..." Raven smirked, waving her hand, pulling Blackfire's body closer to theirs.

"It's a start."

"What do you mean?" Starfire puzzled.

Raven smirked a coy grin. She waved her hand, and Blackfire's body lowered to the ground, so her perpendicular torso was at the same level as their waists.

"I want to try something..." Raven smiled. She flicked her wrists, and magic began to appear around Starfire. The redhead watched puzzlingly as the magic wisps around her body hovered down to her waist. She felt as the magic began to solidify near her crotch.

"Raven...its-"

"Yea." Raven smirked, as she admired her handiwork. "A strapon."

Though Blackfire was facing the other way, unable to see, Raven had used her magic to give Starfire a strapon. Much like the one she was used in raven before, though this one was much larger.

Starfire smiled. "It is almost like yours, in your void. Although yours was much more real."

"Speaking do that..." Raven smirked. "...I want to try something..."

Raven closed her eyes, bringing her subconscious into the recesses of her mind. The though hard about what she had used in the void, what she had done to allow herself to penetrate Starfire.

But that wasn't enough. Blackfire has hurt her girlfriend. The woman she loved. Blackfire needed something...more.

"Azarath..." Raven mumbled, feeling a pressure growing against the fabric on her crotch.

"Metrion..." the pressure increased, a bulge growing below her waistline.

No, two bulges.

"Zinthos!" Raven Shouted, Starfire watched as the fabric gave way, tearing open as the fabric of Raven's crotch tore away. Revealing a cock, huge and throbbing, like the one raven had used in Starfire in the void.

"Didn't know if I could do that, in the real world." Raven chuckled as she and Starfire stared down at her veiny, pulsating dick.

"You wish to...fuck, Blackfire?" Starfire giggled, Blackfire's eyes growing wide.

"Oh, my just me..." Raven smirked. "What do you think I gave you that for." Raven pointed down to Starfire's magic strapon. Starfire smiled, and they both looked over to Blackfire. Raven waved her hand. And Blackfire's body twisted over, so her back was to the floor, her whole body parallel to the ground. Raven waved her hand again, and the tentacles parted, wrapping individually around Blackfire's legs, spreading them as far as they would go, leaving her pussy exposed. Blackfire's eyes grew wide in fear, as the two girls eyed her naked body.

"Well..." Raven smirked. "Where do you want to start?"

Starfire smiled a puzzled smile, as she brought a finger to her lips, deep in thought.

"Komand'r, you have beaten my ass today..." Starfire smiled a seductive smile.

"I think you ass deserves some punishment."

Raven smiled, giving Starfire a light pat on the butt as the redhead stepped forward between Blackfire's legs. Blackfire screamed agaisnt the magic binds, as Starfire firmly gripped the magic dildo between her legs. Blackfire wailed as Starfire places the tip of the dick at the entrance of her ass, her hole puckering. Raven, tired of Blackfire's screams walked around Blackfire's suspended, bound body, over to her head.

"Shut, the fuck, up." Raven demanded. She waved her hand, and the binds around Blackfire's mouth disappeared.

"I won't let yougglmmhph!..."

Blackfire was silenced, as Raven shoved her dick into Blackfire's mouth. Blackfire's eyes grew wide, as her lips stretched, struggling to contain the dick in her mouth.

"Good, now she cannot scream." Starfire smiled, as she thrust her hips forward, forcing the black dildo inside Blackfire's raw asshole.

Blackfire's eyes grew wide, growing misty as she began to tear up. Starfire began to rock her hips forward and back, slowly fucking Blackfire's asshole.

Raven slowly began to pump the dick further into Blackfire's throat, watching as she could see the shape of her cock, sliding down Blackfire's throat. Blackfire gaged as Raven pumped the dick down her throat, saliva trailing out past the dick and down her face, falling down to cover her eyes and forehead in her own spit.

"Faster Star..." Raven smirked. "I don't think she feels punished yet."

Starfire smiled seductively, and increased the frequency and power of her hip thrusts. Blackfire, though completly powerless and at the girls mercy, was turned in, like she never had been before. Her pussy grew wetter and wetter, her own slick sex juices dripped down from her pussy to her asshole, lubricating Starfire's cock.

Blackfire gaged as Raven fucked her face harder, the cock sliding in and out of her mouth forced her to gag and spit, saliva coating her face as Raven's balls continually smacked her in the eyes. The gentle fapping sound of Starfire's hips agaisnt Blackfires, and of Raven's balls impacting Blackfire's face, echoed through the warehouse.

"Still...not...enough..." Raven groaned as Blackfire's throat tightened around her cock. Raven waved her hand, and the magic tentacles binding Blackfire began to writhe. The tentacles began to sweep Blackfire's breasts, the ends forming small suction cups that latched onto Blackfire's tits. Blackfire screamed against Raven's cock, while raven reached down as grabbed fistfuls of her black hair, forcing the Tamaran's mouth deeper onto her cock. The tentacles on her legs twisted and turned, squirming until they were at her pussy. Without hesitation, two tentacles forced themselves deep into Blackfire's dripping wet pussy, stretching her hole wide. Blackfire screamed, her eyes leaking out salty tears, as she winced in pain and pleasure.

While the tentacles on her body squeezed and sucked and pinched and fucked her, more tentacles appeared around Blackfire body. These tentacles though diverted away from Blackfire, instead reaching around to Starfire and Raven.

"Raven, whaaa...oh fuuuuuck..." Starfire moaned, as the tentacles wrapped themselves around her waist. Tentacles entered her body, one in her wet pussy, one in her tight asshole, and began to pump and twist inside of her sex holes. They did the same for Raven, wrapping around her waist and filling her asshole and pussy, while her cock pumped away inside Blackfire's mouth. The tentacles forced the girl's hips harder, forcing themselves as deeply into Blackfire's holes as they could go.

Blackfire screamed in ecstasy, as her every hole was filled to its maximum capacity.

"Raven...I feel...I'm going to..."

"Me too Starfire...I'm gonna..."

Raven and Starfire pumped faster and faster, their cocks, along with the tentacles, fucking Blackfire faster and harder.

"FUUUUUUCK!" They both screamed, as they felt themselves reaching orgasm. Starfires pussy erupteted, spraying her sex juices down her legs. Blackfire came, her cum rushing past the tentacles filling her pussy, and onto Starfire's waist. Raven shot hot strings of white sticky cum deep down in Blackfire's throat, forcing her to gag on the sticky cum. Raven pulled her cock from Blackfire's mouth, semen pouring out past Blackfire's lips and down her face, coating her her eyes in the white sticky sex.

After the rush of orgasm, all the magic disappeared at once, Starfire's strapon dissolving into mist, the tentacles around Blackfire's body puffing away, the black haired girl crumpled to the floor. Raven's meaty cock quickly disappeared, leaving her with only a dripping wet pussy.

"Uuughhhh..." Blackfire groaned, as she curled herself into the fetal position. Her pussy and asshole were gapping, her mouth and throat sore, her face coated in saliva and cum.

"Well..." Raven panted. "...I think...that was a good punishment."

"Yes...most excellent..." Starfire panted, as she walked around Blackfire's aching naked body, to Raven's side. She wrapped her arm around Raven's waist, and Raven did the same.

"Although..." Starfire smirked. "I wish to, perhaps...punish her again sometime."

Raven chuckled, squeezing Starfire's waist.

"I think we can arrange that. Isn't that right, slave?"

"Uughhhssss." Blackfire groaned, trying to force her body up from the ground. Starfire smiled, kneeling down and wrapping her hand around Blackfire's throat.

"Do you understand, 'sister'? You are our toy now."

"Yes..." Starfire tightened her grip around Blackfire's throat.

"Yes...Mistresses."

"Good." Starfire smiled, releasing her grip on Blackfire's throat. Blackfire choke and reached up, massaging her sore throat.

"Well..." Starfire smiled at Raven. "We should return to the tower. Our friends are likely most worried."

"Yes, let's." Raven smiled. She wrapped her cloak around Starfire's naked body, and they both floated up into the air, leaving a cum-drenched, asshole gaping, pussy-sore Blackfire in the rubble.

.

.

.

"Starfire, you're back!" Beast boy shouted, rubbing towards the elevator. Raven and Starfire stepped inside the tower coming area, Starfire still covered in Raven's cloak.

"Yes, I am quite alright, thanks to Raven." Starfire smiled, Raven smiled, gently squeezing Starfire's asscheeks underneath the cloak.

"What happened? Did you defeat Blackfire?" Cyborg asked.

"Let's just say..." Raven smirked, eyeing Starfire, who giggled. "...she's not going to be an issue anymore."

"Raven..." a voice groaned from the couch. Raven and Starfire watched as a bandaged Robin slowly sat up, wincing as he did.

"Raven...you disobeyed a direct order. You left...without telling anyone, without back up."

"Robin, I-" Raven began to argue, but robin held up his hand to stop her.

"You did all that, in violation of what we always do...but, you saved one of our own. And for that, I commend you."

Everyone in Titan tower, Raven included, all grew wide eyes. It was very, very rare for Robin to give out a compliment.

"Well, I...thank you, Robin. I would never let anything happen to Starfire."

"You have to tell us all about it! How did you beat her? Was it hard?" Beastboy pestered.

"Oh, some of it was quite hard." Starfire giggled, Raven blushed and gave her a gentle smack in the butt.

"Come on guys, they look tired, and they probably need a shower." Terra ushered the boys away.

"Oh come on, I want to hear about how they beat her ass!"

Raven and Starfire couldn't hold back a fit of giggling. Terra and Jynx pushes the boys away, so that Raven and Starfire could walk down the hall to Raven's room. They stepped inside, the mechanical door sliding closed behind them. Raven lifted her arm, and Starfire stepped her naked body out from underneath the cloak.

"I do think we need a showe-"

Starfire lept forward, wrapping her arms around Raven's waist and pulled her in for a tight hug, licking her lips with Raven's. Raven smiled into the kiss, allowing Starfire's tongue entrance into her mouth. Their tongues danced together, trading saliva with eachother . Starfire slowly pulled her head back, leaving a trail of saliva between their tongues.

"I love you Raven."

"I love you too Starfire."

They both smiled, and welcomed eachother into the warm embrace. After hugging for a moment, Raven stripper herself from her torn, now crotchless clothes and cloak, and the walked together into the bathroom.

"So..." Starfire said as raven turned on the hot shower water. "...you can do the making of the penis, wherever you want."

Raven chuckled. "I guess so."

"May you...do it for me now please." Starfire asked, with wide, loving green eyes.

"I do so love it when you fill me up."

**.**

**.**

**Holy shit, now if that last chapter was insane, this one was just fucking crazy!**

**As you can tell, I really love to show how the most powerful and strongest, can be turned into the most obedient sex slaves.**

**I want to thank everyone for reading, it's been a journey to get this story to where it is now. And don't worry, there is still plenty yet to come ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You made her do what?!" Jynx Shouted in surprise.

After returning to the tower and showering (Starfire and Raven has another go with Raven's dick), Raven and Starfire had ventured over to Jynx's room, where she was cuddled up with Terra, naked. Not wanting to be left out, Starfire and Raven stripped down too, and all four girls sat naked on Jynx's bed.

"Well I couldn't let Starfire get spanked like that." Raven chuckled. "At least...by someone other than me."

"I would allow you to give me the spankings anytime you please." Starfire giggled, leaning her body down and laying her head in Raven's lap. Raven smiled, and slowly began to stroke Starfire's bright red hair. Starfire cooed as Raven massaged her scalp, as she stared up from the gray girl's lap, her vision filled by the underside of Raven's plump breasts.

"You two are so cute." Terra smiled, admiring the couple that sat across from her and Jynx.

"Thank you Terra." Starfire blushed. "Though it is Raven who is the adorablest."

"Shut up." Raven playfully giggled. Starfire smiled, lifting her head slightly to plant a soft kiss on the underside of Raven's breast.

"Okay, you two gotta stop with that." Jynx chuckled. "You can't do that."

"Does my kissing of the breasts upset you?" Starfire asked.

"Hell no! It makes me horny!" Jynx laughed. "Fuck I get wet just seeing you two naked."

"Me too." Terra blushed. "After seeing you two together..." Terra blushed harder, as did Jynx.

"We always end up fucking. You two make us horny as hell, with your loving and kissing and shit."

"That's a good thing, correct?" Starfire asked, as Raven giggled.

"Fuck yea it is. I love fucking this little chick..." Jynx wrapped her arm around Terra's waist, pulling her closer so their hips were touching.

"Jynx..." Terra moaned out of embarrassment, but also smiled.

"It's true, you two are just...sexy as hell."

"So..." Starfire smiled, and lifted her head from Raven's lap. "...would it make you horny if I did this..."

Raven sucked in through her teeth, surprised as Starfire presser her face onto Raven's breast, pulling a soft nipple into her mouth.

"Fuck..." Raven groaned, as Starfire began to lightly suckle onto her tit, bringing a hand down between Raven's legs, gently massaging her womanhood.

"Oh fuck yea..." Jynx groaned, her core becoming immediately wet. She pulled on Terra's waist, pulling her butt up and placing the petite blonde in her lap. She reached around Terra's body, and began to massage her clit.

"Fuck..." Terra moaned. "We're gonna...do this again..." she giggled, then released a sigh of pleasure as Jynx slid a finger into her now wet core.

"You guys..." Raven moaned, as Starfire did the same, sliding a finger into Raven's wet core, her slick sensitive walls collapsing around Starfire's digit.

"...this is so hot..."

"I agree..." Starfire groaned, before returning her face to Raven's breast, pulling her erect nipple into her mouth, her teeth grazing against Raven's sensitive tit.

But then, as the girls were lost in ecstasy, there was a knock on Jynx's door, bringing them all back to reality.

"Kinda busy in here!" Jynx Shouted, Terra giggling.

"Sorry Jynx." Came Robins voice from the other side of the door. He sounded much better than earlier, though his voice was still slightly wheezy from the cracked rib. "I didn't mean to disturb you. But I can't find the other girls."

"We're...in here." Raven did her best to hide her groans of pleasure. Starfire, despite Robin being on the other side of the door, hadn't stopped fingering her.

"Starfire, what-" Raven began to whispers

"He doesn't know..." Starfire smiled, whispering back. "...besides, you taste so good, I do not wish to stop." Raven bit her bottom lip, stifling a moan, as Starfire's finger slid around inside her throbbing core.

"Well..." Robin groaned, sounding agitated. "There's...someone here. Who wants to see you."

"I told you, we should've locked her up." The girls heard Cyborg whisper loudly from the other side of the door.

"Dude, she showed up in chains, she's already locked up." Said a squeakier voice, Beastboy's.

"She?" Jynx mouthed the word, pulling her fingers out from Terra's core. Terra shifted off of Jynx's lap, while Starfire still fingered away at Raven's core.

"Just...she wants to talk to you." Robin wheezed. Then, it sounded like he was speaking to the 'visitor'.

And you better not try anything, or well-"

"I'm here peacefully, pretty-boy, don't worry."

"Is that..." Terra whispered. Raven and Starfire knee who it was, without a doubt.

"Let her in." Raven Shouted, doing her best not to sound as aroused as she was, with Starfire's face buried in her breast.

"But no boys allowed. I'm not decent." Jynx Shouted, not wanting the guys to see her, or the other girls, as exposed as they were.

"Just shout if you need help." Robin said through the door. The girls heard footsteps down the hall, and Cyborg and Beastboy whispering to each other, before they were out of the hallway.

Then, there was a knocking on the door, with the slight jingling of metal chains.

"Come in..." Jynx said, as the mechanical door slid halfway open.

Standing in the doorway, with her wrists cuffed together, her ankles with chains connecting them, and chains around her waist to hold her hands down, was Blackfire. She wasn't wearing her metal armor, as it had been torn to pieces by Raven, thanks to her trigon-enhanced magic. She wore (what remained) or her black top and purple skirt, although they were slewn with cuts and tears, practically exposing her breasts.

"What...what are you doing here?!" Jynx Shouted.

"I swear, if you're here to hurt Starfire..." Terra grumbled, clutching onto the sheets of the bed.

"Girls..." Raven groaned, as Starfire pulled her head back from her breast, leaving trails of saliva on her erect tits.

"Blackfire is...how do I put it..."

"Our bitch." Starfire chirped happily. Jynx and Terra's jaws both dropped, as Raven chuckled.

"Yea, I guess she is." Raven chuckled, as the girls looked over to Blackfire, who was blushing, looking quite embarrassed.

"Wha...how...what?" Jynx exasperated.

"Well, I told you...what we did to her..." Raven smiled. "But I didn't actually finish telling you everything."

"Yes, Komand'r is now our sex slave." Starfire smiled, standing up from the bed and stepping over to Blackfire's side, putting her arm around the black haired girls waist.

"Isn't that right sister?"

"Y-yes...Mistress." Blackfire said softly.

"Mistress?" Terras jaw dropped again.

"Yes..." Blackfire said softly. "...I...I wish to serve my Mistresses."

"Wow." Jynx chuckled. "You really broke her, didn't you?"

"Well, it wasn't too hard." Raven chuckled, standing up and stepping to the other side of Blackfire, putting her hand around Blackfire's waist. Blackfire shuddered at Raven's touch.

"What's the matter, slave? Are you still afraid of me?"

Blackfire blushed, her eyes slightly dropping to the floor.

"Y-yes..." Blackfire shuddered. Raven smiled, bringing a hand up to Blackfire's neck, gripping her throat tightly. Blackfire slightly gagged, as Raven gently choked her.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes...Mistress." Blackfire wheezed.

"Good." Raven smiled, releasing her grip on the black haired Tamarans throat.

"So...Blackfire..." Jynx asked, her lips creeping to a smile. "What, uh, what are you doing here?"

"I...I have no place to go..." Blackfire said, almost a whisper. "And I...I wish to stay here...to serve my Mistresses."

"Oh really?" Raven chuckled. "And, what makes you think we will allow that?"

"I...I will do anything you ask..." Blackfire stated. "I will cook, clean, wash clothes...anything you wish."

"Anything?" Starfire asked, a coy smile creeping across her lips.

"Yes Starfire..." Blackfire said, before she received a soft, but firm, smack across the face. Terra and Jynx gasped, as Starfire brought her hand across Blackfire's cheek. Surprisingly, Starfire's sister did not appear to be mad. Rather, she looked...aroused.

"Yes, who?" Starfire asked playful, seductively.

"Yes Mistress."

"Good." Starfire smiled. "You may start by..." Starfire looked over to the bed, where Jynx and Terra sat.

"You will start by doing the eating of their pussys."

"What?" Terra gasped, as Jynx chuckled. "You're gonna make her eat us out?"

"Oh, we're not making her do anything." Raven chuckled. "It's that right, slave."

"I live to serve my Mistresses." Blackfire said, as Raven and Starfire both smacked her ass firmly, pushing her towards the bed.

"Well, get to it then slut..." Jynx smiled, propping her body backwards and spreading her legs, revealing her slick womanhood.

"This clits not gonna kick itself.

"Yes Mistress." Blackfire stepped towards the bed, putting both her hands onto the soft mattress, her bound wrists forced her hands to stay together. Blackfire slowly crept towards Jynx's spread legs, her mouth beginning to water in anticipation.

"Hurry up bitch!" Jynx Shouted, reaching forward and grabbing the end of Blackfire's long, dark hair. Blackfire winced as Jynx pulled hard in her black hair, forcing her face to come crashing down onto her pussy.

"Oh fuck..." Jynx moaned, as Blackfire's tongue immediately penetrated her core. Jynx brought her hands to Blackfire's skull, pushing down on the tamaran's head, forcing her face harder into her wet core.

"Well..." Raven smiled, looking over to Terra, who was staring wide eyed as she watched the once villain, now turned slave girl, lick away at Jynx's pussy.

"What are you waiting for, use your new toy." Raven smiled, as did Starfire.

"What...what do I do to her?" Terra asked, so innocently.

"Whatever you desire." Starfire smiled. "Use her as you see fit."

Terra smiled, and looked over Blackfire's body. While her face was buried between Jynx's thighs, her ass was lifted in the air, covered by her skirt. Slowly, Terra reached over, and grabbed onto the waistline of the skirt, slowly pulling it down past Blackfire's ass. Her plump rear squeezed together as the skirt was pulled down, revealing that she had not replaced her panties. Terra pulled the skirt down to Blackfire's knees, leaving her large ass bare.

"Do you...want a spanking?" Terra asked, while Blackfire's mouth surrounded Jynx's pussy.

"Mmmphh mmmphttsss..." Blackfire groaned, as Jynx's hips gyrated against her face.

Terra smiled, before pulling a hand back and giving Blackfire a firm smack on the ass. Normally it would've been gentle and soft, but Blackfire was still tender from her beating earlier that day, she winced in pain from the spank.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Terra smiled, smacking Blackfire harder.

"Mmmpyysss mmmphttssss!" Blackfire moaned louder against Jynx's pussy, the vibrations of her muffled words tingled Jynx's clitoris.

"Louder you fucking whore!" Terra screamed, delivering another much harder smack on Blackfire's tender ass.

"YES MISTRESSES!" Blackfire screamed, pulling her head back from Jynx's core. "Please, beat me harder Mistress, I've been very bad!"

"Shut the fuck up you whore." Jynx groaned, pulling Blackfire's hair, forcing her face back onto her pussy. She groaned as the Tamaran returned her long tongue deeper inside her sensative walls.

"This is very hot." Starfire moaned to Raven, as she watched Terra deliver more blows to Blackfire's ass, her sister screaming into Jynx's pussy as her asscheeks grew redder and more swollen with every blow.

"Yea, it is..." Raven smiled, lowering her hand from Starfire's waist to firmly grasp her asscheeks. "What do you say we join in?"

"I shall take Jynx..." Starfire smiled, gently smacking Raven in the ass.

"And I'll show Terra a thing or two." Raven smiled. Starfire slid herself into the bed, next to Blackfire, leaning her body down to face Jynx. Raven slid onto the other side of Blackfire, where Terra sat.

"Hello Jynx..." Starfire smiled, the pink haired girl slightly opened her eyes. "I am here to assist in your orgasm."

"Star..." Jynx moaned. "...kiss me."

Starfire was happy to obliged, leaning down and licking her lips with Jynx's. While Blackfire's tongue was penetrating her pussy, Jynx allowed Starfire's tongue to slide past her teeth and into her mouth. Jynx moaned as she gyrated her hips, riding Blackfire's face.

"Oh hello Terra..." Raven said seductively, as she slid her body towards the petite blonde's.

"Hey Rae." Terra smiled. "Wha-oooOOF!" Terra gasped as Raven grabbed her shoulders, and forced her back down to the bed. With Terra's laying parallel to Jynx, Raven forced the blondes legs apart, exposing her tight tiny pussy.

"Raven..." Terra moaned, as Raven swung her leg over the blonde's body, her ass hovering over Terra's head. Raven smiled, and lowered her ass down, forcing her pussy onto Terra's mouth.

"Eat." She demanded, as she lowered her own head to Terra's core. The blonde moaned as Raven's mouth embraced her tight core, her tongue sliding between Terra's small lips, entering her soft wet folds. Terra groaned in pleasure as Raven began to rock her hips, sliding her pussy along Terra's slick tongue.

Blackfire moaned, Jynx groaned, Raven rode Terra's face, Terra wailed as Raven slid a finger into her tight asshole while sucking her clit. Starfire brought her hand down to Her own pussy, sliding her fingers in and out of herself as she slid her tongue around Jynx's. Blackfire's pussy dribbled and dripped her warm sex onto her thighs, as her cheeks became coated in Jynx's warm arousal. Raven cooed as her mouth was filled with Terra's sweet taste, while Terra loved Raven's flavor, tasting every inch of her warm insides.

"Fuck...I'm...getting close..." Jynx moaned into Starfire's mouth.

"Me...too..." Terra whimpered as Raven pumped another finger into her tight ass.

"I think...fuck..." Starfire moaned, fingering herslef close to orgasm.

"I think...our slave...is...thirsty..."

"Mmphsstyyy..." Blackfire questioningly moaned against Jynx's slick folds.

"I...agree..." Raven said, smiling as she pulled her pussy away from Terra's mouth.

"Everyone...let's give our slave, a taste."

Raven pulled her body away from Terra's, sliding off the bed. She stood, amd Starfire pulled away from Jynx's breast. Raven leaned forward, grasping a handful of Blackfire's dark hair. Her slave wailed as she tugged on her hair, pulling her away from Jynx and off the bed, her body collapsing on the floor. Jynx and Terra both followed, all of them standing around Blackfire.

"Please...Mistresses..." Blackfire moaned, as she brought her bound hands down to her own dripping wet core.

"...I wish to please you...to taste you..."

Junx moaned, as she brought her hand down to her own pussy. Terra, Raven, and Starfire all did the same, standing in a half circle, they each fingered their own pulsating cores.

"Fuck...I'm so close..." Starfire moaned, reaching her other hand up to knead her breast.

"I'm...gonna cum..." Terra moaned, sliding her fingers in and out of her slick folds.

"Open wide bitch..." Raven groaned, demanding. Blackfire did as her mistress instructed, opening her jaw wide, and sticking her tongue out, ready to receive her taste.

"FuuUUUCK!" Jynx screamed, as she felt her core tighten, waves of heat rushing to her core.

"I'm cumming!" Terra wailed, as she felt her core tighten around her fingers.

"Drink our cum sister, take it all!" Starfire screamed in ecstasy, as all the girls came. Cum erupted from each of their pussies, they all thrust their hips forward, spraying wildly onto Blackfire's chained body. They wailed as their orgasms coated their slaves body it hot cum, drenching her face and filling her mouth with their sweet juices. Blackfire drank it all in, her open mouth filling with their warmth, she gargled their fuck fluids as they sprayed her face, coating her in slick sweetness, while she herself allowed her pussy to drain onto the ground.

As their orgasms slowed, their knees weakened, their screaming ceased. The girls all gasped and panted, and they stared down at their slave. Her face was coated, her hair drenched, her mouth full of their cum. Blackfire shut her lips, and drank in the girls juices, swallowing a whole mouthful of cum.

"Thank you...Mistresses..." Blackfire panted, bringing her bound hands up to her face, rubbing more cum from her cheeks into her mouth, tasting as much of her masters as she could.

"You are...delicious..."

"Fuck yea we are..." Jynx panted, collapsing backwards onto the bed. Terra collapsed next to her, laying her head down on Jynx's breast.

"That was...most amazing..." Starfire panted, wrapping her arms around Raven's waist. Raven laid her hand on Starfire's shoulder, smiling as she watched Blackfire licking their cum off her lips.

"It was." Raven smiled. "How did you like it, slave?"

"My Mistresses...are most kind, for letting me orgasm." Blackfire panted, her whole body glistening, her skin slick and shining.

"Well, there is plenty more where that came from." Jynx chuckled, as she wrapped her arm around Terra's petite form.

"Now..." Starfire smiled. "Dear sister, you have made quite a mess. Do not you think you should clean it up?"

"Yes mistress." Blackfire moaned. Raven and Starfire grinned, as they watched their cum soaked slave struggled to stand, her knees weak from orgasm.

"Oh, wait..." Jynx said, rolling off the bed, and rushing towards her closet. "If she's going to clean..."

Jynx smiled, as she reach into the back of her closet, pulling out a hanger with a skimpy black and white outfit on it.

"Don't you think she should look the part?"

.

.

.

"You missed a spot." Raven chuckled, as she pointed to a damp spot on the carpeted floor. Blackfire bent over, the ruffled skirt of her maid outfit lifted, exposing her asscheeks. She winced, part pain, part pleasure, as Raven delivered a swift spank across her ass.

"I'm sorry Mistress." Blackfire moaned, as her clean panties quickly became damp. She turned to the spot raven pointed out, and scrubbed at it with her old black skirt, using it as a cleaning rag.

"You know..." Starfire chuckled as she watched her sister scrubbing the floor. "She will have no clothing now, after we have soiled her uniform."

Raven smiled, her hand around her girlfriend's waist. "Our little slut will wear what we want. Won't you slave?"

"Yes Mistress." Blackfire said softly as she finished cleaning the cum from the carpet.

"Mistresses?" Blackfire asked softly, looking towards Raven and Starfire.

"Yes, dear sister?" Starfire smiled coyly.

"Where shall I sleep?"

"Hmmm..." Raven hummed puzzlingly. Then a wide grin came across her lips. She stood up from the bed, and walked over to Jynx's closet. She picked up something, and showed it to Jynx.

"Go ahead..." Jynx chuckled. "...I think it's perfect."

Raven smiled, and walked over to Blackfire, who was knelt down on the ground. Raven wrapped the collar around Blackfire's neck, clipping the leather strap around her throat. She led on to the leash attached to the collar, and tugged on it, forcing Blackfire to her feet.

"You are our pet..." Raven smiled. "...you will sleep at the foot of our bed. And if you are good..." Raven tugged on the lease again, pulling Blackfire's body close to hers, so their faces were less than an inch apart.

"Then maybe you will be allowed to sleep with us."

"Y-yes Mistress." Blackfire cooed, as Starfire stood up from the bed, standing next to Raven.

"Now, bid you Mistresses goodnight." Starfire smiled, looking to Terra and Jynx, who were cuddling on the bed.

"Good night, my Mistresses." Blackfire said softly.

"Night slut." Jynx chuckled.

Raven and Starfire walked their pet out of Jynx's room, and down the hall to Raven's. The door slid shut behind them, and the pulled on Blackfire's leash, leading her to the bed.

"Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Yes my love?"

"It has been a long day. And we have put our slave through a lot. I do think that she should be permitted to sleep with us."

"You really think so?" Raven giggled, glancing over to Blackfire.

"I think so..." Starfire grinned. "But, Komand'r?"

"Yes Mistress?" Blackfire moaned.

"We require to be cleaned. You made quite the mess of our vaginas, and they are most unclean. You shall wash them."

"Yes Mistress." Blackfire said softly, turning to the bathroom. But after a few steps, she gaged as her collar was pulled tightly, Starfire tugged on the leash.

"Oh sister..." Starfire giggled playfully, tugging on the leash, pulling their pet back to her and Raven.

"You will lick us clean." Starfire smiled, as she spread her legs apart.

"Star..." Raven smiled, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. "...you're amazing."

"Thank you my love." Starfire grinned, planting a kiss on Raven's lips.

"Now, on your knees." Starfire demanded. Blackfire did as she was asked, and kneeled down onto the ground in front of her Mistresses.

"Lick us clean..." Raven smirked. "...and perhaps you will be allowed to sleep with us."

"Yes Mistress..." Blackfire moaned, as her black lace panties soaked through, her pussy quivering as she grew horny yet again.

She did as she was commanded, licking her Mistresses clean with her tongue, tasting their sweet juices as she traced her tongue across Raven's thighs first, then Starfire's, before licking their slick folds. But no matter how much she cleaned, the girls only grew wetter, moaning as they were licked by their slave.

"Fuck this..." Raven moaned, pulling firmly on the leash, lifting Blackfire up from the ground.

"Did I not satisfy you Mistress?" Blackfire moaned, Ravens sweet taste still in her mouth.

"On the contrary..." Raven smirked, pushing Blackfire onto the bed, bed back laying against the mattress.

"Round three?" Starfire smiled, as she watched Blackfire's thighs press together, her wetness dampening her thighs.

"Yea..." Raven smiled. "Round three."

They lept onto the bed, and for the second time that day, removed Blackfire's clothes. They each crawled next to Blackfire, grabbing her hands and forcing one into each of their cores. Blackfire moaned as they each took a breast into their mouths, while their slave began to finger their wet, pulsating pussys.

"I live...to serve my Mistresses..." Blackfire moaned, as she felt their cores throbbing around her fingers.


	13. Chapter 13

**So this is a short chapter, but i think it sets up for alot of fun ideas. im going to use a toy called a 'Lovense'. if you dont know what it is, look it up, if you do, you see where this is heading;) its a small remote controlled vibrator, so you can imagine what fun will be had.**

**enjoy ;)**

Chapter 13

"Dear sister..." Starfire smiled, while she and Raven, as well as Jynx and Terra, stood outside the changing booth. The day after they had defeated her, and then made her their slave, the girls had decided to take their new pet to the mall. Blackfire came to earth with very little clothing (she had intended to capture her sister and then take her off planet), so the girls decided that, if she was going to do their bidding around Titan Tower, she may as well have some clothes. At least, as long as the boys were around.

"...sister, would you come out and let us see your outfit?" Starfire asked, though her voice was cheerful, it also had a somewhat commanding tone.

"Starfire, I look..." Blackfire began to speak, to talk back to her sister. But Raven was too quick for that. Sitting on a bench in front of the changing room door, Raven waved her hand and created a whip out of the shadows, behind the curtain, and a sharp crack was heard before Blackfire wailed in pain.

"Disobey again, and I'll whip your pretty little ass even harder." Raven chuckled, as she heard Blackfire whimpering begins the curtain.

"Now, step out so we can see you."

"Y-yes, m-mistress..." Blackfire stuttered through the limo in her throat.

The girls had already dragged Blackfire to a number of stores, picking out various outfits for her to wear. Jeans, T-shirt's, shoes, shirts, skirts, tank tops, normal "earth clothes" as Starfire called them. If Blackfire was going to walk around town with them, she was going to have to appear normal. But the store they were in now, was not for normal wear. Adam and Eve was far from that. Blackfire was trying on lingerie, these outfits were just for the girls pleasure.

"Oh Raven, I do very much like this one." Starfire smiled as Blackfire opened the curtain.

"Gotta agree..." Jynx smiled. "...she looks fucking hot."

Blackfire wore a white bra, and white panties, both almost see-through, the crease of her womanhood clearly visable. She wore long white stockings, held up by clasps that attached to the panties. On her head, she wore a headband which gave her cat ears over her temples. The back of her panties were cut so that between her asscheeks were exposed, and hanging from her butt was a long white fluffy tail. It wasn't attached to the panties at all.

"So, that tail is-" Terra began to ask.

"Shoved up her tight little asshole." Raven smiled, looking Blackfire up and down. Blackfire's thighs pressed together as she clenched her ass, holding the buttplug-tail in place.

"I think that one is a yes." Terra smiled, staring between Blackfires legs at the translucent material 'covering' her pussy.

"I agree, most sexy." Starfire giggled. Blackfire shuddered, her pussy beginning to dampen from the anal stimulation of the butt plug.

"Alright, so..." Raven smiled, looking down to the pile of outfits that had already picked out.

"...we've got nurse, policewoman, playboy bunny, now kitty cat...what else..."

"Oh!" Starfire perked up, standing and strolling over to a table full of 'toys'.

"How about this?" She said as she held out a small box, labeled 'Lovense: Long distance love control'.

"I have read of these." Starfire said, handing Raven the box. "You can control it using the mobile phone, and it will vibrate very strongly if we wish."

"So you want to shove this..." Raven smiled, looking from the box, up to Blackfire, "...up Blackfire's pussy, and we can make it vibrate inside her, whenever we want?"

"That is the idea." Starfire smiled, looking over to her sister with an almost sinister grin.

"We can make her orgasm whenever we wish, wherever we wish."

"Now that sound like a fun day ladies." Jynx explained, clapping her hands together.

"Yea, this is going to be wild." Terra smiled, noticing a small damp spot forming on the front of Blackfire's white panties.

"Well, what do you think Blackfire?" Raven smiled a coy smile at the black haired girl, holding up the box.

"W-whatever you want, mistresses."

"Good answer." Raven smiled, standing up and picking up the pile of clothes.

"Change out of that." She said to Blackfire, who shut the curtain behind her.

"This is going to be quite fun." Starfire smiled, holding onto Raven's arm as they walked to the front of the store to check out.

.

.

.

"So..." Raven smiled, Blackfire sitting across from her and Starfire. They had picked a table at the food court, while Terra and Jynx had gone to get them all some food.

"...how does it feel?"

Blackfire has her thighs clamped shut, the small device sat deep inside her pussy, a small pink antenna hung just outside her lips, sitting against the fabric of her panties. Her thick jeans hid the device deep inside her womanhood well, though she could feel the pressure as it pushed against her sensitive walls.

"G-good...m-mistress." Blackfire stuttered, her hands resting in her lap, her fingertips between her thighs, lightly pressing against her core. She tried her best to subdue the pleasure she felt, and the lovense hadn't even been activated yet.

"Good..." Raven smiled, reaching into her jeans and pulling out her phone. She opened up the app for the device, and a small digital dial appeared on the screen, with numbers ranging from 1 to 10, with an extra small button labeled 'extreme'.

"Starfire, would you like to do the honors?" Raven smiled, handing the red haired girl the phone.

"Very much so." Starfire smiled, taking the phone from Raven's hands, and looking down on the screen.

"So, I just, turn this knob?" Starfire asked puzzlingly as she traced her finger across the screen, the digital knob cranking over to 'One'.

They looked up to see Blackfire shuddering in her chair, her whole body tingling. Blackfire but her bottom lip, her eyes slightly crossing as the lovense sent vibrations deep inside her pussy, vibrating the inner walls of her core. Her panties dampened as her pussy juices began to flow, even the lowest setting bringing her close to orgasm.

"Sssooooo...gooood..." Blackfire moaned, her thighs clamping down even tighter, trying and failing to suppress her pleasure.

"I see you're already having fun." Jynx chuckled, walking up to the table with a tray full of vegetarian burgers, with Terra behind her with a tray of fries.

"Looks like it's working." Terra smiled, as she and Jynx sat down at the table, on either side on Blackfire, who was beginning to sweat, her whole body shivering in pleasure.

"I believe it is." Starfire smiled, turning the digital knob to 'Two'. Blackfire's whole body shook, her head leaned slightly back and she bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan. Her breasts jiggled beneath her shirt (the girls didn't allow her to wear a bra).

"Fuuuuuuck..." Blackfire softly groaned, as the device inside her pussy vibrated, stimulating her inner walls, her sex juices flowing and soaking into her panties.

"Shut up and eat." Raven smiled, reaching to the phone in Starfire's hand, and turning the lovense device off. Blackfire's body slowly leaned forward, her forehead covered in sweat, her thighs firmly pressed together. Raven picked up a burger and fries, placing them in front of Blackfire.

"T-thank y-you m-mistress..." Blackfire whispered, barely able to speak. Her pussy throbbed, as she brought her hands up from her lap to the table, grabbing the burger. As she lifted it from the paper tray, Raven gave a devious look to the other girls, unnoticed by Blackfire. As she took a bit of the burger, Raven turned the nob on her phone to 'five'.

Blackfire's whole body lurched backwards in the chair, she dropped the burger onto her plate, her hands shooting down to her core. Her thighs pressed together as the lovense inside her pussy vibrated aggressively. Her legs shook, her abdomen quivered, her whole body rattled as she wailed, her mouth full of burger, silently screaming against her but if food.

"That thing really has some power." Jynx chuckled, Raven smiled as she turned the dial back to 'zero', immediately halting the vibrations in Blackfire's core. Blackfire still shivered in her seat, she had nearly approached orgasm, only moments away before Raven had stopped the lovense toy.

Blackfire, after a moment to come down, swallowed her food, breathing heavy.

"Thank you...mistress..." she said softly, her whole body sweating, her panties now nearly soaking into her jeans.

"Your welcome." Raven giggled, sliding her phone into her pocket. "Now, let's eat..." Raven smiled, picking up her burger, and looking to the rest of the girls at the table.

"You're all going to need energy for later."

"Oh I very much like the sound of that." Starfire cheerfully said, reaching down and grabbing a couple fries.

"Fucking A, you know how to have a good time." Jynx chuckled, taking a sip of her soda.

"M-mistress..." Blackfire whispered softly, the rest of the girls surprised she spoke, looked over the the black haired girl.

"Yes my pet?" Raven smiled.

"I...I am, v-very close...m-may I..."

"Finish?" Raven chuckled, taking a bit from her burger.

"Y-yes." Blackfire whimpered, desperate to orgasm, her pussy throbbing against the lovense.

"No." Raven smiled, as Blackfire's eyes dropped.

"You cum when we want you too. Maybe later, if you're a good little girl."

Jynx and Starfire giggled, Terra covered her mouth as to not show her laughter.

"Y-yes Mistress." Blackfire said, slightly sad that she was unable to complete her orgasm.

But she would be whatever Raven, or any of the girls asked if her. She wanted, she needed, to orgasm. Raven, Starfire, Jynx or Terra, any of them, all of them, she wanted them to take her, control her, dominate her. She played as though she was defenseless. And she was.

But she loved having no power. She loved the have no control.

She wanted them to dominate her, and to fuck her in the most extreme and brutal ways.

And they would be happy to oblige.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The rest of the day at the mall, Raven and the other titans girls teased Blackfire to no end. They took her to half a dozen other stores, making her to all to employees while activating the toy inside her throbbing pussy. They loved to giggle, watching her sweat and stutter while they brought her closer and closer to orgasm, only to deny her as she was about to explode in orgasmic pleasure. They were sure that she was soaking through her panties, but they didn't care. Raven loved to see Blackfire squirm, as did Starfire and the others, and they all were growing quite horny from it. After keeping Blackfire on the brink of cumming, they decided that it was time to go home. Not because Blackfire deserved her release, but because they all needed to.

And Blackfire was going to be the toy they used to assist them.

After taking a single cab back to Titan tower (and bringing Blackfire's pleasure up and down, up and down, multiple times) the girls wasted no time rushing up to Raven's room. They forced Blackfire over to the corner, demanding that she keep her hands to her side, she was not allowed to touch herself, or any of them, yet, she was only allowed to watch. Raven put the device on the lowest setting, vibrating softly inside the black haired tamaran's core, as the female titans all began to strip down.

"Raven, I have to say..." Terra murmured, as she unclipped her bra, tossing it to the bedside.

"...you teasing Blackfire like this...it's, super hot."

"Thanks Terra..." Raven chuckled, pulling her panties down past her knees, leaving herself completely naked. Just as she stripped down, she gazed over to see the rest of the girls (except for Blackfire, who still stood in the corner, fully clothed and shivering as her body remained on the edge of orgasm), becoming fully nude.

"You know Jynx..." Raven said, with a sultry smile across her lips. "...I've seen the way you look at me sometimes."

"Wha-what?" Jynx chuckled, her face quickly becoming flush, cheeks bright red.

"I-I-I don't...I mean you are...I would never-"

"I'm gonna stop you there." Raven smiled, stepping towards the pale skinned, pink haired girl, placing a single finger over her lips.

"I look at you too, up and down, all the time." Raven giggled. "There's no denying hot hot you are. With your perky breasts, your tight ass. You're hit Jynx. Am I right Starfire?" Raven smiled, looking over to the redheaded Tamaran girl, who had her arms wrapped around Terra's waist, her large breasts pressed against the blonde's arm.

"Very much so Raven." Starfire chuckled with a wide smile.

"Jynx is most sexy." Starfire smiled, then turned her gaze to the blonde.

"As are you, friend Terra. I do much love your small perky boobies."

"Th-thank you starfire..." Terra chuckled nervously, seeing how the redhead stared at her chest, softly running her tongue over her lips, Starfire's eyes full of what could only be described as hunger.

"They look so..." Starfire paused, bringing her face down closer to the blonde's chest, her warm breath tickling Terra's small erect tits.

"...tasty."

"Starfire..." Terra chuckled nervously. "...I-I-I don't want to...anger Raven, b-by having you t-touch me..."

But as Terra spoke, she looked over to Raven and Jynx, who both were staring across the bed at her, with wide open-mouthed smiles, their eyes drifting halfway shut. Raven had her down over Jynx's core, three fingers deep inside the pink haired girl's pussy. Jynx had done the same for Raven, both of the grey skinned girl's slowly fingered eachother as they watched Terra nervously shudder at Starfire's touch.

"Be careful with my girl, Starfire..." Jynx moaned, her pussy tightening around Raven's fingertips.

"...she's still pretty tight."

"Oh, I do believe I can fix that..." Starfire giggled, and before Terra even had time to process Jynx's words, she found herself being pushed into the bed, with her back on the mattress, and Starfire hovering above her.

"Do not worry little one..." Starfire said with a sultry smile, her mouth watering as she looked over the tiny blonde's petite body, her small perky breasts so inviting, her tight little pussy so soft and pink, ready for the taking.

"...I will be...gentle."

Again, Terra has no time to process her thoughts. Before she knew it, her head pressed back into the mattress, her mouth shot wide open, as the redhead forced her tongue deep into her tight pussy, her sensitive walls caving in against Starfire's tongue as it slithered inside her wet pussy. Terra groaned softly as Starfire tasted her sweet wet pussy, the redhead reaching her hands up terra's chest, lightly pinching her nipples as she eat her pussy.

"Now...that's...hot..." Jynx moaned, Raven's fingers sliding in and out of her pussy as she watched her girlfriend being eaten out by the Tamaran girl. Raven's hand grew sticky and slick with Jynx's wetness, she giggled as the pink haired girl tightened around her.

"She really knows...how to eat out...trust me, I taught her..." Raven chuckled, herself growing wetter by the second, Jynx's fingers slowly wiggled inside her wet pussy.

"Oh fuck..." Terra moaned, bitting her bottom lip as she grasped handfuls of blankets in each fist, Starfire's tonite writhing inside her inched her closer to orgasm.

"That looks...fun..." Jynx moaned, watching as her girlfriend drew closer to finishing.

"Well...lets join them..." Raven groaned softly, her wetness beginning to drip down her legs. Both she and Jynx pulled their fingers out from each others cores, and hovered over to the bed, each coming to rest on either side of Terras petite body. They looked across the bed to Blackfire, still standing in the corner, her whole body shivering and sweating, they toy deep inside her pussy vibrated away and kept her on the brink of orgasm.

"You like what you see bitch?" Raven chuckled, Blackfire could only give a slow nod.

"Y-y-yes, m-mistress..." Blackfire lowly moaned, her pussy throbbing and pulsating, walls collapsing around the pink toy deep inside her.

"Good..." Raven chuckled, and turned her gaze back to Jynx.

"Let's give our little slave a show." Raven smiled, and Jynx returned the sultry grin. They both brought their heads down to Terra's chest, each slowly pushing Starfire's hands away Terra's erect nipples. The redhead brought her face out from between the blonde's thighs, in just enough time to see Terra let out a soft moan as Jynx and Raven each took one of the blonde's erect nipples into their mouths.

"Oh, that is most hot..." Starfire moaned, as she watched the two girls take Terra's breasts into their mouths, suckling on her teets, pulling her breasts softly into their mouths.

"Geezus...fuck..." Terra moaned, as Starfire returned her tongue into the blonde's pulsating core. Starfire brought one hand down to her own pussy, sliding four fingers into her core, moaning into Terra's tight hole, while bringing her other hand to below her chin, thumb resting against Terra's butthole.

"Star..." Terra moaned, while she felt both of her tits being sucked harder, the two girls begging to nibble on her sensitive nipples.

"...it's...so tight...I don't...know if..."

"Please Terra..." Starfire chuckled, her warm breath stimulating Terra's soft pink lips.

"...Allow me to gape you..."

Terra let out a soft wail, Starfire took no time to force not one, but four fingers into the blonde's tight asshole. Terra's hips bucked upwards, her pussy shoved harder into Starfire's mouth, as her tight asshole caved around the redhead's fingers. Jynx and Raven chuckled against Terra's chest, as the little blonde girl rapidly approached orgasm.

"Oh fuck..." Terra moaned, her knuckles becoming white as she tightly grasped onto the blankets, bitting her bottom lip.

"...finger fuck my asshole Starfire...fuck my tight hole..."

Raven and Jynx bright their mouths away from Terra's chest, leaving her breasts swollen and pink, sloppy and covered in their saliva. They pulled their body's away, watching as the petite blonde writhed with Starfire's fingers inside her, the redhead's tongue wriggling around in her pulsating pussy.

"That's so fucking hot..." Jynx moaned, inching her hand closer to her own pussy. But raven reached over and stopped her, just as her hand reached the top of her core.

"No no..." Raven chuckled, wagging a single finger to the pale skinned girl.

"...did you forget? We have a slave to do that..."

Raven looked over to the corner of the room, and Jynx followed her gaze. They both fit inner wide grins, eyes landing on Blackfire. The jet black haired Tamaran girl was shaking in the corner of the room, her body covered in sweat, her thighs clamped together as if she was trying to hold somthing inside her.

Raven smiled, bringing a finger up and wagging it towards Blackfire.

"Y-yes M-mistress..." Blackfire moaned, her hands still planted at her sides.

"Get your sexy ass over here, now." Raven commanded. Blackfire wasted no time at all, grateful that she was allowed to move from her spot in the corner.

"Strip." Raven demanded as Blackfire walked towards them. In a fit of horny orgasmic pleasure, Blackfire tore her clothes from her body, ripping her shirt over her head and pulling her skirt off her waist. She ripped her panties and bra off with one hand, she was naked by the time she reached the bed.

"S...s...sit..." Terra moaned, her asshole collapsing around Starfire's fingers, moaning as the redhead tasted deep inside her pulsating pussy.

"What's that baby?" Jynx asked, bringing her head down to the blonde's quivering lips.

"Sit...on my face...baby..." Terra moaned, licking her lips as her hips softly bucked.

"Babe, I want you to taste my sweet pussy..." Jynx moaned, as she swung a leg over Terra's head. Terra's eyes drifted open in just enough time to have her vision filled with pale pink dripping wet lips, before her face was covered in sweet wet skin, her tongue stuck out to slid gracefully inside Jynx's dripping pussy. She felt the pink haired girl's asscheeks rest agaisnt her forehead, as Jynx began to Rick forward and back, ridding the blonde's face.

"Oh fuck..." Blackfire moaned, standing at the end of the bed, watching as her sister ate Terra's pussy, and Terra in turn are Jynx's.

"Did I say you could speak?" Raven asked sternly, hovering up from the mattress and floating over to the bedside. Blackfire's eyes immediately grew wide, she had spoken out of turn.

"I...I didn't-"

"Did I say..." Raven asked again, stepping towards Blackfire. The black haired Tamaran quivered, as raven brought her hand up to Blackfire's neck, lightly grasping her fingers around her neck, thumb pressing against her jugular.

"...that you could speak, slave?"

"N-no mistress..." Blackfire moaned, they toy inside her still vibrating away.

"That's funny..." Raven said, releasing her grip on Blackfire neck. She slowly began to walk around Blackfire's body, looking her up and down.

"...because I'm pretty sure that I hear words come out of your mouth."

Raven brought a hand swiftly and firmly across the tamaran's ass, causing Blackfire to let out a small squeak of pain. A red handprint formed where raven had struck her.

"I-I'm s-sorry, mistress..." Blackfire moaned, before raven struck her again, leaving another handprint on her ass.

"Are you?" Raven asked sternly, before grabbing a fistful of Blackfire's hair. The Tamaran let out a soft wail as raven pulled back on her long strands of black hair, her neck craning backwards so she faced the ceiling. Her whole body bent forward, her back arched backwards as raven pulled on her locks, until her lips were right next to Blackfire's ear.

"Because you're going to be." Raven whispered seductively.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven whispered softly. Quickly, over her core, she grew a large, throbbing cock. With each time she tried this practice, she was able to grow a heartier and meatier cock, this time it grew to almost ten inches long, and as wide as a soda can. Underneath the meaty shaft she grew a pair of sizable balls, filled with semen ready to fill Blackfire's hole. The tip of her erect cock rested just above Blackfire's asscheeks, her shaft slid between the tamarans asscheeks. She released her grip on Blackfires hair, before grabbing the back of her neck.

"Bend over..." Raven whispered, her voice commanding and full of orgasmic lust.

"...and stick your tongue in Starfire's pussy."

"Mistress..." Blackfire moaned, Raven gyrated her hips, her shaft sliding up and down between Blackfire's asscheeks. Raven put her hand between the black haired girl's shoulder blades, pushing hard and forcing her slave's torso parallel to the ground, Blackfire's face inches away from her sisters dripping wet pussy.

"Fuck that's hot..." Jynx moaned, her hips bucking forward and back as she rode Terra's face, her own hands kneading and massaging her breasts. She gazed above Terra's tight body, over Starfire's, who had her face planted between the blonde's thighs, and over to Blackfire, who's eyes were half open, her mouth ajar, as she the Tamaran salivated, ready to taste her sister's sweet core.

"I said..." Raven moaned, pulling her hips back, her cock sliding between Blackfire's asscheeks, until the tip of her mushroom cap pressed against the tamaran's throbbing core, the pink tail of the vibrating toy hanging between her pussy lips.

"...eat!"

As she yelled, Raven thrust her hips forward. Her massive cock rammed deep inside Blackfire's aching pussy, stretching her walls to their absolute limit, nearly tearing her apart. She filled every inch of Blackfire's insides, stretching her soaking wet walls to fit her massive throbbing cock. Blackfire had barely a second to wail out in pleasurable pain, before her face was thrust forward, and between Starfires asscheeks. The redhead moaned into Terra's petite pussy, as her own was quickly penetrated by her sister's tongue. Blackfire forced her mouth-muscle between her sisters sweet wet lips, her tongue sliding around and writhing against her sisters inner walls. Raven pulled her hips slightly back, before again ramming them forward, forcing her cock deeper into Blackfire's stretched out core. Raven's balls smacked against Blackfire's pussy lips as she pounded away, stretching the black haired girl's pussy.

"You like that bitch?" Raven groaned out, pulling her hips back, and pushing forward again, fucking Blackfire's stretched out core.

"You like the way your sister tastes?"

"Mmmysss mmmphhttssss..." Blackfire moaned into Starfire's pussy, as she tasted her sisters sweet sex juices. Her mouth filled with Starfire's wetness, as her pussy stretched to fit Raven's massive throbbing cock.

Raven groaned as she felt the toy press agaisnt the tip of her cock, the vibrations tingling the tip of her giant cock as she forced herself forward, pressing the toy deeper is die Blackfire's soaking core.

"Holy shit..." Jynx groaned, her thighs squeezed together, tightening around Terra's skull as she felt herself quickly approaching orgasm.

"Raven..." Juan moaned, before Raven waved her hand; creating black magic around the girls.

"Everyone...will...cum...for me..." Raven groaned, as the magic around them quickly formed into long, large tentacles. Jynx has barely a second to think, before the magic around them began to make its way to Raven's desired location. But these magic tentacles were not meant to bind.

No, they were meant to penetrate.

Every hole that went empty, Raven sought to fill them to their maximum depth. Blackfire's face buried in her sisters ass, Starfire's tongue inside Terra's pussy, and Jynx sitting atop Terra's face, Jynx was the only one to watch as tentacles began to slither over their body's, each approaching their desired hole.

"RaveGLOPHFFM!" Jynx began to speak, before a black tentacles slithered it's way inside her mouth. It quickly wrapped around her neck, softly chocking her as she gagged on the magic tentacle. Her hands came up to her breasts, she roughly squeezed her own tits before another tentacle snaked down her back, slithering into her asshole, stretching her wide.

"FFDFPPGPHM!" Jynx wailed against the tentacle in her mouth, as she rocked faster and faster on Terra's face.

The blonde's hips bucked, as a tentacle slithered underneath Starfire's chin, sliding into her own tight asshole. She wailed into Jynx's pussy, screaming as her asshole stretched to fit the magical tentacle inside her.

Raven slolwy pulled her cock out from Blackfire's gapping pussy, leaving it stretched out and throbbing.

"MistreGGLLMPPF!" Blackfire pulled her head back from her sisters pussy, only to have raven pound her cock deep inside Blackfire's tight asshole. Raven has no desire to go slowly, she rammed her thick meaty shaft deep inside the tamaran's asshole, stretching it to its absolute limit.

Tentacles wrapped around Blackfire's body, squeezing her stomach and wrapping around her breasts. Raven moaned as she felt Blackfire's asshole open and collapse around her shaft, as her magical tentacles wrapped around Blackfire's breasts, then Starfire's and Terra's, squeezing them all tightly, pulling on their nipples hard. Raven has mastered this magic art, to the point where she could feel what the magical tentacles felt.

She felt everything. Every hole that she filled, every breasts she squeezed, she felt it all.

"CUM FOR ME YOU FUCKING SLUTS!" Raven wailed our inorgasmic pleasure, as she felt her balls tighten and her shaft harden. The sound of muffled wails of orgasm filled the room, every hole, every mouth, filled with either a magical tentacle, or covered in the dripping lips of some other girl's pussy.

Simultaneously, they all came, in one massive orgasmic explosion. Jynx moaned and wailed, as her pussy erupted white hot cum into Terra's mouth, filling her cheeks to the max and spraying out past her lips to coat her cheeks, Jynx's thighs dripping with her own cum.

Terra's tight pussy sprayed her own sticky sex into Starfire's mouth, dribbling down the redhead's chin. Starfire came just as hard, filling her sisters mouth with her sweet fuck-sauce, her warm slick cum filling Blackfire's mouth.

Raven, however, had much more to give. An ability she didn't know she possessed, she discovered as she came. Every tentacle, Avery black magic strand that she had created, began to erupt. Just as her cock filled Blackfire's gapping asshole with white hot strands of sticky semen, so too did the tentacles erupt. Filling Jynx's mouth, Terra's asshole, Starfire's gapping rear end, and Blackfire's stretched out pussys, all filled to the brim with Raven's hot sweet love juice. The tentacles pulled out of their holes, spraying hot cum al over the girls, dredging every single one of them in hot cum. Jynx large shimmered with sticky semen, Terra's swollen tits coated in cum.

Semen pooled in the small of Starfire's back, making small white puddles of cum in the dipoles just above her asscheeks.

Blackfire's ass was coated in slick sex liquids, hot cum dripped down her thighs, costing her lower half in cum.

After she had erupted all she had to give, Raven retreated her cock out of Blackfire's asshole, leaving both the Tamaran's holes gapping wide, cum pouring out of them like a leaking faucet. Just as quickly as she had created them magical tentacles, they faded away, leaving all the girl's holes stretched out and full of cum. Jynx collapsed to the side, her pussy falling away from Terra's face. Terra swallowed her mouthful of cum, before her eyes shot wide open, she passed for air. Starfire did the same, pulling her head back from the blonde's pussy as she swallowed a mouthful of Terra's cum, falling to the floor as her weak knees caved in.

Blackfire, however, wasn't given the chance to collapse. As Raven's cock slowly shrank down until it disappeared, leaving her with a dripping wet pussy, the purple haired girl reached forward, grabbing a handful of Blackfire's dark hair, pulling firmly to bring the Tamaran back to standing. Her pussy, asshole, tits, everything inside Blackfire ached. But she had never felt such pleasure, such orgasmic ecstasy, she hardly felt any pain at all. Raven quickly twirled Blackfire's body around to face get, the black haired Tamaran, covered in cum, stared deeply into her mistress's eyes.

"Mistress..." she groaned. "...that was..."

"I think it's time..." Raven said with a seductive smile, leaning her body slightly down, bringing her hand to cup Blackfire's dripping core.

"...I get my toy back."

Blackfire let out a soft moan, as raven forced one finger inside her pussy. Then two, then four, until Raven's entire first forced its way into Blackfire's stretched out pussy. Full of cum to lubricate her fist, Raven shoved her hand deep into the tamaran's pussy, until she found what she was reaching for.

Raven grabbed the small pink toy, still on and vibrating, before slowly pulling her fist out of Blackfire's hole. The black haired Tamaran shuddered as her pussy stretched to fit Raven's clenched fist, before the pale skinned girl pulled her hand out of Blackfire. Her knuckles were covered in a slick white coating of her own cum, along with Blackfire's.

"Open..." raven demanded, holding the toy up to Blackfire's face. She did as her mistress commaned, and opened her lips wide. Raven slid the toy into the tamaran's mouth, Blackfire slid her tongue over the still vibrating toy, licking it clean from her own cum, along with Raven's hot white strands.

Raven pulled the toy from Blackfire's mouth, and with it clean, she tossed it to her table aside the bed.

"Holy...shit..." Terra moaned, her whole body aching and exhausted.

"Raven...that..."

"Fucking hot..." Terra chuckled, sliding her cum drenched body over the bed and next to Terra. She pulled the small blonde close, their body's sliding together, cum soaked and sticky they lay together. Starfire slowly slid herself off the bed, steadying herself as she stood up. She walked over to Raven's side, and lay her hand over Raven's ass, pulling their hips together.

"You did good, my girlfriend." Starfire chuckled weakly, turning her head to plant a kiss on Raven's cheek. The purple haired girl felt as a sticky ring of cum was placed on her cheek, and she couldn't help but smile.

"D-did is, so good, mistresses?" Blackfire weakly asked, her whole body still shuddering as if they you was stilll deep in her pussy.

Raven looked to the side to starfire, a smile wide across her lips.

"Well, what do you think?" Raven asked the redhead.

"I think..." Starfire chuckled. "...that my sister needs more work on the eating of pussy."

"Now that..." Raven chuckled, before reaching her hand forward to give a soft smack to Blackfire's aching pussys. Her hands rang agaisnt the tamaran girl's aching lips, swollen and puffy from her brutal fucking. Blackfire let out a soft wail, orgasmic pleasure still ringing out the pain.

"...sound like a fun idea."

"But, that is for another day." Starfire chuckled, squeezing Raven's asscheeks as they looked at their cum drenched, nearly weeping slave.

"Today, I think it is time that we bathe."

"Good idea." Raven chuckled.

"Jynx, Terra..." raven called out to the girls in the bed. They both raised their heads to look at the couple, who waved their hands to them, becoming them over.

"I think we all need a shower."

"Well fuck Raven, you already showered us in you cum." Jynx chuckled, before helping Terra up from the bed. The blonde weakly slid off the mattress and to her feet, both her and Jynx slowly walked arm in arm over to the other girls.

"R-raven..." Terra weakly said as her and Jynx walked over to them.

"Yes Terra?" Raven asked.

"Thank you. That was...amazing." Terra smiled softly, a small tear coming to her eye.

"Oh Terra..." Raven smiled, bringing hand up to wide away the blonde's single tear.

"It was my pleasure. Literally."

All the girls laughed, except for Blackfire, who was still so weak from her anal and pussy pounding that she would only muster up a small chuckle and a smile.

"Now...Blackfire..." raven smiled, the Tamaran girl looked into her purple eyes.

"I think that you should bathe...with us."

"Yes mistress." Blackfire said softly before turning to the bathroom. But raven grabbed her arm, still slightly sticky with cum, and stopped her.

"Were going to bathe, together..." Raven said with a smile. Blackfire looked confused, as her master looked her in the eyes.

"...And I think you've earned it. You get to sleep with us tonight."

"Y-you mean..." Blackfire smiled weakly.

"Yes." Raven chuckled, looking lovingly to Starfire, then back to her sister.

"You'll sleep in the bed with us."

Blackfire could barely hold back her tears. She had come to earth, to (in her own twisted way) reconnect with her sister. And now, after being their slave for many days, she had finally earned the right to sleep in her bed, along with raven, who she had grown fond of, even going as far to say she loved her.

She loved her mistresses. And she was finally able to please them.

"Now..." raven smiled, putting her other arm around Blackfire's waist. With one Tamaran on each arm, she turned them to face the bathroom.

"...let's all go have a bath. Gods know we need it."

As they stepped towards the bathroom, both Starfire and Blackfire both turned their heads, planting a soft kiss on each of Raven's cheeks.

The purple haired girl smiled, blushing as she walked them towards the bathroom. Jynx and Terra, however, hung behind, watching as the girls walked into the bathroom.

"Aren't we...going to go in?" Terra asked, still slightly out of breath.

"Nah." Jynx chuckled, walking with her girlfriend, naked towards the door to the hall.

"I think we'll let them have their fun. Besides, after how well you ate my pussy..." Jynx smiled, leaning over to plant a soft, cum-wet and salty kiss on Terra's lips.

"...I think I should return the favor."

Terra giggled, as both her and Jynx walked out into the hallway. Naked, glistening and still cum soaked, they walked down the hall towards their room, just as the sound of running water came from Raven's bathroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Finale

Nearly a year had passed since Blackfire had moved into Titan tower. She had gone from enemy of the titans, to Raven and Starfire's sex slave, to...well that's as far as she went.

She had even gone on a few select missions with the titans, whenever Robin deemed they needed the extra help. It took a while, but Robin, as well as Cyborg and Beast boy, eventually warmed up to Blackfire. For beast boy it wasn't hard, he saw Blackfire cleaning in her sexy mains outfit once, and was immediately okay with her staying at the tower.

Blackfire has become a more obedient girl that Raven had ever imagined. She did anything and everything her or Starfire ever asked, without question. And not because of fear or blackmail.

Blackfire loved to be fucked.

By Raven's cock, by Starfire's fingers, Jynx or Terra's tongues, it didn't matter. Blackfire loved to please the girls, and in turn she loved to be pleased by them. She had been with the girls so long in fact, that they had even let her have sex with them. Normal sex, with Raven and Starfire both kissing and caressing her.

Blackfire had never felt so...loved.

Nearly every night, Blackfire practically begged to please her sister and mistress. She craved the sweet taste of their pussys, she needed to feel her asshole tape around Raven's cock, to feel Starfire's fingers sliding around inside her pussy.

Raven finally had the girlfriend she always wanted, and the stress relief she knew she needed. She felt sexy, strong, empowered, and for the first time in her life, she felt loved.

She didn't have to fight her feelings anymore. She could let them flow from her, like the hot ropes of cum she let flow into Starfire every night.

.

.

.

**I know it's not the ending that you all expected, but I felt like I took this story as far as I wanted to.**

**I understand some of you may be upset that this is how it ends, but trust me, I'm working on a storyline for a part 2! ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read all 14 chapters, I know it wasn't a super long story but I put my heart in it and I really feel proud with it all.**

**And thank you especially for commenting and for writing to me, I hope those of you who did saw that I really take every suggestion into account, and a fair few even make it in to the stories :)**

**Thank you again for reading, I really hope you all enjoyed, and be on the lookout for part 2!**


End file.
